Transformers Prime: Pull Me Into The Dark
by RatchetsGirl1
Summary: I never asked to be who I am, nor desired the curse running through my body, constantly pulling me towards the ever rising shadows. I just want to be happy with Miko. But like all happiness it never last's and one day I'm thrown into a constant battle between good and evil. Will someone help me? Will they pull me from the shadows? Or will I be left to drown in my destined darkness?
1. Note

Dear Readers,

This is a rewrite of Transformers Prime; The Unwanted. Some of the plot will remain however a major part is change because the previous story was supposed to originally follow the plot that is in this story however for some reason I strayed from it by a great deal, lost the document that contained all of the information for it, and then got so busy I forgot all the information about it until recently rediscovering the file that I hadn't been able to previously find. The Rating M is for **MAYBE** suggestive things, but mostly for more detail's and horror scenes in the future, plus darker parts. It's mostly just rated M to be safe plus I have a habit of cursing every now and then, but that's mostly what the rated M is for.

I do not write Lemons, just teasers and only in SOME stories.

Side note!

In the other book I had made a very late thank you to who my character Mika had gotten inspired by. I shall do that here and now before I forget to do it in the beginning as I did last time. SO! Special thanks to Golden_Worrior the writer of **_'Miko and Yuki Nakadai_** ' on Wattpad who's fanfic had inspired me into creating Mika and her story. So thank you once again 3

Now back to you readers;

There may be some changes you do not like, and some you do like but I found my other story lacking in the potential it truly had and lacking in the skills of writing I currently have. Which isn't to say its like a lot but its better then what I had in that other story and I know you all love it, however THIS is how it was TRULY supposed to turn out. I'll be adding a WHOLE lot more time with Mika and the bots and the time frames a bit messed up but fixes its self in the future. I know I've told you all before but there's going to be Three books in total and a special 4th one. First book, obviously is about Mika and her time with the bots. Second is about Mika with the Cons, third as a Neutral. The fourth special focuses around the Prime movie before it ends.

Enjoy!

Love Ratchetsgirl1.


	2. Darkness Rising Part 1

[ _Twin bond speaking_ ]

- _Comm link_ -

 **Speaking at the Same time**

 _Flash Back_

"Talking"

~ familial bond~

 **Cybertronian**

 ** _Author's Note_**

The six period's in rows of three

Example;

...

...

...

End Example;

Is my version of a page break and or a time skip because I'm either to lazy to write everything out or I find it significant to my story.

~Enjoy~

 _ **Disclaimer; I do not own Transformers or the Transformers plot line. I do however own Mika and a few other Oc's that will be appearing later on. For those of you who've read my original version of this story you will recognize the Oc's such as;**_

 _ **Riptide**_

 _ **Lockjaw**_

 _ **J355 (Jeff) the Vehicon.**_

 _ **Mika.**_

 _ **Marco.**_

 _ **I do own the Book Cover. I made it as a sketch, then used G.I.M.P to color it.** _

She loved the sound of nature, the soft chirps of the birds outside, the gentle breeze that caressed her warm skin and the sound of the crickets outside her window. Giving a contented sigh, Mika Nakadai turned over in her dark purple and black comforter with the intentions on falling back into a peaceful sleep only to come face to face with her twin, Miko Nakadai, snoring soundly next to her. Mika had black hair with purple streaks while her twin had black hair and pink tipped pigtail poofs and pink bangs. Any spare hair was tied into a braid behind her head. While Miko's eyes were a soft mischievous brown, Mika's eye's were a sharp predatory gold.

Miko's daily choice of cloth wear always consisted of a plum shirt with purple rims that sat under a purple tank top with yellow straps. In the middle of her shirt was a green monster, or... Mika assumed it was a green monster anyway. For bottoms her twin wore jean shorts that sat over purple and pink striped leggings and dark brown boots on her feet. A yellow belt held the shorts up and attached to the belt were two chi-bi monsters. It was quite the outfit, if you asked Mika, but without it Miko wouldn't be- well, Miko.

Now Mika's outfit was similar but not so bazaar in coloring. Mika's shirt was like Miko's only instead of plum and purple, Mika's was faded blue in color with black rims. Upon the front of Mika's shirt was a silver sparkling wrench with the words 'Fix it Girl' Bedazzled *courtesy of Miko* underneath. Simple faded grey jean shorts sat on top of black leggings and silver ankle boots sat over her feet. The grey matching with her jean shorts, and a black belt held her shorts up with a frazzled chi-bi wolf and sheep attached and a secret pocket that held Mika's never ending supply of strawberry pocky.

A snore tore Mika from her thoughts and she smiled slightly before closing her eye's once more, a tired yawn exiting her mouth before she was almost lulled back into sleep at the sound of her twin's breathing. She still had a few more hours before the daily seven days of hell began.

...

...

...

Another day, another fight, and another bruise to add to the collection on her body. Today was like any other day in the life of Mika Nakadai which consisted of school filled with bullies who had nothing better to do then to beat her up when Miko wasn't around. Her golden eyes swiftly checked the area around her, as per usual when watching for her bullies, before they fell upon Jackson Darby who was speaking to a young boy that she'd used to baby sit a while back. Rafael Esquival, nerd and absolute cutey.

He was adorable.

"Hmmmm"

Mika turned her gaze to Miko who was sitting outside the steps of their school attempting a drawing of the blue motorcycle parked across form them. Next to it, nearly identical in shape and form, sat a purple motorcycle. Noticing that Miko was having some sort of internal battle of which shade of blue to use, Mika spoke up. "Maybe it's a bit more like this shade of blue."

"Now way." Miko scoffed before deciding on her specific color. "It's totally this one."

"Are you sure?" Mika asked incredulously.

"Positive." Miko assured. "Check it out." She held up the blue in front of her face, lining it up with the motorcycle parked in front of them.

"Okay then." Mika turned to the replica. "And the other one? What about this shade?"

"No no," She shook her head. "That shade of purple doesn't go with it at all! Gosh sis, I thought you were artistic?"

Mika shot her twin the stink eye.

"It's clearly this purple."

"I think you need your eye's checked." Mika grumbled.

"Yeah well... I think you need your glasses checked." Miko retorted.

As the two continued arguing, the blue motorcycle started to slowly back away before riding around the corner and out of sight while the purple was left behind. If anyone stared they could swear the bike was sweat dropping at the antics of the two bickering girls.

"Hey." Miko nudged her sister who was staring intently at the drawing.

"Hm?"

"Where'd it go?"

Looking up from the drawing, Mika blinked in shock to see that the bike that had been there before them was now gone, but where could it be? She looked around the area in confusion before noting voices around the corner of the school.

"Let's go check it out."

Loyally Mika followed, but first she made a stop by the alluring purple bike that almost seemed to draw her in. "One day I'll be able to have a cool bike like you." She murmured before racing off to follow her twin. As Mika ran around the corner, she did not expect to smack into the back of her twin just as she shouted. "Dude go with!" Nor did she expect to see a blue feminine robot speaking to one Jackson Darby.

"Whoa." She awed taking in the form of the bot.

The female robot stood tall with a frown upon a silver face, a blue helm covering her head with a pink spike going upward in the middle of the helm and pink spikes zigzagging down on each side of her head. Her body was lithe with a mix of silver, black and blue and arm guards covered her forearms. Her blue and purple rimmed eye's peered down at them in pure aggravation as what seemed like lips parted on her face. "Scrap."

"Giant. Robots." Miko awed.

"Chromia," The bot spoke as she held something on the side of her head. "I need you to come get a... passenger."

- _Let me guess_.- A voice sounded. - _They saw?_ -

"They saw." The bot confirmed.

- _Alright Arcee, I'm on my way._ -

When Mika turned she saw a similar bot to that of the one beside Jack only this one was purple where the blue was on the other and where the pink on the other was, lay a sea green. She went to grab Miko's hand in nervousness, worry that more creatures would show up, when her hand met air and she was startled to see that while she was observing the other bot, Arcee had transformed into a familiar motorcycle and Jack and Miko had hopped on. Now fully alarmed, and scared for her sister not to mention being left alone, Mika took a step forward. "Miko!" She called and before she could chase after the now retreating bike, she was met with the purple one that stood in her way.

"Calm down." It told her. "Just hop on, we'll follow them."

"Who are you?" Mika breathed both in curiosity and awe.

"The Names Chromia." It/She responded as Mika hopped on, "Yours?"

"Mika. Mika Nakadai."

If only she'd known that this would be the start of a grand adventure... One that would change her life as she knew it.

...

...

...

"I thought you said there were only two?"

"Breath Mika." Miko said to her.

But Mika was in shock and so her form was shaking behind the safety of her twin. When she had hopped upon the purple bike she hadn't expected to be brought to a place were more had resided. Now a white and orange one stood, a heart beat design lay upon his arms and his blue eye's were peering down at them grouchily. Next to him was a bulkier bot with a mix of green in his coloring and he stared at them curiously, if not a tad in worry.

"Haven't you heard?" Arcee started. "Human's multiply."

"I feel like multiplying right now!" Miko shouted in mischief, sending the feeling spiraling to her twin.

Mika and Miko shared a special kind of bond with each other, not only could they communicate telepathically, not only could they feel each other's emotions, but sometimes if they closed their eye's and concentrated enough they could see whatever the other saw. Currently, Mika was feeling from her twin, the need to cause mischief and possibly freak the grouchy one out. Wanting nothing more then her own twins happiness, despite not being very comfortable around these beings, Mika nodded her head and with that Miko jumped to the side completely exposing her twin.

"By the Allspark!" The orange and white one gasped in horror as he'd not seen her, and so he proceeded to partially glitched. THERE WERE MORE HUMANS! Who could multiply!

" **Whoa**." The two of them spoke at the same time and, as if they were a mere reflection of the other, moved in perfect unison as they poked and prodded at each other. " **Wicked**."

"Relax." Arcee almost laughed at his expression which said a lot to what he was feeling. "She was standing behind the whole time."

"Uhm." The ever so timid Rafael Esquival stepped forward nervously yet curiosity outweighed that. "Hi, I'm Raf."

"Jack"

"The names Mika." She smiled hesitantly at the bot who looked at her grumpily. If she wasn't so worried about his capabilities of squishing her like an insect with just his pinky, she would say he was rather cute... for a robot anyway. She felt her cheeks turn a bit red, what the heck was that thought?

Miko eagerly dragged Mika a long with her as she quickly made her way to the large bulky bot and said with great exuberance. "I'm Miko! Who are you?"

"Uh...Bulkhead?" He tilted his head in curiosity and Mika could see Miko's eye's sparking with interest.

"Are you a car?" Mika asked as her golden eye's stared up in curiosity, she pondered what he could transform into with how large he was, not to sound rude about it.

"I bet your a truck!" Miko piped in with contagious excitement.

" **A monster truck**!" They cheered at the same time, though as per usual Mika was not as enthusiastic and bubbly as her twin.

"Do you like heavy Metal?" Miko asked with hopeful eye's, it would be awesome to have a robot rock it out with her.

"How much do you weigh?" Mika poked his foot with a frown, if he fell they'd be flatter then pancakes...

" **Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag**?" They blinked up at the now startled bot.

"Uhhhh..." Bulkhead didn't know what to say, let alone think as he sneaked a peek at Ratchet.

"If you're all robots... who made you?" Raf interrupted as his mind couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. Even if he was amused at the two girl's antics.

"Pulease." Ratchet grumbled, rolling his optics with a scowl. They were sentient beings! Not... heartless pieces of scrap.

"I don't think someone built them." Mika told Raf and before long she felt a thudding upon the floor as another bot had entered, walking from behind them. When Mika turned she almost felt her jaw drop as a very large, and very important looking bot stepped forth.

This one's colors were red and blue and he cautiously and carefully leaned down and close to the four humans before a deep yet gentle voice sounded from his frame.

"I am Optimus Prime."

"Hello.." All four of them chorused.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." He continued.

"But you can call us Autobot's for short." Arcee looked over the kids bored while folding her arms, as if she'd rather be doing something else. Chromia was behind her, mirroring this but she seemed a bit more curious then her look alike.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

Mika tuned the conversation out as she took in her surroundings, she would rather access all around her before getting details, besides she was certain Miko would tell her later. All the bots in order were Optimus prime; Leader of the Autobot's. Ratchet; Field Medic of the Autobot's. Arcee; warrior of the Autobot's. Bumblebee; Scout to the Autobot's. Bulkhead; Wrecker of the Autobot's and finally, there was Chromia; Warrior and weapons specialist to the Autobot's.

Optimus appeared to be a kind leader. He was old fashion in his ways and in control of his emotions. He was serious but he was not cruel and while he was gentle, he had a power to him that would make his enemies tremble in his presence. He stood tall, and everything about him shouted leadership. He seemed to be the definition of an excellent leader who cared for those all around him and placing their needs before his very own.

Arcee seemed rough around the edges but with a good heart. Or whatever they have... She seemed distant from people but something told Mika that there was a good reason for that. Perhaps something tragic in her past had caused such a thing. She was guarded, keeping herself safe and distant as she observed everything around her in the base they now called home and Mika could sense a sarcastic, sassy sense of humor hidden underneath.

Chromia seemed feisty, but like her look a like, had a good heart. Just by the look in her blue robotic eye's Mika could see something, a deeply embedded pain well hidden from the human eye. She had gone through or done something that was inescapable and it appeared to be haunting her deep down. No matter how well she hid it, Mika could see it clearly. Chromia was in constant pain of regret for something, and she doubted she'd ever find out what that was.

Bulkhead, while rough and tough, liked breaking things and taking courses more along the lines of physical prowess rather then the use of knowledge. NOT to say he was stupid, he was just more of an action taker but deep down was completely a softy with a love for action.

Bumblebee, curious about everything and filled with a bravery unparalleled, was in all intentions a kid. A teen like them who looked at the world with an eager mind to learn all there could be to learn about it. He was no push over though, he was strong enough to protect and defend if need be and swift enough to scout ahead and flee if the need arose.

Ratchet, the medic who grumbled about everything around him, was shrouded with the aura of indifference but Mika could tell that it was all a pretense to how he really felt. He cared about everything, and sometimes he even cared too much often resulting him in being angry at whoever was hurt for being hurt in the first place and worrying him so. Though he wouldn't let them know how worried he was, just give them a swift wrench to the helm to teach them all a lesson all the while amusing himself with their reactions.

[ _Are you done analyzing_?] Miko's voice sounded clearly yet her mouth hadn't moved, she'd spoken through their bond.

[ _Yes. I missed the introduction didn't I?_ ] Mika asked.

[ _I'll tell you later._ ] Miko assured.

"Got it." Mika turned as Jack began speaking. "If we see any strange vehicles we'll call 911. Can we go now?"

"What?!" Miko indignantly screeched. "Are you insane? I'm living the dream here in bot sauna. I wont let you shatter it." She narrowed her eye's dangerously and Jack backed away with his hands raised in surrender.

"It's best that you four remain here under our watch." Optimus intervened. "At least, until we can determine the Decepticon's intentions or until we are absolutely sure that they will not come after you."

"What?" Arcee stood taller at that, clearly she wasn't in agreement with her leader.

"Optimus the children are in as much danger here as anywhere else." Chromia protested next and Mika felt herself frowning.

Danger?

"I agree." Ratchet next spoke up, much to the Primes displeasure at their disagreement. "They have no protective shell!" He picked up Mika who yelped in shock and squirmed in his hold as he held her in front of him for proof of no shell, or whatever he had been referring to. "IF they get under foot they will go... well... Squish." He stopped his foot for emphasis.

"Put me down!" Mika demanded, not liking being manhandled.

Ratchet blinked at her before setting her down just as Optimus spoke in a semi amused tone. "Then for the time being Ratchet." Mika could see Ratchets expression falling, as if he knew what was next. "We must watch where we step."

"Awww." He grumbled in annoyance before almost stomping away in resignation.

"Spoken like a Jedi Master." Miko snickered next to Mika who gave a soft laugh to that.

"He did sound like a Jedi Master." Jack mused while Raf began giggling.

"Which one would he be?" Raf asked still giggling.

Mika looked to Optimus who's face was of pure confusion. "Hm... Obiwan Kenobi. The older version."

Optimus just blinked down at them before looking to the other bots who shrugged at him.

What was a Jedi Master?

...

...

...

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

"What is that?"

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

"Blasted Earth tech!" Ratchets voice growls over the alarms. "Optimus, Cliffjumper's signal has popped back online."

"What?" Chromia shot a concerned look to Arcee who had shot up at those words.

Mika looked to Miko confused and the two asked the question on their mind. " **Who's Cliffjumper?** "

"How is that possible?" Optimus pondered as he walked up to Ratchet and observed the screen in confusion. How was it possible for someone who'd been terminated to be back to life? Perhaps there had been interference and the signal had been tampered with for the time being? He didn't want to give hope where there possible wasn't, but a small part of him did hope that Cliffjumper was alive. If not for the team but for the sake of Arcee who was staring with a storm of emotions showing in her optics.

"Optimus." She breathed as she stared heavily at her leader. "If there is any chance that Cliff is alive..."

Optimus closed his eye's, there was no way he could destroy what little hope Arcee had left for her partner and so he reopened his optics and turned to Ratchet with determination. If there was hope for Cliffjumper then the Autobot's would respond and with haste. "Ratchet, prepare the sick bay." Optimus spoke gravely. "We may need it."

"Wait!" Miko shouted before she ran down the steps and skid to a stop in front of the Autobot leader with an excited smile, finally some action! "What can we do?" She eagerly asked.

Optimus, who'd just activated his face mask, stared down at her in thought before turning his head up to look at Ratchet. Said mech stared at him before shaking his head furiously in denial but Optimus felt himself give an amused quirk of the lips, not like anyone could see it under his battle mask. "Remain with Ratchet."

If Ratchet could kill Optimus with looks alone then his leader would be 50 ft under.

"Awww.." Miko sighed dejectedly.

"Awww.." Ratchet returned the feeling and Mika couldn't help but burst out into giggles much to the shock and amusement of her twin and at the sound of her giggles, Ratchet turned to stare at her oddly.

Miko knew her twin didn't laugh very often, and just had a feeling these bots would be good for her and so Miko would try to keep it that way. Her attention was diverted from her sister and to the retreating forms of the Autobot's stepping through a large portal and disappearing through it. "Whoa." Jack voiced her awe. "What just happened?"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates." Ratchet grunted. "Via the Ground bridge."

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf tilted his head in confusion, he'd never heard of such a thing.

"... A scale down version of space bridge technology." Ratchet sighs to himself, everyone knew that. "Since we do not currently posses the Energon required for intergalactic travel-"

"Your stuck here?" Mika asked, staring sympathetically into his eye's and making him pause at her interruption. Her golden eye's were staring deeply into his before suddenly something inside him twinged and he felt himself blink, what was that?

"On earth." Jack continued where she'd left off.

Ratchet blinked, breaking himself from whatever had pulled him into that stare off. He shook it off and returned to scowling at the children. "With the likes of you? Yes."

Mika frowned, feeling a tad offended before Raf spoke up next. "Does the bridge work on humans too?"

Ratchet refrained rolling his optics before replying to the boy. "Naturally."

"Wait, wait, wait." Miko interjected. "Are you telling me that I could just pop on over into Tokyo for a visit to mom and pops-"

"-like it is as simple as going outside the door?" Mika finished.

"Within moments." Ratchet said before getting an idea and smirked. "In face, why don't I send you there now? All four of you."

Miko blinked before growling at the Medic who reared back and blinked as she shot her finger out and pointed at him. "Watch it Ratchet." She warned.

Ratchets expression made all the kids laugh, causing the medic to 'harumph' and turn back to his work.

"What's this?" Mika asked after an hour or so while she glanced at some odd alien technology.

"Broken." Ratchet waved her off. "Don't touch."

Frowning in pure utter boredom, Miko turned and spotted another thing before smirking. She turned cheekily back to Ratchet before inching forward with her finger pointing out for a poke. Not like he'd ever notice.

Mika refrained a chuckle at her twins antics only to gasp startled when Ratchet suddenly spoke up. "Don't touch that either."

[ _How did he see?!_ ] Miko gaped.

 _[I don't know, maybe adults DO have eye's in the back of their heads?_ ] Mika tilted her head.

[ _As if... maybe he saw our reflections in his computer._ ] Miko rolled her eyes.

"It's so creepy when you two do that." Jack inputted as he watched the two before turning to Ratchet. "Is there anything we CAN touch?"

Feeling cheeky, most likely being from her twins side of the bond, Mika snuck over and touched the item anyway while Miko smacked her hands over her mouth to muffle her snickers. After that, Mika reached into her secret pocket and pulled out her favorite thing.

A strawberry pocky stick.

She popped it into her mouth, savoring the flavor only to pause and look over at Miko's wide puppy dog like eye's and lower lip shaking. Grumbling to herself, Mika pulled out another and handed it to her twin who grinned in victory.

"So uhm." Raf's voice sounded. "How come you guys use human computers?"

"Hmph!" Ratchet huffed. "It most certainly is not by choice! They were handed down from the previous lieutenants when they inherited this former Missile Silo." He explained while glaring at the screen in aggravation. "I make modifications as I see fit."

Suddenly error boxes began popping up all over the screen and Ratchet growled in frustration making Mika smirk, he was kinda cute when grumpy.

Wait... what?

"I think I can help with that!" Raf suggested with a large smile. He quickly ventured over to his bag and pulled out his laptop before grabbing a cord and connecting the two computers.

"Oh really?" Ratchet asked incredulously, "You do know that this is complex technology don't you? Most certainly not a child's toy to- What!?"

Ratchet had stopped talking when Raf had began to type quickly and after a bit of typing and clicks from the mouse before Raf stopped and looked back to the Autobot medic. "Try now."

Frowning, Ratchet turned back and pressed a button before all the error boxes disappeared and the screen returned to it's original state. "Huh..."

"Good job Raf." Mika smiled softly, giving him a high five.

The children began chattering to each other for a while, Miko super exuberant, Jack amused, Raf giggly and Mika smiling here and there but mostly remaining quiet; when suddenly Optimus' voice rang out through the base with great alarm.

- _Ratchet, bridge us back using the arrival coordinates... now!_ -

Startled, Ratchet quickly made haste to the Bridge control panel and typed in the previous coordinates. After punching them in, he quickly pulled the lever and watched with wide eyes as the Autobot's returned through the swirling blue vortex. First came in Bumblebee, followed by Arcee, Chromia, and then Bulkhead when lastly came Optimus. The Prime sped into the base with a trail of blue flames close to his bumper and once he was sure he was clear, the Autobot leader transformed and flipped into the air before landing just as Ratchet closed the bridge and only a small puff of flame made it through.

"That was close." Chromia panted.

"No kidding." Bulkhead groaned before collapsing unto the ground with a loud rumble and shake. This caused the children all to shout 'Whoa' as they almost fell over. "Oops.. Sorry."

"Bvvv wooop?" Bumblebee was quick to walk to his Prime, looking in concern at their leader who was in the same position with his expression grave and eyes closed.

"Optimus," Ratchet called in worry. "That was cutting it a bit close. What happened?"

Optimus didn't answer, his mind was a whir of thoughts. He'd failed them, failed his comrades and friends. Optimus hadn't gotten to Cliffjumper in time and now the Autobot's were down a comrade and friend because he hadn't of gotten there soon enough. He inconspicuously clenched his hands into a fist as guilt wracked his mind and spark, if he'd just gotten there in time...

"Those fragging cons!" Chromia growled, causing the prime to look over just as her eye's glowed, seemingly spitting fire in her anger. "They blew the mine."

"Whoa! There was a fight? Sweet! Hey, was that an explosion? Oh man, can I come next time?!" Miko asked excitedly, unknowingly raising the tension.

Arcee, getting more and more angry, turned her heated gaze to Miko who smiled in childlike excitement. "Look-"

"Miko!" Jack shouted, startling everyone and causing the girl to look at him oddly. "Let's go see what they keep in their sock drawer."

"..."

"..."

"Seriously?" Mika asked with a tilt of her head, pocky still peeking out of her mouth. "They don't even wear socks... do you?" She turned to Bee who blinked and shrugged. She then turned to Arcee and Chromia who both suddenly looked tired.

" **Are you okay**?" Both Raf and Mika asked in worry, looking at each other and blinking when they spoke at the same time.

"Dizzy." Arcee replied, holding her hand to her head.

"Urgh." Chromia groaned.

Worried, the four humans looked at each other with the same thought process. Robots who could get dizzy, who has emotions, but more importantly... Robots who could die. Realization dawned on the four, these were not just robots... but sentient beings who could feel and get hurt... who most likely had loved and lost... who bleed and hurt... and more importantly... who could very well die. Mika made her way worriedly to Chromia, placing her small human hand onto the large meta hand and smiled reassuringly to her.

Ratchet quickly made his way over, observing the two before noting an odd substance on their hands. A gooey purple liquid of sorts was sitting upon their palms and with further inspection, Ratchet could see something in them reacting negatively to the substance and thought quickly on a plan of action. "What is this?" He demanded urgently, for whatever it was; it was causing the two to become dizzy and slightly incoherent.

"Don't know." Chromia panted, her vision was blurring.

"Cliff was covered in it." Arcee continued. "Leaking it."

Looking up to them in partial alarm, "Go take a decontamination bath." He said. "Now." He urged.

Mika watched as Arcee and Chromia walked off together and took a moment to think to herself. Was she and her twin safe here? If this was the daily life of the Autobot's, would they be truly safe? She frowned as she turned to peer at her twin who was watching Optimus speaking to Ratchet. They could actually die here... what with Miko's mouth and Mika's tendencies to blabber her own mouth when she felt Miko's courage... or Mika's tendencies to lose herself to her secret... a secret that only Miko really knew. The two could very well be in danger every day, and this was making her think... how was she going to protect them?

How would they survive? The only answer Mika could think of was to some how become stronger... for the both of them; because Miko had always protected her and Mika desperately wanted to return the favor.

"Bulkhead-" Optimus' voice broke through her thought process and Mika found herself turning to the Autobot leader. He looked tired, worn out and very saddened; which Mika knew most likely had to do with their loss of a comrade. It had to be that bot they had talked about earlier, the one known as Cliffjumper. Arcee seemed most affected by the loss, if her expression was anything to go by. Optimus however, Mika knew, would blame himself for the loss of their friend and sorrow now filled her too at such a large burden and weight to bare as the leader...

Poor Optimus...

"-accompany Miko home." He finished just as Bulkhead began to stand.

"Allioop!" Bulkhead grunted as he stood before rolling his shoulders.

"Awesome!" Miko cheered as she leapt onto her twin. "Our host parents are going to freak out!" If there was one thing Miko loved to do that most people didn't know, it was annoying and scaring the heck out of their host parents. Not that they didn't deserve it, their host mother hated them but was getting money from their parents in Tokyo to keep them there for their 'education' and 'better learning'.

Mika also disliked their host family as they'd taken to hurting them with words and emotionas since they could not do any physical harm... One of those emotional hurting was keeping them in separate rooms... They'd never been separated like this before and they hated it... but that was fine because they'd sneak into each other's room every night and sneak back to their prospective rooms before the host parents woke.

"Maintain Covert Surveillance in vehicular mode." Optimus added as he glanced in a bit of worry at Miko's enthusiasm. It wouldn't be a good idea if Bulkhead was discovered by the children's parents... he could just imagine the ache in his processor at having to explain that to the human government.

"Oh." Bulkhead nodded, peering down at Miko amused. "Curbside duty, got it."

"What?" Miko dropped her cheeriness before she quickly folded her arms over her chest with a small adorable growl that made Mika smirk at her. "Aww..."

"Bvvwoop?" All turned to Bumblebee who was kneeling by Raf, said boy was showing him the previously smashed car now repaired thanks to spare parts he'd carried in his backpack.

"Yup! All fixed, I'll show it to you sometime okay?" Raf smiled up to the yellow bot who tilted his head adorably.

"Bumblebee, you will watch over Raf." Optimus almost smiled at the scene, his young scout was already getting attached to their human friends. He slightly glanced behind Bee, noting Arcee and Chromia returning and looking better after the decontamination bath. Bumblebee straightened up at Optimus' words, saluting with a serious look that caused Raf to laugh at him. Bee looked down to him, his blue eye's adjusting just as his head tilted just as Raf gave him a large grin and thumbs up. "Arcee, you will accompany Jack." Optimus decided after much thought and contemplation. The two seemed like they would suit the other and Arcee blinked at him.

"Still Dizzy." She groaned, putting her servo to her head and wobbling for added effect. Chromia, who was now leaning against the wall, snickered at her siblings antics and shook her head with an eye roll and a muttered 'drama queen'. To which Arcee elbowed her gut.

Ratchet snorted at Arcee's comment from his computer, turning his helm with a wicked smirk. "Your fine." He retorted, making her glare at him. "Says your Physician." and he had to hold in his chuckle at her dark look.

Before Arcee could reply back to the snickering medic, Optimus had a thought and he turned to said bot. "Ratchet-"

"Oh no no." Ratchet interrupted, not even looking back too his leader as he observed his sample that he'd taken from Chromia and Arcee. "I'm far to busy to babysit."

"I'm not a baby." Mika frowned.

"Compared to me you are." He grunted.

"I'm Seventeen." She glared.

"Yeah and I'm 18." Jack piped in. "Human age for adulthood."

"I guess you'd be just about ready for your adult frame, were you Cybertronain." All eye's turned to Chromia who piped up with a small smirk. "So not so baby."

"So if grouchy pants here doesn't wanna be Mika's guardian then what about just sticking her with me and Bulkhead?" Miko inquired curiously. "I mean, we're rarely ever apart."

"Having more then one charge may be tricky and at times dangerous. It is best to assign only one charge per Autobot. However," Optimus began. "I believe this once I will make an exception to this." As Miko was about to cheer, Optimus continued, having not been done. "Ratchet you and Chromia will be Mika's guardians."

"What?" Miko blinked, "TWO bots? I'm so jealous!" She said, playfully nudging her twin before pausing at the dark look on the medics face. "Erm... Maybe not of him..." She pointed rudely.

"Optimus!" Ratchet was quick to argue as he turned from the computer. "I am FAR to busy to watch over a human, as your medic an-"

"Oh calm your circuits Hatchet." Chromia grinned tauntingly. "It's not like you'll be alone huh? Besides, I believe what Op is trying to say is that when your busy I'll be taking her under my wing." She slightly nudged the silent girl. "And while I'm busy on missions or patrol then YOU will take her under yours."

"But Optimu-"

"Ratchet, that is final." Optimus said with narrowed eye's. The medic blinked, staring at him before huffing with a growl and whirled back to his computer to finish his analysis. This made Mika frown, what was so wrong with having her as a charge? She didn't do anything personal to the medic. She frowned even more before shaking her head and looking over to Chromia in attempts to ignore her inner thoughts.

Said Autobot transformed a long with the rest to take their new charges home and Mika hastily hopped onto Chromia as Ratchet sent one last glare over in her direction with a growl. She turned away, frowning and feeling her eye's prick in tears but quickly wiped them away. Who needed that guy anyway? He was completely and utterly rude... With that, Chromia revved her engine and tore out of the Silo.

...

...

...

The sight tonight for Mika was different. Instead of a purple and black comforter upon a large fluffy bed, it was the pink and black rocker comforter that adorned her twins bed. While Mika's room was often tidy and filled with pictures, art, books and things like that; Miko's room was filled with pictures of her favorite bands, cd's everywhere, cloths upon the ground here and there and a messy desk covered with half finished homework and pictures she'd taken of people and with people. Said girl was sitting at her desk, trying to finish her homework before bed in a frantic attempt with her tongue sticking out of the left corner of her mouth. Mika was coming in from the window, using the roof as her chance to sneak over and adorning her body was a very long black Tshirt with lime green words saying 'It's too AM for me.' over silky sleeping short shorts.

"... you waited until last minute didn't you?" Mika inquired as she observed the fast movement of Miko's pencil.

"Yup." Miko replied, glaring down at a question. "Oh!" Before she quickly jotted it down.

Now that their host parents were in bed, Mika had used this chance to sneak into Miko's room for bed as it was her turn to sleep in her sisters room. They'd alternate every night. Mika shook her head before moving into Miko's bathroom to brush her teeth, use mouth wash and then flop onto Miko's extra fluffy matress.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Miko wondered as she finished, hopping next to Miko upon the bed.

"Yeah." Mika said, "I'm curious to see how our life will change."

"Well I know me and Bulk will get a long great! Same with you and Chromia."

"I don't know about Ratchet though..." Mika muttered with a yawn, snuggling under the covers as Miko tossed them over the both of them.

"Ignore him, he's a party pooper! I bet he'll be jealous after a while because he's missing out on the most wonderful charge ever!" Miko nodded with the utmost conviction.

Mika smiled softly at her twin, eye's tearing a little before nodding. "Thanks..."

"Naturally." Miko flopped over Mika next with a mischievous twinkle. "We could always prank him as punishment too."

"Oh no..." Mika groaned, covering her eye' before grunting as Miko's arms wrapped around her midsection. She was Miko's personal pillow and Miko was Mika's personal blanket.

"Ohhh yeah."

Miko giggled with her twin before yawning loudly and sinking into the pillows. She was glad she had Miko, because she didn't know where she'd be without her... probably dead. She couldn't picture life without Miko at all! She loved being around her more then anything, they did everything together... they ate together, slept together, got into trouble together *Though Miko was always the instigator* you name it and they've done it together.

Their parents in Japan would always say, Wherever one was there would also be the other... for there cannot be Mika without Miko and vise verse. That's how it would always be, Mika decided. No matter what, even if it killed her and even if people hated her for it, she would protect Miko no matter what...and she'd do it no matter the consequences... because Mika couldn't live without Miko...

She was her rock.

Her everything... and all they really had was each other.

...

...

...

 ** _Hey guys! Here is the first chapter! Okay so its not ALL of Darkness rising like in 'The unwanted' But lemme explain why... In The Unwanted' the ENTIRE thing is like 6250 words long! Dats a lot... now on here? I've covered abut HALF of the first chapter in Unwanted and I'm at 6991. That's SO MUCH MORE WRITING! So I had split Darkness Rising into more chapters! I hope you like this Rewrite of The Unwanted! I've said it before and I'll say it again, I will keep BOTH versions! And I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear your thoughts on the differences in my writing style! I'm trying to take it VERY seriously now._**

 ** _Comment!_**

 ** _Read!_**

 ** _Love it, you don't have to but yeah..._**

 ** _Ah so as per usual... TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON;_**

 ** _Transformers Prime; Pull Me Into The Dark!_**

 ** _or_**

 ** _Transformers Prime; PMITD_**

 ** _or_**

 ** _Tfp;PMITD_**


	3. Darkness Rising Part 2

There was a delicate routine among the two sisters in which consisted of Miko's snoring face snoozing peacefully beside Mika positioned to be the first thing she sees in the morning. And so when the school alarm began blaring loudly into her ears, Mika's eye's opened to the typical snoring Miko Nakadai with cheeks puffed out and everything. Letting out a puff of amused breathless chuckling, Mika proceeded to shove Miko away from her and thus awoke her twin to the sensation of rolling off the bed and clomping onto the floor in an undignified heap.

"Oomph!" Miko quickly sat up, her hair disheveled and out of their usual buns; reigning freely over her face which in Mika's opinion was gorgeous. Her brown eye's glared heatedly to her giggling twin as she sat up on her elbows and when she attempted her retort, they heard the voice of their host mother shouting up to them to hurry up or else no breakfast.

Mika quickly got up, sneaking out of the window and managed to shimmy her way across the roof to her room before hopping into her own window and making her way to her closet. She picked a black shirt with the words 'Yeah, lets go with your idea and do it the dumbest way possible.' over light faded blue jeans that were ripped at the knee's. She quickly made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and then tame her purple and black locks. When that was complete, Mika grabbed her converse's and opened her door, running into Miko who quickly shoved her sister's glasses onto her face.

The two ran down stair's to be greeted by the glare of their host mother and a bowl of plain oatmeal. When the woman was sure the miscreants were set, she left the room and once Miko was sure she was gone, she shoved the food out the window for the dog to eat. The dog, Xavier, was grateful for any type of food and gobbled up all the non-devoured food. Mika, while her twin fed the dog the usual daily slop, snuck into their secret stash and pulled out a box of cereal and carton of milk before pouring Oreo cereal inside of their prospective bowls. The twins ate in silence for a while until their host mother came back just as they finished and sent the two outside and waiting for the school bus.

Standing, annoyed at the early morning chill and the long wait for said school bus, Mika pulled out a piece of pocky and nom'd on it just as Miko pulled out dual headphones for the two of them to listen to music. While Mika wasn't into the kind Miko was as much, she still liked listening and the two ended up sitting down on the sidewalk as the music played. Music blaring, feet taping, the two were unaware of their surroundings and so they were unaware of the group of students making their way over to the bus stop.

"Would you look at who it is." One sneered to the group.

"I think their musics too loud to hear us Marco." One sneered.

Marco Santiago glared to the two girls who were sucked into their music before a smirk set upon his lips and he walked up to them from behind and yanked the headphones off of their ears, snickering as they protested with a lout 'hey!' "Well if it isn't the local freak."

"Who you calling a freak Marcy?" Miko growled as she stood up, snatching her headphones back just as the boy narrowed his eye's at the nickname.

Marco took a step forward and his lacky friends took one as well just as Mika stood with Miko protectively in front of her as a shield. Mika frowned, her gaze lowering as she felt her body shiver under the gaze of her school bully.

"You can't hide behind her forever freak." Marco said specifically to Mika. "And you, piglet."

"Who you calling a piglet?!" Miko seethed.

"You can't protect her forever." He told her. "Just like there's five of us and only two of you."

Miko clenched her fist. "Mommy must be so proud." She said in mock kindness. "You can count! And they said your flunking math."

Marco snapped his fingers and his friends rushed the two girls who screamed and fought back. Two held Miko while another two held Mika and Marco grinned at the situation as he advanced on Mika with a dark look. To say he hated her would be an understatement. Marco despised her very existence and wouldn't care if she died suddenly on the street. Hell even the rest of the school thought that. Mika Nakadai was a freak of nature and had no right walking the same dirt path as him or anyone else, not even the right to kiss the dirt under his feet.

To Marco, she was trash.

Breath becoming faster and body slightly seizing in panic the closer he got to her form, Mika swallowed thickly and tensed her body when she saw the fire in his eye's and as he raised a hand to her, a rev of an engine startled the entire group and Marco and his friends where quick to ditch, throwing the girls onto the floor harshly as they fled. Mika hissed, sitting up and holding her now scraped hands as her twin held her knee for a moment and suddenly she found herself looking up as white cloth overtook her vision and a male appeared before her.

He was tall with red/brown messy hair, a small n shaped beard sat over a shadow of a beard, and bright blue eye's hidden behind glasses. Over his body was a doctors coat and a name tag was attached to his upper coat pocket with the Autobot's symbol and the name Ryan Chett sat underneath in elegantly written letters. He grabbed her hand, touch gentle, as he observed them.

"Just a small scrape." His voice sounded, a voice that was verrrrry familiar to Mika and she glanced over to the vehicle.

"R-Ratchet?" She blinked up to him, causing him to look down at her.

"What?"

"But.. how?" She peeked over to see a somewhat large and muscular guy in his late teens, maybe early twenties, with black hair and bright blue eyes. Over his forehead was a green bandana, a grey top holding his form tightly and dark army pants over army boots. He was speaking quietly to Miko who was openly gaping at him for all but two minutes before a large grin appeared on her face.

"It's called a holoform." Ratchet said, or should she say Ryan while he was in disguise? Whatever, Mika was just kind of shocked. "It's an invention of mine, keep this wrapped." He told her as he gently began wrapping the bleeding scrapes.

As Bulkheads holoform finished helping with Miko, said girl was staring at Ratchet and Mika with a curious look. Did Ratchet have any idea what he'd just done? He just saved Mika from her school bully, saved her from the usual beating and Miko watched at how her twin was staring at Ratchet. A grin sat upon Miko's face as her mind raced, oh yeah she definitely knew that the bots would be good for her. Though the grumpy medic was questionable, at least he seemed to care about her health.

Well... he was a doctor after all.

"Later Bulkhead will have to take you to base." Ratchet started, looking down at the girl. When he'd come to the school, though very much reluctant as he'd never wanted a charge let alone a shared one in the first place, he was shocked to see the two girls in the hands of those boys. He'd quickly inquired to what they were doing over the com to the others when Bumblebee had replied and told him it happens to Raf as well and that they were known as bullies.

Bee used the description of them being like a version of Decepticon's and how their treatment to Autobot's were (well maybe toned down in comparison on account of the Cons being much, much more violent). This had startled Ratchet into speeding up, Decepticon like humans? That didn't sound good at all, and with that he parked closer and Revved his engine angrily to startle the boys. While he didn't like the children, they _were_ technically under their protection and the medic would be damned if he allowed something to happen if he could do something. Just because he didn't like them didn't mean he wanted anything bad to happen, by human hands or not.

"Why?" Mika questioned after a moment of silence.

"Chromia is on a mission and I am far to busy with testings." He replied. "Now hurry up so I can get back to base."

But despite his brushing off of her curiosity and his brief show of kindness, Mika found herself smiling ever so slightly as Ratchet helped her up seemingly oblivious to the girls expression.

...

...

...

Mika shook her head, hands gripping tightly at the seat belt and her heart pounding wildly in her ears. She wasn't ready for this, there's no way she was ready for this! Mika turned to Miko who was grinning widely as she peered out of the window and was practically bounced in her seat. Bulkhead had finally come to pick them up and now they were spending some 'quality time' together before heading to base and by quality time, Mika meant crazy Miko stuff... like preparing to speed down a large rocky hill... to their death.

"Are you ready!?" Miko made sure to secure her seat belt before squealing in excitement.

"No!" Mika squeaked in pure terror as her vision blurred when she looked down the slope. "Bulkhead please don-"

"To bad! Lets go Bulk!" Miko cheered while punching her fist into the air.

"Er..." Bulkhead frowned in worry. "Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you, not putting you in danger."

"Yup! Th-this is not protecting. Nope. NO." Mika rambled as she tried pushing herself farther into her seat.

Miko paused in her cheering to peer at Bulkhead's radio with a raised brow before she scoffed. "We're sitting inside a ten ton Robot. We're protected." She assured as she pat the roof of his vehicular form.

This did little to assure Mika who's heart was beating faster and faster, as if it would leap from her chest at any given moment. It especially pounded when Bulkheads engine roared to life and he leaned forward before careening down the hill. The bot cringed at the sheer intensity of Mika's scream and then the velocity of Miko's cheering.

"Woohoo!"

He could only hope Ratchet and Chromia didn't kill him for terrifying their charge who was now clinging for dear life onto his steering wheel and screaming as if someone was murdering her.

Yup... He was dead.

And dead he was for as soon as they finished their fooling around and playing, He had returned to base via bridge and the moment they entered the silo, Mika made a desperate attempt to get out of his alt form and slammed into the floor with a squeak.

"Mika?" Miko popped her head out and peered down at her sister before giggling as Mika blew a strand of bangs out of her eye's, glaring through her glasses at her sister, before muttering an 'I'm okay.'

"Bulkhead." He quickly looked over to the one who had called him, and just as he feared, there Ratchet stood with a narrow gaze. "What did you do?" He inquired as he looked over his half charge.

"Uhh..."

"That was sweet!" Miko cheered as she leaped from Bulkheads Alternative form, her adrenaline going wiled as she practically danced around Mika's form on the floor just as Bumblebee and Arcee appeared.

Bulkhead was quick to transform, staring sheepishly at the medic and about to reply when he'd winced and felt something rattling within his chassis. Confused, He opened a compartment and reached within his frame before grasping something and pulling it out only to blink at a guitar.

"Whoops..." Miko said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I must of forgot that in the back seat?"

And yet again before Bulkhead could come up with an excuse for the human upon the ground who's heart was beating erratically, Optimus ventured forth from some unknown place and spoke up. "Ratchet, ready the ground bridge." His voice broke through the noise the children were making as Jack and Raf came from their guardians. "Autobot's prepare to-" He paused for a moment to stare at the children and his soldiers who all stared up at him expectantly. He'd momentarily forgotten that they had the children around now and he frowned as he began to feel rather uncertain on what to do...

"Roll out?" Arcee tilted her head just as Chromia's engine roared into base and she transformed.

"Hey kid." She smiled to her charge, patting her head. "Sorry about not being there today. Duty called."

"It's okay..." Mika said shyly.

"-Remain here." Optimus finished much to Arcee's confusion. "Ratchet, you and Arcee are with me. Chromia, I will be outside of communications range for some time and as such I will be leaving you in charge."

Chromia blinked to him in uncertainty just as Miko made her way closer to her bot and not so inconspicuously whisper shouted. "Dude, your like the biggest and toughest bot. You should totally be in charge."

"Errr... he never picks me." Bulkhead mumbled before looking for Mika who'd disappeared on them.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing but babysitting is another." Arcee argued. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever." Ratchet informed with an annoyed twitch in his left optic.

Chromia and the rest chuckled at that before she shook her head and peeked over to her charge snoozing away on the couch and she gave a smirk. "I think I'll be fine 'baby sitting' as you put it on account that my charge is... indisposed."

All the bots turned to the direction she was looking at chuckled at the sight of the girl laying half on the couch and a snore leaving her every now and then.

"She has issues sleeping sometimes." Miko said with a shrug. "She'll wake in a bit." Miko informed before Optimus, Arcee and Ratchet exited the Silo via Bridge.

"So! Whats on the agenda?" Jack said after a moment of silence and Chroma folded her arms as she leaned against the wall.

"Well, I should probably finish my homework and study for tomorrow's test." Rafael mumbled as he pulled out his laptop and flopped next to the snoozing Mika.

"What? But that's not due till... like... next week." Miko argued, studying and homework was BORING.

"Try the day after tomorrow Miko." Jack chuckled, "Luckily mines all finished." He folded his arm's before raising an eyebrow at her. "I'm guessing you put it all off... again."

"... Shut up."

It wasn't but an hour to two hours later that a loud and obnoxious beeping had began to blare through the base and proceeded to wake Mika who had slept through Agent Fowler's visit and melt down, plus through Miko's jam session... according to what her twin informed her that is. In an attempt to block out the loud blaring noise, Mika covered her ears and gave a startled cry at the painful velocity of the sound before Chromia's voice shouted over the noise.

"We have received an alert from Agent Fowler!" She informed before turning to the Autobots and then the children as the alarm quieted. "You four are to stay here while we track his position."

Mika rubbed her eye's sleepily as she watched Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Chromia bolt into the ground bridge with strict order's to Jack who was in charge. Slightly confused, the dark haired girl let out a soundless yawn before an arm appeared out of no where and yanked her a long and through the bridge with a startled, unheard, yelp before she found herself and Miko in a large canyon like structure.

Even more confused, alert, and startled, Mika looked to see it had been Miko who pulled her through the bridge and was now yanking her to hide behind a rock that sat a little bit of a ways away from the Autobot's.

Following their train of vision, Mika paled as her eye's landed on a very large and very gloomy alien like ship that sat menacingly before them with those vehicon things patrolling around it with weapons out and gazes trained all around... this was where Fowler's distress signal came from? She felt her body begin to tremble in fear only to freeze on the spot when her necklace began to pulse.

Startled, Mika pulled her purple crescent moon out and stared at it mutely as the purple in the moon began to ominously glow and unbeknownst to the Autobot's, two humans and Vehicons-

Somewhere both within the ship and within a large intimidating Decepticon, the same purple crystal began to pulse in sync causing the Decepticon to pause in his flight to peer down at the pulsing glow before his helm turned back towards where he'd left the Decepticon warship.

The purple and black haired girl began to frown even more at the necklace and at the dark pulse it was giving off before she quickly shoved it back into her shirt and turned her attention back to Miko who popped her head up from behind the rocks excitedly. "So what's the plan?"

So startled where the bots, they all jumped and whirled back to the sound of the voice only to gasp at the sight of the two sister's and Chromia and Bulkhead narrowed their eyes angrily. "Miko/Mika!" They hissed at the same time only for the sound of a powering up gun to distract them and have them turn into the direction in which it sounded only to come face to face with a vehicon making it's way over to them.

" **Oh... unwise.** " Miko and Mika practically whimpered just as Bulkhead let out a battle growl and leaped up from his position and towards the oncoming con. His large frame clashed against it as it tried in vain to shake the huge bot from its body and Bulkhead had enough courtesy to turn to the two girls.

"Get down!" He shouted as Mika grabbed Miko and dodged oncoming fire from the Decepticon warship, the two rolling across the rocky ground and gaining scrapes against their skin just as Chromia and Bumblebee began firing back.

Very much into the fight, Miko watched her guardian battling the con with complete and utter awe as the rumbled and tumbled about before Bulkhead managed to pin the con down and proceeded to beat the slag out of it. Wanting nothing more then to be apart of the action, Miko jumped from her hidden position and raced over, picking up the biggest rock she could all the while shouting. "Hold him in place!" Before she slammed the rock onto the con's face.

The rock clanked against the con's head before falling uselessly onto the ground and the battle around them practically paused as all stopped fighting to stare over at Miko. Said girl noticed the awkward air and sheepishly rubbed her head "Uh... whoopsie?"

"Look away!" Bulkhead shouted as he and the con resumed their struggled.

"But-" Miko started to protest before Bulkhead replied to her in a much, MUCH more stern of a voice.

"Turn away now!"

Mika turned her head, the battle was starting to get to her. She'd always hated violence, never liking to be around it or the cause of it as she'd always wanted to be a medic and help people, but never harm... Mika's innocent, but semi dark and abused, mind had one sure drilled belief. A life was a life even that of a criminal. So with that, Mika quickly clenched her eye's shut and held her hands over her ears in fear of hearing the sound. But Chromia had made her way over to her half charge and, upon noticing the state she was in concerning battle, covered her with her hands as to help block out the sound of Bulkhead snarling and slamming his fist through the Decepticon's Chassis and thoroughly ripping it's spark out.

Miko however, continued watching in unbound fascination with only one word leaving her lips. "Whoa..."

It was safe to assume that after that, Chromia was quick to com back to base for the children to get the bridge back to which she had explained the workings quickly to Rafael and the bots were waiting in near by cover as the vehicons searched endlessly for the intruders near by. Not even twenty minutes had passed before Bulkhead began to grow ever so restless as time passed on and he shifted in discomfort, "What's taking them so long?" He wondered in aggravation, the Children in the back looking at each other with a frown, they had to get to Fowler before it was too late!

As if on cue in response to Bulkhead inquiry, the bridge opened near them and out of it came Rafael and Jack who stared over to them in worry. "What are you doing!?" Chromia commanded as they both came through. "Do you realize what you've done?" She questioned as the portal behind them closed.

Raf looked up to her wide eyed and apologetic before she let out a hiss of aggravation and turned to Bulkhead. "We have no choice but to let them tag along. Bulkhead I want you to-"

"You there! Autobot's sighted!" A voice shouted from the ship and that's when shots began raining down on them harshly causing the bots to curse.

"Scrap! Get in now!" Bulkhead, who had been in his alternative form, swung around with his

Bulkhead transformed and popped open his door's for the two children to hop into, unknown to them that Mika and Miko hadn't been seen and were already hidden in back, and Jack let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks Bulkhead." Jack said, puffing air out from running.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, more so groaned.

"We opened the bridge for Chromia and came through to help with Mika and Miko." Raf explained.

"Have you seen them?" Jack inquired in worry before he let out a rather girly scream followed by Raf and then Bulkheads screeching to a stop just as Miko and Mika popped up from the back seat, thoroughly scaring the scrap out of everyone.

" **What do they look like**?"

"Alright, everyone out." Bulkhead demanded as his door's popped open. Frowning, the children all looked at each other before beginning to pile out, only Bulkhead hadn't noticed that he shut the doors upon Mika and Miko before he was speeding off and making the two crash into each other before suddenly the bot had transformed around them and encased them in shadows.

In the dark, and now more scared then before, Mika hugged herself to her twin for protection and comfort while Miko shouted for her to hang on as their world began to move

The two winced as the world around them tipped, shook and their heads began to feel light and airy just as Miko began to groan and whine about her stomach and the urge to hurl. Mika was quick to urge her to hold it as she didn't quite want puke upon her body. The two listened to the ongoing battle outside of the darkness they were encased in and when it went silent, Miko proceeded to pound on the wall around them very much wanting OUT.

Bulkhead, now a top the ship while Chromia and Bee stormed the inside from below, blinked in confusion at the knocking before sparing a glance to Raf and Jack who were looking around them in alarm. Sighing in exasperation, Bulkhead opened his chest compartment and was only slightly shocked to see the two girls popping up making sounds as if they were going to throw up, much to his disgust. "Miko?! Mika?!"

"I heaved on your floor mats." Miko groaned as she held her stomach, attempting to hold back the urge to heave once more.

"Sorry." Mika whimpered almost silently as she clutched her stomach as well, the nausea washing over her and Miko like a title wave only to be multiplied through their bond as they felt each other's ill feelings.

"Remind my to never do that again." Miko informed Mika as Bulkhead set them down.

"Duly noted." Mika grumbled before stretching and taking notice of the empty top of the ship and the two cast thumbs up to Bulkhead who chuckled sheepishly.

"Wowwww nice work Bulk!" Miko whistled before pretending to hold a microphone and adopting a wild look. "Today on Wreckers gone wild, we got bulky wreaker Bulkhead live in action."

Mika gave a little laugh while Bulkhead rolled his eye's, the moment however was short lived as a hatch suddenly shot open and the sound of pede's racing towards them sent them into alarm as vehicons began to poor out of the hatch. Miko yanked Mika away and towards a safe point so as not the get in the way.

Unfortunately a con had flew between the two and ended up separating them as Miko went flying to the left and slamming into a part of the ship with a pained groan, and Mika was sent flying into the air only a few feet from the ground before slamming down and rolling across the metal of the ship. She rolled to a stop a moment later with a gasp of pain and, in an attempt to get up, placed her hands down to push her up. Something must have triggered a hidden compartment in the ship because the moment Mika's hands touched the metal (Though unknownst to her it was actually her necklace that had touched the metal beneath her) A hidden hatch opened and she suddenly found herself falling and being swallowed into darkness with only Miko's name screaming from her lips in terror.

The last thing Mika heard as she was enveloped into the shadow's was the sound of Miko screaming her name before _nothing_


	4. Darkness Rising Part 3

Falling down a dark and menacing hole was NOT fun in the slightest, Mika decided as she proceeded to scream her lungs out while she fell deeper and deeper down the dark hole. Her eye's stung and her heart was pounding deep within her chest so hard it felt like it was pounding in her throat. Down, down, down she fell before suddenly she smacked onto some wires with a pained cry. Coughing and hacking, She struggled to get up, hands grasping at the wire's she'd fallen against when a noise caught her attention and she with held a gasp as two Decepticon's came walking down the hall chatting with each other.

"Did you get the human confined?" A red one asked, his voice deep.

"Yes, all chained and ready for Starscream's...interrogation." A blue Con responded as their pedes beat across the floor of the hallway.

Thump, Thump, Thump.

Mika listened intently, perhaps if she escaped she could tell Chromia and Bulkhead what she heard to get to Agent Fowler? Trying to listen to the low voices, Mika leaned down further with her eyebrows furrowed only to widen as a crack is heard. Frantically her head swiveled down to see the wire's she was on, while durable looking, were rather small and were breaking under her weight. Attempting to stand and grasp onto something else, Mika tried shifting her weight however unfortunate she was, the wires beneath her snapped and She fell through before smacking onto the helm of the blue con who froze when he felt and heard a PING.

"What the?!" The Red bot looked wide eyed just as Mika groaned and Sat up while rubbing her head. When she stopped, her gaze met the red eye's of the Decepticon who's face she could now see, was white. Both stared at each other for a second before the one beneath her moved and she yelped in fear as she tumbled about his shoulder and yelped once more as very large hands appeared to grab her.

"No!" She cried as she backed away only to squeak a she fell off and tumbled down his frame and landing on a heap upon the floor. Quickly gathering her bearings, Mika jolted up just in time to doge the grabby hands of both cons which caused them to bonk heads.

"Ouch!" They growled while Mika took off.

Only she didn't get very far when a dark colored one paused in the hall way as Mika turned and crashed into his pede's. Freezing and staring up in fear, Mika's eyes met a blank and dark visor of a rather lithe bot who was a faded dark purplish blue and had glowing seams. Feeling her fear escalate, Mika stood and prepared to bolt another way when something inside of her heart pulsed and she grasped her chest in pain, unbeknownst to her the bot before her had done the same thing and was now staring at her fully where as before it was only a glance. Now he stared at her and an angry vibe ran across the bot causing her to stagger back just as a pressure ignited within her.

Mika panted, feeling as if someone was squeezing her lungs while the pressure intensified and she grasped her throat and felt her heart begin to restrict painfully... and just as tears began to form at the pain in the corner of her eye's, something felt like it was ripped away from her very being and her body was awash in absolutely horrifying fury and Mika felt like she was _drowning_ in it. This feeling was accompanied by a deadly cold feeling and so much sorrow she felt as if she were going to perish from it. Mika choked and clutched harder at her throat, her knees wobbling as her vision began to swim. That cold and empty feeling was grasping onto her like a greedy hand clambering its way up and up her body before wrapping tightly around her heart and her throat.

Alone... Mika felt so alone! What was this? Where was it coming from? Her lips trembled and her eye's watered ever more and before Mika could so much as choke out a plea of mercy from whatever this Decepticon was doing to her, whatever he had done to cause her heart to ache so badly as if that anger... as if that sorrow and cold emptiness were here very own feelings, the same red bot from before grasped upon her body and yanked her off of the ground.

"AH!" She yelped, the feeling disappearing as soon as she left the gaze of the lithe Decepticon.

"Well, well." The one holding her cooed. "What have we here?"

"L-Let me go!" Mika stuttered as she kicked and squirmed.

"What is it knockout? Hm? A human, on the Nemesis?" The Blue one inquired, gold eye's staring at her from a red face. "How very odd." He leaned closer, causing her eye's to widen and her hands to shove against the con's face that moved too close for comfort. He only chuckled at her attempt, and at the odd feeling her warm squishy hands against his metal cheeks created.

"G-get away!"

"Looks like I get a new toy Breakdown." The one now known to Mika as Knockout, sneered and she kicked ever harder and began to send her sheer panic and terror to Miko in hopes that her twin would pinpoint her location. "Perfect for my new experiment." He purred darkly.

"Hey, when your done, think I could play around with her a little?" Breakdown grinned making Mika pale. "She's kinda cute for a human and I could use a new toy... my last one broke."

Mika trembled and her eye's widened as she stared with absolute horror at him and Knockout laughed boisterously. "I think you terrified her Breaker, lets go take her to... play. What Starscream won't know can't hurt him... much."

Mika screamed for Miko in her head and just as she was about to react out loud instead of internally, she felt a boost of confidence pouring from Miko as she practically drowned Mika in it that her mouth opened without thought. "Sexy voiced Con said what now?"

Knockout, startled at the ever so quick change in attitude and demeanor plus sentence, froze and almost gaped down at the human femme. "What?" He replied, much to Mika's amusement.

And as he had been distracted, Mika quickly acted when his grip lightened just enough for her to reach a hidden knife within her pocket and pulled it up high enough, popping it out and proceeding to slice the cons hand who cried out, not in pain, but absolute infuriated horror.'

"MY FINISH!" He roared, dropping the girl who slammed into the ground with a cry of pain.

Quick to get upon her feet, Mika bolted down the hall in a mad dash and hopes to once more escape but like earlier, smacked into what appeared to be stilettos. "What is this... parasite doing on my ship?" A new con hissed, his voice dripped with absolute disgust and his face lifted in a sneer.

"Starscream!" Knockout, who'd chased after the girl, paused. "Uh... I found her?"

"Yes but how exactly did she get upon this ship?!" He screeched causing the present cons to flinch and Breakdown was quick to pick the girl back up. "No matter, get rid of her before Lord Megatron finds out."

Get rid? Mika's heart hammered and she frowned, as in kill? How was she supposed to hang on until the Autobot's saved her? Surely they were on their way? They were just battling outside after all... Then that's all she really had to do right? She had to buy them time some how... but how exactly would she do it?

"I think she's a pet of the Autobot's." Breakdown said as he wiggled the child around who was deep in thought.

"Then put her with the other." Starscream growled in frustration. "The interrogation should have begun long ago! Now hurry up." He threateningly bared his claws causing Breakdown to growl at him in defense and Knockout to hold a servo to his finish protectively.

"Right o!" Despite the worry for his poor finish being ruined, Knockout maintained a joyful expression that then turned tauntingly as he peered at the girl within his partner's grasp. "Look's like you get to play with Screamy." He whispered after Starscream stormed off.

Mika, beyond her current terror, blinked at him and paused in her thinking and struggling... Screamy?

After a trip down many halls, more taunts and attempts to escape the cons grasp, Mika soon found herself being brought into a room where said Agent Fowler dangled tied up in chains. Breakdown placed her up next to Fowler and Knockout tied her tight and then, in a taunting way, Knockout swatted her dangling tied figure and laughed when she began to swing and smacked into Fowler who glared at the cons. As soon as they left the room, Fowler turned to her in concern.

"You alright kid?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said honestly, Mika just wanted to go home... this place was terrifying and that bot... the lithe one that some how had magically made her feel like she did, he wouldn't leave her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him! Who was he? What was those feelings she felt seeping off of him and in to her? Why did it feel as if something had awoken inside of her when they met? She had so many questions with no possible explanation and that was starting to grate on her nerve.

"Ah, here we are." Starscream cooed as he stepped into the room, watching in glee as the girl seemed to shrink into herself, but the male however... was glaring even harder. "Welcome Agent Fowler."

"You treat all your guests this nice?" Fowler inquired with a raised brow, a hint of taunting in his voice.

Ignoring the human, Starscream continued as he proceeded to circle his prey ever more tauntingly, "Hm... You are a friend of the Autobot's yes? Any friend of the Autobot's-"

"Autobot?" Fowler blinked, his face adopting a confused look. "That one of them... coin operated wash my own car place? Because, let me tell you, My car- yeesh. Dirty."

Blinking in surprise, Starscream stare at the male human and then narrowed them, giving a semi amused smirk. "Is that how it's going to be?" The Con inquired with a raised eyebrow thingy... well Mika didn't know what to call it. "Perhaps you didn't know, or no one has told you, but I have no appreciation for human humor." And as Starscream approached, a vehicon stepped forth with a weapon. "Now tell me, where is the Autobot base?"

And the two continued this banter for a while, and during this time Mika could see the con's patience wearing thinner and thinner before a snarl resounded the room and Starscream slammed his fist next to Agent Fowler while the vehicon stepped forth. Knowing what was coming, and from the expression Fowler secretly sent her, Mika clamped her eye's shut and the sounds of Fowler being hit and prodded at by those sharp digits rang in her ears. Teeth clenching and heart lurching, Mika tried cutting out all sounds... from the sound of Starscream's claws scraping down the mans flesh, to the sound of Fowler's pained grunts (he refusing to scream) and to the sound of Starscream's frustrated snarl's as each attempt to get the man to be vocal was thwarted.

"The Autobot base! Where is it?!" The Con had enough playing, now he would get serious.

Mika un-clenched her eye's and the first thing she saw was Breakdown who'd stayed in the room as a guard of sorts. He was watching her intently and she furrowed her brow's at him, why was he watching her? Shouldn't he be watching the door? There was something in those golden eye's of his but she couldn't exactly discern what it was. The second thing she saw as she turned her head was Starscream's bloodied claws and her ears began to ring as her heartbeat became the loudest in her ears.. but something told her not to look... not to look.

"Tell me where it is!"

"Sure thing." Fowler growled out with a grunt and Starscream's expression turned eager. "But I have to ask you something first."

"Yes?" Starscream leaned closer with a triumphant grin. "Go on, I'm listening."

Mika could HEAR the mischief in Fowler's voice so she wondered how the con didn't and for a brief moment she shook her head, still not looking, and thought to herself how naive this con was to fall for the false tone Fowler was taking with him.

"I've got an issue with the customer service around her. Can I speak to a manager?" Fowler's voice rang clear, amusement dripping from him as well as a sense of impenetrable defiance. He would not, and really, WOULD not reveal the Autobot base.

And so it was quite clear to Starscream, as Mika risked a chance to turn and watch him and the infuriated expression he'd adopted, that the human would not budge willingly and that drastic measure's were to be taken. "Gah!" The seeker seethed. "I make the decisions here! I am in charge." He snarled and leaned closer. "Breakdown!"

"Yes?"

"Go get the prod."

The prod? Mika looked between the cons and then, to Fowler and she almost screamed. He'd been scratched up pretty good as if he just got into a fight with a cat! Small cuts and breaks in the skin leaked trails of blood and she shivered at the sight. Though it wasn't a horrendous sight, the thought of them being capable of doing SO much more was nauseating. Thinking quickly, Mika decided she had to act! She had to distract them somehow from doing anything farther, from finding anything out until the bots could get there. So Mika did the one thing she rarely ever did, she opened her mouth and did what she believe Miko would do in her position.

"Hey!" Mika barked causing the cons and human to jump, but Starscream was still angrily staring down Agent Fowler. "Screamy pie."

Starscream jerked, turning from the male to the female in surprise, what did she just call him? Screamy pie? Surely no human was stupid enough to just... say that? "W-what did you say?" He asked flabbergasted while Breakdown resisted laughing, barely succeeding as a snort escaped his frame.

"You're not going to probe his butt like an alien are you? I must say, that's quite disgusting." The mech's and human began to stare at her, albeit weirdly. "I've heard that's what aliens do, and let me tell you, I could do with out the nightmare's."

Staring at her in astonishment at her... oddity, Starscream turned to a vehicon. "Teach him a lesson while I deal with this one."

The vehicon saluted and, with a prod now brought in that began sparking dangerously, made his way over to Fowler and proceeded to jab and shock the man who couldn't hold back his scream's any longer. Mika flinched and gasped at each cry and howl of pain being released and she fought her hardest to refrain from crying for the man next to her... fought her hardest to not look over and watch. Though the final thing she fought for was an easy accomplishment as Starscream made his way over to her.

"I-I wont tell you anything!" Mika spat as she kicked her feat in a poor attempt to get back when the con came closer, only to squeak in fear (much to his amusement) when his now dried bloody claws grasped around her body and brought it closer to his face to where she stared at him in the eye's.

In those creepy red eye's that narrowed on her form.

"Hmhm." He chuckled darkly at her fear, drinking it in. "Are you sure?" He purred, very much satisfied by her reactions. This one wasn't a trained soldier like the other male was, no, this one was fresh for the pickings. Still a sparkling in Cybertronian terms, and clueless to the war that constantly surrounded them.

Be it the war between the Cybertronian's or the war between human kind.

Trying to be brave, Mika attempted to lock her fear away and put on a mask to protect her inner-self and thus began grinning psychotically, making Starscream frown at the switch of emotions so quickly. If there was one thing Mika was really good at, it was pretending everything was hunky dory and taking all the encouragement her twin sent her and letting it lose as if she was as crazy as Harley Quinn from Batman, but without Miko's confidence, Mika wouldn't be able to access the pool of confidence she'd gain from her. "You're in my bubble." She commented causing him to frown at her. "And the only time people go in other people's bubble's is to do the smoochy smoochy."

"Smoochy... smoochy?" He echoed in surprise, turning back to a shocked Breakdown who stared at them. "Wha-"

"And I don't kiss on the first date buddy." She finished with a teasing coo that made the con reel backwards in appalled shock.

"As if I would ever do such a thing with a disgusting fleshy!" Starscream screeched in disgust, in shock. He couldn't believe what this human femme was saying! Of all the reactions to get, that was not one of them, where did the terror filled girl go?

Mika refrained a chuckle at his reaction before pausing when she noticed an odd tint in his metal like cheeks and she tilted her head. "Are you blushing?"

"NO!" Starscream shouted while stomping his pede. Breakdown began chortling, he was starting to like this little femme and the reactions she drew from Starscream.

"But your cheeks ar-"

"I'm not blushing!"

Mika shook her head before her eye's quickly darted around the room, if she could just keep on distracting them... then maybe the bots could get there quicker, she just had to keep going... and hopefully not be killed.

"And how could I be disgusting?" She whined. "I showered this morning just for you!"

Starscream gaped, then blinked once, then twice before shaking his head and gave a cute growl, well it would be a little cute had he not wanted to kill her that is... "Grrr Autobot base, where is it!?"

"S-sure thing." Fowler's voice cut in causing the two to look over to him. This time Mika did give a shout of shock as wounds and marks were littering his body from the vehicons ministration and her body paled in both terror and worry. "R-Right after you eat my star s-spangled shorts!"

Having enough of the males commentary, Starscream yanked the prod from the vehicon and charged it up with a malicious sneer and rammed it into the human male, taking particular pleasure in his pained screams and Mika's startled shout and plea to stop. He hit the man again and again all the while chuckling before watching as Fowler passed out from pain, a trickle of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth.

"Hm... as I imagined, energon and human nervous systems do not mix." He sneered before turning on Mika with a sadistic grin. "No matter, we have one. More. Human. Left." He leaned forward and his expression began terrifying her as she had a feeling that her stalling wouldn't last much longer... and with that last thought a movement above caught her eye as she ever so slightly peered up to see Chromia positioned on the roofing to drop down before motioning for her to stay quiet. Eye's now determined, Mika looked back to the closing in Con.

"Epp epp epp epp!" She yelped, "No! Just a minute you shifty Con!"

"Shifty?"

"I may have the information you require but I don't fancy mech's ramming things into me if you know what I mean." Mika stated so seriously, face expressionless, that it was slightly amusing... but also appalling to the three cons in the room who gained odd shades to their cheeks and before Starscream could comment once more, a knock upon the door is heard a long with some sort of scuffle from the outside.

Angered at the interruption, Starscream stomped his way over to the door and yanked it open to reveal a wobbling vehicon. "Well what is it!?" Starscream demanded only to flinch as the vehicon fell over to the ground and revealed Bumblebee and Bulkhead with their weapons up and charged.

"Not another move con." Bulkhead barked darkly while Bumblebee gave a beep like growl of agreement.

"Not so fast!" Starscream said as within seconds had his own weapon pointed to Mika and Fowler. "I wouldn't do anything if I were you or the two get it." He hissed.

"Chromia!" Mika shouted in terror, her previous bravado now gone with the appearances of her allies. Upon hearing her cry, Chromia felt an overprotective part of her rearing its head and her lips lifted into an infuriated snarl as her weapons charged and blasted Starscream's aimed weapon. The con yelped as she leaped down and onto him as the two got into a wrestling scuffle, Chromia's mind had gone blank as her motherly instincts activated. There was a child in danger, a child that she was charged with caring for and in her mind that made her HER child. And so, if her child was threatened or frightened or in danger then Chromia would rip that bastard apart.

Breakdown and the vehicon acted when Starscream was taken to the floor and the room was soon filled with both factions fire which caused the hanging child to squeak and scream as shots barely missed her and Fowler's hanging bodies. That was until another vehicon entered and spotted her there and in an act of angry malicious intent, he picked up the prod and stalked closer. Fearing for her life, Mika began kicking wildly in the air and hadn't noticed that her world was beginning to grow dim as a purple haze began to set over her eye's and as the vehicon jammed the device over her body, electric shocks showering down her in waves of pain, Mika let loose an enraged scream and blacked out.

No one noticed the con that shocked her was now laying in a crumbled pile of useless scrap on the ground, glowing the same purple she'd just seen before fading into dead metal.

...

...

...

"Come on, come on." Was the first words Mika heard as she began regaining consciousness.

Her mind was a fuzz, memory detached temporarily as her brow's furrowed in frustration. Where was she? What happened? Her mind spun and began to overwork its self to remember and a searing headache attacked her causing her to groan in pain as the rest of her body caught up to her. Everything was so sore... she could barely move! What happened to her? Piece by piece things began coming back... School, meeting the Autobot's, her guardians, the Decepticon warship, that lithe Deceptico-

"NO!" Mika shouted as she shot up, her mind caught up as the image of the vehicon coming for her wracked her mind.

"Easy..." A black haired woman put her hand on her, frowning in worry as blue eye's stared down at her. "Take it easy Mika."

"C-Chromia?" Mika called confused.

"It's just my holoform." She replied. "You took quite the hit from that energon prod, I'm surprised your not as out of it as Fowler."

"Fowler? I-Is he okay!?" Mika demanded only for a sudden noise to startle her and caused her to jerk her head in the direction of Fowler's hysterical voice.

"I LIKE PIE! Can we stop for pie?"

Mika blinked, then turned to Chromia who snickered and then upon noticing Mika was staring at her she sobered up and cleared her throat. "He... isn't reacting very well, Ratchet figures he'll snap out of it eventually." Chromia explained while her charge turned to see Ratchet in a com with the other Bots. "I stayed behind to make sure you were okay. You really had us worried kiddo."

"I-I'm sorry." Mika said, casting her gaze to the ground. "I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Just... don't do it again okay? I know we don't know each other very well but... you seem like a good kid. So, you know..." Chromia said a bit awkwardly, as if unsure what to say at the given moment.

"YOU!" The two gasped and turned to Fowler who was shouting and pointing to Miko, Jack and Rafael. Said children were beside Ratchet, staring in confusion. "Soldier! You're out of uniform!"

"Uniform?" Mika tilted her head a long with Chromia who mimicked her.

"Put on some pants!" Fowler finished before flopping back onto the bed and promptly passing back out.

Mika was VERY glad she wasn't as disorientated as Fowler... Chromia shook her helm before patting the girls shoulders and making her way over to Ratchet to explain to Optimus her status. While this was happening, a familiar noise caught Mika's attention to see her twin and the others going through the ground bridge and a sense of alarm ran through her. What if Miko was going to get hurt? Or worse, captured by the cons and subjected to what Fowler went through?! Despite her entire body screaming at her to stay put, Mika staggered off of the bed and all but hobbled to the bridge and through it. All the while Chromia had been speaking to Ratchet.

Once the dizzying swirling vortex dispersed, Mika found herself landing on top of a squishy body which groaned under her weight. Once she shoved herself up and off of said body, she spotted Miko sitting up with another groan before her brown gaze turned up to her. "Wha- Mika!?" Her twins shocked expression stayed for a moment before it morphed into a Cheshire grin. "You snuck out on your own. I'm so proud."

"Mika?" Jack inquired as he and Raf stared.

"You should be resting." Raf stated with a disapproving look.

"I'm... I'm fine." Mika denied, shaking her head. "Only a little woozy..." She muttered before the two boys sighed and nodded, leading her inside of the building.

Miko peered inside, looking left and then right before rolling across the hall to the other side and her back leaned against the wall. She then peeked around the corner in search for any security guards and when she potted none, she turned to Jack who did the same (Minus the epic spy roll that Miko did)

"All clear." Miko stated before turning to Mika who rose an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Mika smiled amused, shoving her woozy feeling and aching body to the back of her mind. "Security sure is lax around here." She stated as they found the door to the control room.

"Yeah, which is kinda weird. I mean, shouldn't there be like... security guards roaming around?" Miko questioned while Raf made his way over to the computer and began typing away on it.

"It is odd." Jack agreed with a frown, but hey better luck for them right? Besides, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth... as the saying went. "Let's just do what we came here to do before we get into trouble.

"No problem." Raf said as he pushed his glasses up his face when it drifted to far down. "I'm in." He stated with a very small triumphant smile that soon turned to a small frown. "So are the Decepticon's."

"What?" The other three asked startled and leaned in to look at the computer.

"What... what is this?" Mika pointed in curiosity. On the computer Raf was working his hacking magic on, was some odd... blue prints? No... Schematics?

"Schematics." Raf confirmed her thought process. "With the same alien math we saw on the Decepticon warship... but this time I can download it." Raf said as he shuffled around in his pockets and pulled out a USB stick and shoved it into the computer and typed furiously on the keyboard. "It has to be the space bridge Ratchet was worried about."

"Space bridge?" Mika inquired.

"The Con's may be planning to attempt to use Megatron's dark energon abilities to bring back dead Cybertronian's from their home planet and use the bridge to bring them here. To earth." Jack explained while Mika's eye's widened.

"That's horrible!"

"You miss everything when you pass out." Miko told her twin.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault." Mika defended. "Well... it sort of is... but it's partially your fault too."

"Me? How?"

"You're the one who pulled me through the bridge in the first place."

"Guilty."

"Hmmm." Raf's voice interrupted the bickering twins who turned to him. "The Con's are syncing their dishes... but I can sync to them." Jack frowns more as he walked up to Raf's chair and placed his hands on the back of it to watch.

"Will they know?"

"Even if they see that I'm in the system, they'll have no idea I'm in the house." Raf explained as his eye's darted from one part of the screen to the other before his eye's widened. "They're locked onto Cyberton!"

"But not for long-." Miko started while Mika smirked.

"Not when Special Hacker-" Mika continued.

" **Rafael Esquival is on the case!** " They finished together which caused Raf to laugh.

"That's so creepy sometimes." Jack mumbled as he stared at the sisters oddly.

" **You're just jealous.** " They retorted.

"Stop it."

" **Nah**."

"Whoa, awesome." Miko grinned as she the satellites moved. "How'd you do that?"

"Year's of practice." Raf explained with a sheepish smile.

Mika rolled her eyes before something caught her attention and her gaze was turned to a blinking red light upon a camera in the corner. "Uhm... guys?"

They turned to where Mika was now pointing and Miko cursed in a panic, however Jack seemed totally fine as he spoke. "Just because the camera's on doesn't mean anyone's on them." He attempted to sooth.

"The dishes moved back." Raf blinked, "I'll just... move it back again."

"What happens when they realize they're being punked?" Mika frowned, would they come here and capture them? Would they take her back to the dark place...?

"It's only virtual combat." Miko said. "You know, like online gaming. Besides, what are they gonna do? They're miles away."

Mika frowned, feeling a deep feeling within the pit of her stomach before she continued to watch Raf. And as she watched Rafael working his magic on the computer, she felt a sense of dread fill her body and a chill ran down her spine. Something was... off. She stiffened, eye's widening as suddenly her heart pounded painfully and a pressure began slamming against her. Gasping out as the breath began leaving her, Mika turned only to scream as a large mechanical tentacle flew at them which caused Miko, Mika and Jack to jump to the side. Raf however, refused to move from his spot at kept trying to move the dish's.

"Get it!" Miko shouted. "We gotta keep it from getting to Raf!"

Ever the brave one, Mika thought to herself as she watched her twin charging the moving limb followed by Jack as they dog piled it to keep it distracted. The combined weights of Jack and Miko were useless against it as it lifted them off the ground with ease and began trying to shake them off. With a gulp and clench of her fists, Mika joined the pile in attempt to keep Rafael safe only for the limb to swipe at the boy. Having no choice now, Raf pulled his USB out of the computer and leaped to the side just in time to avoid being destroyed with the computer and desk.

Feeling angered that it tried hurting Raf, Miko looked around for something to use and her gaze settled upon an axe on the wall. Grinning, she pulled it down and gave a battle cry while piling onto the thing once again. As if it had a mind of its own, the thing shook all who were on it and Raf, Miko, and Jack were slammed against the wall knocking the air out of them. Wincing and trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of her lungs (All the while ignoring Jacks shout of her having basically 'handing' it the axe) Miko opened her eye's and gasped when she saw Mika on the ground with a groan and rubbing her face. Behind Mika the tentacle was poised to strike.

"MIKA!"

...

...

...

 ** _Part 3 complete! Word count 5,680. Man... okay next chapter is the final in Darkness rising! I'm going to do a complete word count and compare it to my Unwanted version O_O There's soooo much more words guys. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews, as I've stated before, are love!_**

 _ **Tune in next time on;**_

 _ **Transformers Prime; Pull Me Into The Dark**_

 _ **P.s Here's a funny**_


	5. Darkness Rising Part 4

"Mika!" Miko screamed out, and just in time too, as her twin quickly rolled to the side in avoidance to the axe that came crashing down where she once lay.

Puffing in annoyance, Mika got up and with blind courage she tackled the thing again while keeping a tight grip upon the axe it had when suddenly it started pulling back. She let loose a scared scream when it suddenly wound around her waist as it retracted out of the door and the scream of Miko for her echoed through out the hall. Mika kicked and squirmed and fought, struggling to be released when suddenly a pressure began to rise.

Mika gasped and grunted before she began feeling the ground getting farther from her feet, vision blurring slightly, and she found herself dangling in the air. A black visor filled her vision and Mika's heart began beating so hard she was SURE that it would tear out of her chest! Gasping and choking, she struggled and kicked when the pressure started becoming to much! That same feeling from before attacked her body. Heart constricting, lungs straining, Mika spluttered and coughed just as the ripping feeling came and her body was awash with the same fury and sorrow before.

"S-stop!" She cried. "Please! Stop it!" Her panic rose at the prospect of feeling the same she'd felt on the Decepticon warship.

The con tilted his helm, ever so silently inquiring to what she referred while watching a watery like substance leaking from her eye's, falling one after the other.

"I can't take it." Mika pleaded with her head bowed after a moment of silence, her breath hitching and hands clutching where her human heart was. "I can't take the pain and anger... Please stop... please..." She gasped as something in her pulsed, and this time she DID see the con rear back and hold his metal chest as if he were trying to grasp his alien heart.

The con was silent as he observed her even more and Mika, while struggling against the intense pressure of whatever this... this... monster was doing to her, ever so slightly stopped her struggle when his visor began to light and she was faced with a mirror image. The image of herself was almost shocking to see, a 17 year old girl was staring back with wild and wide fearful eyes. Her black with purple streaked strands of hair was disheveled and sticking out in different places that made her look a tad wild... but it wasn't exactly THAT which caught her attention... What caught Mika's attention was both her necklace and eye's...

In Mika's reflection stared back golden eye's rimmed with purple from behind her gleaming glasses, the glow of the purple matching that of her necklace as it seemed to pulse in unison. The two stood there, or rather she hung there while HE stood there, for what seemed to them like hours of nothing but staring and for a split second she swore she saw a gleam of purple under his mask just as the visor flashed and returned to its black empty appearance.

"What do you want with me?" Mika managed to force out, and before she could inquire more there was a prick within her... a semi rough and curious prodding as if something was poking at her in wonder and semi hostile study. Mika was completely confused at this, as it felt like something her and Miko would do through their bond... but what was this? It most certainly was NOT her twin doing this and Mika curiously prodded back.

Hers was hesitant, fearful (On account of never having felt this before with anyone other than her sister), and gentle in comparison and the one doing it to her reared back just as the con flinched and with that flinch all the anger and hostility withdrew from her and she finally found herself able to breath calmly... her heart decelerating from its frantic pace and her lungs greedily sucking in the air it felt it had been deprived of and Mika felt a sense of calm wash over her while the grip of the con slackened ever so slightly.

Now the only feeling left was an intense curiosity and wonder... awe and astonishment. For what, she wasn't sure... she wasn't sure WHY she felt what she was feeling nor was she sure exactly how she knew it was coming from the con holding her... perhaps it was his reactions that clued her in? Did he have an ability to force made up feelings to other people like an empath? Or had Mika gained a freaky power?

While Mika continued questioning things mentally, and the con observing every move of her body and facial expressions, the two didn't hear the titter patter of three sets of feet racing down the hall until one of those three shouted out in desperation.

"Mika!"

Like magic all feeling snapped away, leaving Mika feeling cold and desolate as the con turned to her sister and tightened his grip making her gasp. Tilting his helm at the girl who shouted, the con took the axe he'd been holding within his tentacle and smashed it into the cord to ensure the satellites did NOT move again. Once completed, he leaped into the air much to the terror of the girl he'd been holding as she reached for the other.

"Miko!"

A snarl left Miko's body as fury arose, who did he think he was taking HER sister?! "You hurt my twin and I'll tear you apart!" Miko snarled as she bared her teeth like a wild animal.

No one touched her sister.

No one.

The con stared at the brave girl who dared threaten him and then he turned to the one in his grasp just in time for Mika to kick a sensitive wire in his wrist that caused his arm to spasm and all but throw her at the other.

With a shriek of terror Mika flew through the air and smacked into Miko who had been running to where she was going to land all the while shouting 'I gocha!' and the two collided, crashing into the ground. Miko maneuvered herself to take most of that fall before her arms greedily wrapped around Mika's waist and her body slightly tremble as her eye's stung with held back tears. She could of lost Mika... She could of... Miko held Mika tightly, who clung back in fear, before sending a dark glare at the con and snapped a picture of him for the Autobot's.

The Decepticon, leaping from the roof and taking one as well, transformed and flew off leaving the remainder two to crowd around the girls. "Miko, Mika!" Raf shouted as he dog piled them. "I'm so relieved you're okay!"

"Your not hurt are you?" Jack asked concerned as he looked over them.

"No..." Mika muttered, face buried in her sisters shoulder as nothing but waves of comfort washed over her. "No I'm okay..."

"Don't ever do that to me again." Miko hissed. "Ever."

"I won't."

"Why'd he leave?" Jack asked after a moment of silence, helping the trio up off the floor (Mika ruffling Raf's hair in friendly affection).

Raf looked around for clues and zeroed in on the axe embedded into the wires and felt a sense of dread fill him. "Because... the dish's are locked on to Cyberton." He whispered. "For good."

The others gasped before turning to the wire's as well and bowed their heads in shame... they failed the Autobot's...

...

...

...

"I don't want to hear it."

Mika bit her lip, looking guiltily up to an infuriated Chromia and Ratchet. "...sorry." When the children where bridged back to base they were met with the sight of a frantic Chromia and Ratchet practically tearing the base apart in search for their charge who offered an awkward hello. This caused them to pause and stare at her and the rest that were returning before both went off in a twenty minute scolding. This made Mika feel even worse for leaving, but she didn't completely regret it. Miko could have gotten hurt, Mika told herself.

In school, Miko always did her best to protect her from everything. When someone was yelling at Mika, Miko would shove herself right into their face and snarl back at them. When someone was threatening her, Miko would be there ready to tackle them and give them a beating of a life time. When her bullies were beating her up, Miko would always try to jump in the way and take the hits herself.

Mika felt herself tear up a little, Miko did everything for her... She just want's the roles to switch for once... Miko was her hero and Mika wanted to be the hero for once... for once Mika wanted to be the strong one and repay Miko for everything she'd ever done for her even if that meant Mika getting hurt in the process of making sure Miko was safe.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Miko defended, cutting her twin from her thoughts.

"Stay out of it missy." Chromia turned to the other sister.

"Don't tell me what to do, your not my mother." Miko narrowed her eye's just as Ratchet opened his mouth. "Neither are you."

"Well I should hope not." Mika muttered. "He'd make a weird female."

Chromia, blinking, held back her snigger when she spied Ratchet's mouth hanging open for a second before he spluttered and growled. "Don't change the subject." He said. "You had us worried, again. What if something happened to you? And from what Jack has told me it almost did. I hate to say this but from now on you're to be confined to the base."

"What?"

"We have no idea why Soundwave is so curious about you, nor why he took a snap of you." Chromia explained, eye's glinting for a moment in anger. "This could be very dangerous for you."

[When Soundwave want's something,] Optimus' voice rang through the com. [He will stop at nothing to obtain it. I advise caution little one.]

Mika frowned, "But what would he want with me?" She wondered, could it be that odd feeling she got from him? Maybe he was just as curious and was searching for answers?

"We do not know." Ratchet stated. "So for the time being, it is best you remain on base..."

"Well unless I'm on patrol." Chromia chipped in as she shifted into a more comfortable position. If she knew anything about Ratchet, it was that he could argue for hours on end and so it was better to get comfortable while arguing with the medic.

"What part of confined to the bas-"

"Sorry Ratchet but your a horrible babysitter." Chromia smirked while Ratchet growled to her.

"I'm not a baby!" Mika fumed. "I'm seventeen."

"Right, sorry." Chromia mused. "Now, as I was saying." She continued despite the growly medic. "I'll take her with me on patrol, don't bother arguing Ratch; You know I'm fully capable for protection duty."

Narrowing his eye's at her, Ratchet grumbled and mumbled to himself and as he was about to argue even more, Optimus spoke once more.

[I find I agree with Chromia's idea.] Ratchet blinked as his leader agreed with the femme. [We cannot confine her there permanently old friend... while I know you mean it for the best interest of her safety, We cannot jail her to one place least she feel it being more of imprisonment then a time among friends.]

"She's my _charge_ Optimus." Ratchet emphasized on charge. "I'm not here to make the human happy, I'm here to watch over her and make sure she stays OUT of trouble."

Mika frowned at the emphasis, charge and nothing else is what she was getting and Miko was getting that too! Said girl growled and clenched her fist, what was so wrong with her sister that the stupid old doody head had to be such an... an aft about? Whatever it was, it was making Miko more and more upset with him and that was NOT a good thing... the more Miko got upset with someone the more likely they were to wake up as her next prank target.

And Ratchet was looking preeeeeety good for her next target.

As Miko began formulating plans, Mika chatting with Jack and Raf, Chromia tinkering with her weapons, Ratchet and Optimus changed the subject and were now talking about the danger of Megatrons Dark energon. Mika, pausing in her talk with Jack about trivial things, perked up at the two names. She'd heard about this... Megatron and she felt rather curious about him but what caught her attention the most was the talk of dark energon.

For one thing, what was dark energon and why did it make her pulse rise? She pondered, listening intently. It was something bad, she noted, it had to be with how worried the bots were about it. Her mind raced back to Arcee and Chromia speaking of a friend of theirs named Cliffjumper, he'd been leaking it right? But don't Cybertronians have... what did Ratchet call it... Energon? That blue stuff... and the thing that her guardian and Jacks guardian had on her hand was purple. So Dark energon was purple right? Mika closed her eye's for a moment, furrowing her eyebrow's as she attempted to picture what it could possibly look like let alone why this Megatron was so interested in it.

And as her mind wandered and focused on the very thing the Autobot's were speaking of...she felt her necklace pulse, her heart beat in response, and a distant pulse of reply as if responding to her. The three pulsed together, beating as one for the briefest of moments before Mika's mind suddenly flashed and before her were dark and menacing purple eye's. Gasping, Mika forced her eye's to open and look around in fright. Jack was now off to the side with Raf and Miko, Chromia and Ratchet were now heatedly speaking with Optimus and so no one had noticed her or the reactions.

Just as a great distance away no one noticed the large intimidating grey Decepticon pause as his darkened spark pulsed in response to a distant call... His gaze casting back to earth from where he was in space and his entire being stalk still.

"My lord?" He turned to his ever cowardly second in command.

"Keep going." He growled out, shoving the call to the far reaches of his mind.

"Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge." Chromia's voice caught Mika's attention. "There is enough live energon coursing through it to achieve the domination they seek. But, they lack the firepower to ignite it. We have to destroy it before they find the firepower and wreak havoc on this planet."

"If I knew how their space bridge worked then I could find a technical way of accomplishing that." Ratchet said. "As it is, I lack the know how of their technology." He cursed, slamming his fist down. "Damn them..."

"There must be something..." Jack frowned, but what?

"Wait..." Miko stood up, she'd sat after a while of standing there not knowing what to do. "Raf!"

Raf's eye's widened in realization before he began grinning and ran over to Ratchet who kneeled down to meet him. "Would schematics help?" He asked while holding up a familiar USB.

"How... how did you get this?" Ratchet wondered.

"When we were at the satellites trying to keep them off of Cybertron... I was able to download them thanks to the other's who distracted the con long enough for me to get it." Raf smiled thankfully at the others. "I'd probably be pancaked if it wasn't for them."

Ratchet turned to Miko, Mika and Jack who sheepishly rubbed the back of their heads. "Optimus!" Ratchet called eagerly. "I must say that the space bridge is... well our soul hope of ever returning back home." He looked to the children briefly before back to the computer. "Are you certain it's destruction is the only option left?"

A feeling of pity rose within Mika, they lost everything. They lost their home and their world... their friends and families. What would she do if she lost all that? What would she do if she lost Miko? She bit her lip in frustration, peeking over to Miko who seemed to be thinking the same as her before back to Ratchet. There was... so much sorrow and hesitance hidden within his eye's. Did no one see it?

[I am afraid so.]

Her eye's drooped and frown grew before she found herself making her way over to the medics side and hesitantly placed her hand on his pede. Feeling an oddly pleasing warmth wash over his frame starting from his pede and traveling up, Ratchet looked down and flinched as his blue met Mika's gentle gold. Shoving the feeling away, Ratchet closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and staring intently at the computer that supported the com. "Then... by all means let us light our darkest hour!" He said intensely.

Smiling up to him, Mika made her way over to the platform within the Autobot base and walked up the stares just in time to see Agent Fowler groaning. "Mr Fowler!" She smiled as she ran over and hugged the man.

Fowler in turn hissed in reply as his wounds stung, but his eye's softened at the girl hugging him. "Kid! You're okay."

"I was worried." She murmured, she didn't know the man... not really, but seeing him so hurt had scared her... "I tried distracting them long enough to keep them from hurting you." She said. "But..."

"Hey, now hold on. Don't you worry about me okay?" He assured, pulling her off of him with a grunt. "I may be hurt but you were able to keep em occupied long enough for the bots to get there yeah?"

"I guess." She mumbled, looking down partially ashamed.

"What were you doing there anyway?" He inquired confused.

"I may have followed the bots not really knowing how much danger I'd be in." She muttered. "And some part of the ship on the outside opened while I was trying to hide and well... fell through."

"And that muscle head one found you huh?" Mika blinked, he must of meant Breakdown.

"I landed on his head." She blushed embarrassed, as if she wanted to remember such an embarrassing moment... honestly... falling right onto his head. If she wasn't so frightened then, however, she'd be a laughing mess on the floor when she remembered what their facial expressions were when she hit... More so the red one's expression. It was priceless.

Fowler blinked before he chortled. "You landed on his head?"

She blushed even more and growled under her breath, but before she could comment, alarms began beeping on Ratchet's computer just as a purple dot appeared...followed by another and another... before more were swarming and moving.

"Those things are getting closer." Fowler commented as he made his way to the railing, eye's narrowed. "That's bad right?"

"Very." Mika replied as she walked up next to him.

[Ratchet we're in position.] Arcee's voice sounded over the com.

"Okay, pay close attention." Ratchet started before beginning to describe what she needed to do, no that Mika could tell you what he said... it sounded awfully complex to her...

Nervousness set in and Mika pulled out a pocky stick to distract herself, handing one absent mindedly to Fowler who blinked at it before taking it and munching on it. Mika did the same before turning to the computer and watching the life signals of all the bots. They seemed alright for now but she also took notice of Optimus' slightly fluctuating as if he were in battle and she wondered for the briefest of moments if he was fighting this Megatron guy.

[I see it.] Arcee spoke after a moment of silence.

"Good! Now, to turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current." Ratchet informed.

[Got it, Current reversed.]

"Yes!" Fowler cheered, being greeted by silence and then he lowered. "Right?"

Mika smirked over to him in amusement before turning back just as Ratchet went over to the bridge and typed in coordinates. Jack and Raf were quick to make their way over to the railing followed by Miko who clutched at the bar's in her nervousness as the atmosphere grew tense and air filled with complete silence.

"Do you... do you think they're..." Raf gulped as he cast his eye's to Ratchet.

Mika quickly grabbed Miko's hand in both support and nervousness as they all turned to Ratchet who looked down to a compartment upon his wrist. "Four life signals, one very faint." The four kids looked at each other and then to the bridge as it activated and the first one out was a familiar green bluky bot, but he didn't get very far into the silo.

" **Bulkhead!** " Miko and Mika cried happily as the two ran and hugged his hand in relief. Said bot grinned down to the worried girls and before he could reply, Bumblebee stepped through and stared at the three before rolling his blue eyes and giving a warbled beep.

"Hey, I can't help it if I got two femmes." Bulkhead joked lamely causing the two girls to laugh. "You're just jealous."

"Bee!" Raf ran over to him excitedly and hugged his legs causing the yellow bot to humm fondly, picking up the boy and hugging him to his cheek.

"Aww, so cute." Miko cooed, Mika snapping a picture with her cellphone but the small little joyful moment didn't last as the portal fluctuated. Next to come in was Optimus and within his grasp was Arcee laying limply, and as he walked through Mika caught a glimpse of the other side of the portal... seeing something that scared her...

"Arcee!" Chromia shouted horrified, Jack gasping from beside her, and the two made their way over just as Ratchet hastily rushed to check her vitals. There in Optimus' arms Arcee lay as if she were sleeping, eye's closed, but the look on her face seemed a tad pained and a few scuffs and wounds littered her small body.

Ratchet scanned over her in a rush while Chromia held her hand, eye's shifting from one wound to the other. "We lost one this week..." Ratchet murmured, causing Chromia to flinch at the reminder of their lost ally. "By the Allspark don't let it be two."

"She'll be fine." Chromia attempted to assure, either it be herself she was trying to assure or the others they didn't know, and Ratchet looked to her with a small shred of pity showing. "She's a fighter... we both are... and always will be."

"Arcee." Jack murmured as he placed his hand worriedly upon her arm, and as the warmth of his human hand made contact with the metal of hers, her blue eye's opened.

"Jack." She jokingly scoffed. "Really? There are other motorcycles in the world." She teased tiredly.

Laughing humorlessly, Jack shook his head while Chromia tossed a relieved smirk to the medic saying 'told you so' before he smiled back. "Yea but your my first one."

Ratchet, ever so glad that their friend and ally was okay, was quick to stand and upon noticing Optimus' stare at the now closed bridge, took a step forward. "And... Megatron?"

Optimus closed his eye's as pain and regret filled his spark. He didn't want it to be this way, he really didn't... perhaps if he'd tried harder he could have... "Not even he could have survived ground Zero." And with that Optimus turned from them, reigning in his feelings... his sorrows and regrets, and clenched his servo.

"Prime!"

He turned back to see Fowler walking over to the railing. "I didn't get to say thank you... to all of you for the save... you too kid." He ruffled Mika's hair. "I owe you guys one." He said to her and the bots before making his way to the elevator... and as it closed he departed with one last thing to say. "We all do."

The nostalgic feeling that washed over Miko had suddenly washed away as her mind began to work harder and harder... thoughts forming, and before she knew it she was standing in front of Optimus with a sad frown. "Is this the part where you say good bye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus blinked, staring at Miko and then to the other children. He noted their expressions and then his warriors expressions at the thought of having to part with their new friends. "I do not see a reason to, with the friendly bonds we have already created." He replied with a very small unnoticble smile. "No."

"YEAH!" Miko cheered, returning to glomping her guardian and in response he laughed just as Raf joined the hug followed by a chuckling Jack. "Group hug!"

Awkwardly the bots gathered, using their hands to hug the children followed by a very hesitant Prime. As the group hugged each other, Miko took notice of two missing people and looked to see Ratchet staring at them with the expression that just screamed out NO and off in the distance was Mika who stared at the ground bridge.

Mika stared, and she stared hard as her mind went back to what she'd seen through the bridge when the bots returned. For the briefest of moments, beyond the blackness of space and sparkle of thousands of stars, within the purple haze of what Mika had assumed was the space bridge was a large and terrifying looking gray Decepticon. His size though, was not what had scared her... but the purple of his eye's that she swore for the briefest of moments locked onto hers. It was as if the moment his dark gaze set on hers, that pulse feeling from her chest and necklace responded and it was then that his eye's intensified in color... then nothingness as the bridge closed.

First the odd feelings she had gotten from that... Soundwave and now this odd feeling both her and her necklace pulsated when she both thought and saw dark energon and that gray con? Was he Megatron? Why was her necklace and something deep within her responding to him? Mika was scared to find out... but before she could ponder this more, She felt Miko yank her in. With a yelp, she was suddenly surround by everyone and blushed madly. "M-Miko!"

"I said group hug!" Miko scolded her. "THAT MEANS YOU TOO YOU GROUCHY DOODY HEAD!"

"I don't think s- did you just call me a doody head?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Miko taunted.

"Why you little-"

"Just get in here." Arcee and Chromia chuckled.

Groaning in response and HIGH reluctance, Ratchet forced himself over to join the... hug... but he supposed it was worth it in the end as the human finally shut up... and his charge began to smile.

'I'm not here to make her happy.' He reminded himself. 'but to keep safe as a guardian.'

...

...

...

 ** _Well there you have it! The final Chapter of Darkness rising! Like I say every chappie so far I hope you like the rewrite. I've got many plans for it and changes in mind and I'm hoping each and every one of you will like them. Any questions having to do with possible future plots will not be answered as you have to read to find out... any confusion on whatever went on in this chappie I'll answer._**

 ** _So! Previously I've stated that I'll do a word difference count! In my Unwanted book.. the Darkness Rising part of the story was meshed into one long chapter with a large number of 6,250 words! So, if I were to mesh THIS stories Darkness Rising the word count would be ONE LARGE HEAPING 21,901! That's a HUGE difference guys! Like woah... mkay anyway._**

 ** _Tune in next time on;_**

 ** _Transformers Prime; Pull Me Into The Dark_**


	6. Master and Students

It was approximately 7:00 in the morning and Mika found herself watching her guardian intently. Currently her home was empty of any parental figure as her and Miko's host parents were gone for a good portion of the day, not that Mika was complaining. So here she was with her guardian in the garage watching as Chromia tinkered with one of her weapons and while she was fascinated with their tech in weaponry, Mika's love veered else here and that was history and inventing. This was a very good thing in her opinion because her science class sent everyone home to do projects that are at least half of their grades just a few days prior to today. She just knew Miko had procrastinated, but she also had no room to talk.

Mika had no idea really on what to do for her project, she could pick something she'd invented but... well they were lacking in the oomph she needed for a good grade. Sighing in despair on the subject, she looked back to Chromia who was half growling at her weapon. "Chromia?"

"Huh?" Chromia turned, the growl quickly stopping as her frustrated gaze turned to her charge. "What?"

"I'm bored." Mika stated, watching as Chromia rose a robotic brow as if asking what she was expecting her to do about it, "Can you tell me more about Cybertron?"

Blinking in surprise, Chromia gave a thoughtful humm as her processor was a whir of thoughts. What would Mika even be interested in hearing about? There was just so much history to their home world... She peered around the garage in hopes something could possibly help her out when her eye's spotted a picture of a Pterodactyl. "Did you know we had something similar to earths Dinosaurs? " She inquired, watching in great satisfaction as Mika's attention was solely trained on her. "We called them Dinobots..."

After a while of what Mika called Cybertron 101, the time for school neared by fast. Chromia was quick to urge Mika to get ready, said girl racing through her house for her things before pausing when she peered in at Miko still snoring away in her bed. Blinking, Mika quickly turned to the clock and let out a loud 'eeep!' before she promptly dropped her things and made her way over to the lump on the bed.

"Miko!" Mika shook her sister. "Wake up!"

"Hmmmnnn wha?" Miko woke, rubbing her face with a loud yawn. "Mika" She whined. "I was having an awesome dream... Why'd you wake me?"

"We're going to be late for school!" Mika shouted in her twins ear before taking off, picking up her stuff, and all but tripping down the stair's while she listened to the loud thumps of Miko who crashed out of bed to get ready. "Hurry up!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER?!"

Chromia waited patiently for her charge and nearly laughed when she spied her tumbling out of the house and crashing into Bulkheads still recharging form. Said bot woke with a loud snort and a startled yell before Mika patted his door and telling him they were late. This sight was soon joined by Miko who tumbled out of the house in the same manner Mika had and crashed into her, sending both back into Bulkhead.

"Ow!" Mika whined, holding her head with a scowl.

"Sorry..." Miko mumbled, her hair slightly disheveled as she threw her things into the back seat of Bulkheads alt. "Pedal to the Metal Bulk!" Miko ordered before diving into the passenger seat just as Mika hopped onto Chromia and the two bots tore off.

When school had ended hours later (Miko and Mika having just barely made it into class before the school bell rang while Chromia and Bulkhead practically sagged in exhaustion at having to drive as fast as they could in as short amount of time as possible) Mika found herself making her way down the school stairs to greet Chromia, only when she arrived to the spot she'd left her bot it appeared as if Chromia was not there. Blinking in surprise, She looked round the school lot and frowned when she couldn't find her and so she went to turn around to Miko who had been behind her only to see her twin was gone too.

"Miko?" She called in confusion only to freeze when the door's opened not to her sister... but to Marco Santiago.

"Well, well, well." A sinister smirk made its way onto his mouth as pearly white teeth gleamed. Voices sounded from behind him as his lackeys joined him. "If it isn't the local freak."

"Marco..."

"And what's this? No Piglet here to protect you?" He taunted before nodding to his friends. "I love it when I'm right."

"Heh yeah." One of the boys with him snickered. "You said she wouldn't be here to protect her all the time."

"I just said that." Marco scowled, cuffing the back of the guys head. "Idiot."

Mika stared at him in terror before her body acted just as instinct's screamed at her. _  
_

_Run_.

And Mika ran, tearing down the school steps and her feat pounding the cement as the shouts of Marco called to go after her. Mika moved as fast as possible, skidding around a corner and another to go towards the back of the school. During her skid, Mika felt herself slightly slip but she was able to catch herself last minute before continuing around another corner, running up the stairs in back as she heard the other's slide around the corner after her. _  
_

_Faster_!

Mika picked up the pace as she tore into the building, feeling her legs burn with the speed she was going. She skid around another corner and made it to the main locker rooms of the Gym (where the PE teacher held the equipment), if she could just reach the girls locker room she knew she'd be safe! They wouldn't dare go there in fear of the females of the school beating them up for being perverts. She raced past a few lockers, avoiding a few students who yelped when the ones behind her shoved them out of the way.

"Get back here unwanted!"

She skid another corner and silently wished the straggling students would help her but knew they wouldn't, they never helped her. Not even the teacher's would help her as they thought she was a freak too but had no proof to back it up aside from the student bodies wild claims of her being some sort of monster. Mika desperately thought to her twin through the bond, pleading with her to find her, Mika was scared because her rock wasn't with her and she felt weak without Miko by her side. As she neared the girls locker room someone stepped in the way, one of the more popular girls who hated her too, Rebecca Lainfield. Mika turned a different way, heading towards the emergency exit and didn't care that it would set off the school alarm as she forced the door to open with the siren blaring behind her.

But this was a mistake as someone had been waiting behind the door and stuck their foot out causing Mika to go flying down onto the cement with a scream. She slammed down harshly, loosing her breath for a moment, and before she could push herself up to run once more a body slammed onto hers.

"You think you're so tough."

He caught her...

"No!" Mika struggled only to cry out when someone kicked her stomach making pain flair through her body. "No!"

"No, no!" Marco mocked, grabbing a fist full of hair to pull her head back. "No ones going to help you freak. They want you gone just as much as I do! And until you leave, I'm going to make you wish you were never **born**."

Another kick was sent her way as Marco's lackeys surrounded them laughing and Mika cried to the sky in her mind, why? Why was it always her? Why did they all hate her so much!? She felt a strange prodding deep within, similar to Miko but rough in compassion, as if it was uncertain and had never done so with a delicate touch before. Mika was desperate though, she'd questioned this prodding before when she felt it but this time she just wanted help and she allowed whatever was prodding at the bond in, and as if the thing felt all of her fear and pain and desperation to be free she felt a shock and fury in response and she hoped to god it was actually Mika coming to save her...

Her mind was ripped from its small safe haven when her body was flung over and Marco pinned her hands down, along with someone on her feet. "Just because you hide behind your twin, you think you are safe? You think we won't find you?"

"No! Let go!"

"Nooo, let go." Marco mocked before slapping her face and causing her glasses to go flying and clatter upon the ground, unknowingly beside a stranger's feet who had just stepped in to observe the scene. "Shut up!"

Mika could spend hours wondering why, why he hated her. Marco Santiago had hated Mika since day one, and one by one other's fell in line with him in his hatred, but she still never knew why... They only gave vague reasons, that she was to different from them and they didn't like it. That she was too weird, to quiet and reserved... but Mika didn't find a point in being social with people who didn't like her, so why would she? That and being around so many people made her anxious, nervous. She didn't feel brave enough when her rock was gone either, and they picked on her for that, for being so dependent on Miko... they said it was creepy.

"We don't want freaks like you here." Mika felt him hiss in her ear and his eye's filled with malice.

No one ever wanted her...

"Even your parents abandoned you." He sneered.

 ** _Abandoned..._**

"Your unwanted trash!"

 ** _Unwanted..._**

"Unneeded!"

 ** _Unneeded.._**

Suddenly the painful feeling of being struck by either hands or feet stopped and Marco was suddenly ripped off of her screaming which soon followed by other's screams before all faded into silence, but Mika knew she wasn't alone, no, there was someone there. She rolled over and shakily searched for her glasses, hand's patting the blurred ground as she searched until her hands came into contact with larger ones.

Warm ones.

Gasping, Mika reeled back in fear and looked where she assumed the person was with wide eye's. Would he strike her too? She wondered as she waited, in silence. Perhaps if she were to remain silent she wouldn't be struck again. Spotting movement, Mika froze as suddenly those warm hands placed her glasses over her face and Mika was greeted with the sight of a man she'd never seen before. This man stood tall, his body lithe for being a male, and strands of bluish black hair hung over a sharp angled face. She couldn't see his eye's, in which were hidden by futuristic wrap around visor sunglasses that hid him from view. His thin lips were stretched in a grim line and his hand reached from his side, body decked out in a faded blue suit with almost glowing purple seams. The pale hand rested on her cheek almost curiously, admittingly Mika flinched at the foreign touch, soon followed by the other hand that curiously caressed a strand of hair.

Mika didn't know what to say, she was scared and uncertain what his intentions were but something inside her kept her still, something kept her from running and allowed this weirdo to be curious. Her heart hammered in her chest and her emotions were going haywire as new ones veered it's head.

Sorrow, regret, emptiness, and ever so lightly affection. The intense emotions caused her breath to hitch and eyebrows to furrow even more, who was this man? She blinked in shock when she suddenly found herself wrapped into a loving embrace, not the weird kind but the kind family would give each other.

The Kind Miko only gave her.

A tear fell, followed by another as her frustrations and confusion reached a boil and she willed herself to speak. "W-who are you?" Her voice sounded hoarse to her but the man pulled back and rested his forehead against her.

' **Sparkling.** '

Mika blinked, what was a sparkling? Who was speaking to her? That voice was not Miko.

' **Sparkling...** '

' _Who are you?_ ' She responded.

Happiness flooded her and the man smiled as he pulled back, the warmth from the feeling and the smile rushing through her and leaving her breathless, almost as if... as if she were having a reunion with someone long since thought lost...

"Mika!"

The man looked behind Mika before back to her, tucking a hair behind her ear before bringing her forehead close and placing a light kiss to it. He got up, hand lingering on her head before reluctantly leaving and casting her such an expression that she had a feeling he would seek her out again.

"Mika!"

Mika turned to the voice of Miko before back to the man only to gasp in shock when she couldn't find him anywhere, how'd he do that?! It was as if he vanished out of thin air! She heard Miko skid to a halt next to her and her hands frantically flying over her body in worry as she repeatedly demanded to know where Marco was so she could kick his ass, all the while crying because she hadn't gotten there soon enough. When Miko gained no reply she repeatedly said how sorry she was, that the teacher had nabbed her last second to discuss her bad grades.

Mika said nothing, her mind was on that man...

Who was he?

...

...

...

Three day's had passed since the Space Bridge incident, since the un-dead Cybertronian's almost got through the bridge, and two days had passed since Mika got beat up and met that strange man. She couldn't stop wondering about him, even though she kept herself busy doing her project, and often found herself thinking about him and the odd feelings that filled her when he had been around. She wondered if he were even real or perhaps a figment of her imagination? But then again, a figment couldn't have gotten Marco and the others off of her and scared them away... and he felt _real_ to her. She wasn't sure how long the thought on who he was would haunt her... but she supposed she should try and keep him off her mind for now as she had more important things to do...

Like her project.

Tinkering with said thing, Mika continuously thanked Chromia over and over gain in her head for helping her with the idea. Over the time she'd been assigned as Chromia and Ratchets charge she'd grown used to them, (being roughly four or five days) her bond with Chromia was bigger then Ratchet as he didn't have to keep an eye on her too often with the sudden silence from the Decepticon's. But according to Optimus, this was more worrisome as he knew they were laying in wait to strike when they least expected it. He just knew they were scheming something and with Megatron out of the Picture, Starscream had taken his place and the seeker was even more unpredictable then Megatron.

This made them all nervous.

"Looking good." Mika turned from her project to the smirking Chromia and gave a grin in reply, the two had bonded even more when Chromia had discovered her love for inventing things and her curiosity in weaponry. After she'd found that out Chromia often snuck Mika out to show her their shooting range over the past two days and the girl would watch as she trained and practiced with her guns. "And this is for your Science project?" Chromia inquired.

"Uh huh..." Mika muttered, tightening a few bolts on the metal contraption that lay hidden beneath a sheet and then turning to read a translated data pad that her guardian had given her to use.

Mika had wanted to build something cool and when Chromia had told her about Cybertronian Dinosaurs she had gotten her idea and thus her project was born, Project Dinobot! Giddy and unable to sit still, Mika had gotten to work straight away using spare scrap metal that Chromia had laying around her berth room (Unknown to her that it was actually scrap metal that had previously been the outer shell of a few Vehicon's. It was best that no one knew how she squired the armor of said con, just that they must be really embarrassed facing Starscream right now.)

"Will you give him a name?" Chromia inquired, not that it really mattered as the thing was just an inanimate object. "You never told me exactly WHAT Dinosaur you decided to Dinobotify."

"Hm." Was the girls only reply as she narrowed her eye's in concentration and suddenly paused. "Dinobotify?" She mused, was that even a word? Shaking her head, Mika returned to her task at hand. Finally after twenty minutes of silence, Mika gave a large accomplished grin as she readied to tear off the tarp to show her guardian her project. "I shall call him Swoop!"

The tarp was ripped off and there before them stood a miniature sized metal Pterodactyl with dim blue optics.

"Whoa!" Chromia blinked before leaning down. "Wow Mika this is so realistic looking! I've seen pictures of them but... how'd you do all this without me seeing it? Wait... whats under that part?"

Mika looked to where Chromia had been pointing to see another lump under part of the tarp she'd kept hidden next to her project Swoop and she sheepishly smiled at her bot. "Uh... present for Miko?"

"Mika..."

"Okay..." Mika sighed before pulling the rest of the tarp back to reveal a second invention, a Triceratops. "It's going to be a birthday present... there was spare metal so..." She sheepishly kicked at the ground making Chromia to shake her head.

"As long as you don't do her work for her."

Mika blinked before scowling. "I'd never do that." With that Mika turned back to Swoop and picked him up, cuddling the metal thing that was the size of a cat. "You will be the best ever Swoop!" She nuzzled closer to it before an explosion rocked the base and sent her falling over the railing she'd been leaning against. "AHH!"

"Decepticon's!" Ratchets voice echoed as the thumps of his and another pede's echoed as he entered the room followed by Optimus. "By the Allspark!" Ratchet shouted just as Mika fell over the railing. Ratchet sprang to action and caught the human (While Optimus continued on to check on the noise) before she could harm herself. "Mika! Are you alright?"

Mika had her eye's clenched but when she heard Ratchet's voice she opened them cautiously before giving a smile of relief. "I'm okay..." She smiled up to him causing the bot to stare at her for a moment (As only recently she seemed to send him smiles instead of frowns which confused him) before whatever he'd been thinking was interrupted by another explosion rocking the base and smoke drifted down the hall from the main room. (Mika having been doing her project in another part of the base.)

Attention now back on what had happened before, Ratchet was quick to cradle Mika to his chest before running out to the main part of the base. "What is it?! Are we under attack!?"

Coughing could be heard before Raf's voice echoed around. "It's My Volcano..." More coughing is heard before the smoke clear's to reveal Rafael in front of a mess of what used to be his project.

"It is no attack." Optimus confirmed, leaning against the wall as he watched the children and his soldiers in amusement.

"W-whoa! Hey! Hold still Bulk!" Ratchet turned to Miko who was wobbling on Bulkhead's hand as he attempted to keep her steady while she lifted a paint brush to what appeared to be a model of the humans solar system. "Jupiter needs it's red spot!" She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated and leaned forward only for a small blotch of paint to fall and splatter onto the ground. "Whoopsie..."

Blinking, the Autobot medic huffed in annoyance at both being startled and having stared at his charge longer then he intended. "What is going on in here?"

Optimus let a smile slip when no one was looking, noticing how his bots had grown closer to their charges and how well they seemed to interact with each other. Miko was a perfect fit to Bulkhead, like two puzzle pieces that had been missing fitting together well. Rafael seemed to fit with Bumblebee as a sort of little brother and it was adorable watching them interact at times, Optimus could see the great care Bee had for Rafael. Even Arcee seemed to grow on her charge faster then she'd ever grown to any other even Cybertronian's, this was both a blessing and a worry as if something happened to him; Optimus worried what the ending result would be. Chromia and Ratchet were another story indeed. Chromia had taken to Mika as a mother figure, the motherly role taking on almost instantly when the two were together made his spark clench at the reminder of the two sparklings she'd lost before and he thanked Primus for this second chance for his weapons specialist, if only her mate was here to share in her joy.

Ratchet, Optimus narrowed his eye's at his medic and noted how Ratchet held Mika protectively, Ratchet had previously denied any care for the girl but Optimus could see him slowly warming up to her as he noted the medics few secretive glances and scan's for health. Though he may hide it well from others, Optimus could see Ratchet beginning to warm up to Mika even if just a little. He also knew that Ratchet would deny any of this and use the excuse that he was just trying to do his 'job'.

"You see, our project's are due tomorrow." Jacks voice called, said teen was on the floor with a model of a motorcycle laying before him in an incomplete mess. He grumbled to himself as he scratched his head with a wrench while reading instructions in confusion.

"This wouldn't have happened if you guys didn't procrastinate." Mika accused and scolded.

"Oh yeah?" Miko challenged as she looked up from her painting. "Where's _your_ project?"

Mika smirked down to her sister before tossing a thumb lazily over her shoulder. "I've just started placing the finishing touches."

"No fair!"

"Hmm... Perhaps it needs one of these doohickies?" Arcee spoke to Jack as she offered a muffler, though her words made Mika laugh a little.

"Muffler Arcee!" She called in mirth as Ratchet finally placed her down on the landing and she began to lean on it.

Jack put his hands on his hips and rose an eyebrow at Arcee in a teasingly challenge. "You're a motorcycle Arcee; shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"I don't know." She took the challenge before mimicking his stance. "You're a human Jack; can you build me a small intestine?"

"Give him nine months!" Miko snickered and Mika made a face.

"Ew! And who would that be with, huh Miko?" The two shared a mischievous look before turning to Jack.

" **Sierra!** " They both said in a squeal like sing song voice which sent the boy into three different shades of red.

"Shut up!" He growled. "I hate when you guys do that."

" **You know you love us~ Oh wait... never mind! He loves Sierrrrrraaaa.** " The replied causing Jack to groan.

"What is it that you have made Mika?" Optimus spoke up, he'd seen all of the other's projects but he'd gone by Mika so quick he hadn't the time to see hers and he was curious as to what the girl had come up with.

Mika, blushing at the sudden attention as everyone began staring at her, smiled up to him shyly. "I'm making a miniature Dinobot." She watched his expression widen for a split second before he tilted his helm slightly and Mika had to say it was kinda adorable... "I hope you don't mind-" She continued on though Ratchet was complaining to the others about their projects in the background, and pulled up her Pterodactyl to show Optimus. "-But Chromia has been teaching me a little about Cybertron. When she was telling me about some of the history about the Dinobot's I got curious and when I saw the pictures I decided to try and build a small scale model... to the school it'd be just a dinosaur robot but to you guys..."

"You've done a wonderful job." Optimus spoke making her smile shyly at him in appreciation and Optimus had to say that he liked it better when the girl smiled instead of frowned. She seemed to have done that a lot at first but lately over the past two days she's been smiling more and he hoped it was due to his Autobot's that brought it out of the girl, and that she was finding friendship here rather then enemies as Miko once told him she had to many of.

"Well you can't work on your projects in here!" Ratchets voice interrupted causing the girl to turn back to the medic who was huffing.

"You had no problem with mine." She pointed out making him sputter for a moment.

"You don't even work in this area." Miko sassed. "So it's not like we'll be bothering you! Besides, Optimus seems fine with it so NYA!" She stuck her tongue out at Ratchet making him reel back and then glare to Optimus who chuckled at him.

"Truly, old friend, what is it hurting?" Optimus asked only to put his hands up in a mock surrender when Ratchet took a stomp forward and pointed at him.

"My sanity that's what."

"Pff! You lost that a long time ago old man." Miko taunted making Ratchet growl at her.

"Why you- I'm not old!" He huffed.

"The Science fair is a big part of our grade." Raf protested, taking Ratchet's attention from his anger for a moment before Ratchet glared back to Miko who huffed and slumped on her butt with her arm's crossed in defiance.

"Yeah, sides if Bulkhead can't help me finish this model of our solar syst-"

"And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system?" Ratchet fired at her. "Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes?" He fired to Raf. "Or-"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack finished for Ratchet who nodded.

"Precisely! We are not earthlings and they are not scientists." Ratchet concluded only to blink when he noticed no one was paying attention to him and instead were leaning in to Miko (who's back was turned to him) who was talking to them a bit of a way's away when Ratchet had been speaking. "Hmm?"

"-so I had this new flavor of Ramen yesterday and I'm thinking of going for Miso Ramen today." Miko spoke while the others around her responded with 'uh huh' and 'alright'. The sight made Ratchet huff.

"Hey!"

Optimus turned to his medic before clearing his throat sheepishly. "Oh, sorry."

( ** _An; What's that from? Hmm? Hmmmmm? You get a cookie if you get it along with a 'congratulations you have no life! Just like me, I'm so proud!_.**)

Miko however, payed no mind to Ratchet and instead leaned in to whisper to Bulkhead who curiously leaned towards her as she whisper yelled "-I'm telling you he's just jealous cause he's not the one helping Mika with her project. So he's cranky since Chromia's getting all the atten-"

"I beg your pardon!?" Ratchet growled to Miko. "And did you not hear a word I just said?"

"That is quite enough Ratchet." Optimus said as he stood from his leaning position, his tone leaving no room for arguing. "The Autobot's are guardians for the children, you included, what does it hurt to learn a little of Earth by helping our young friends with their school work? Is it not imperative that we learn more on the planet that is harboring us while we fight off the Decepticon's to protect it and look for a way to reclaim our home?"

"There is no reclaiming a desolate waste land." Ratchet muttered. "Well, Maybe our friends should learn more about Cybertron?" This he spoke loud enough to be heard.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Mika said in irritation to the grumpy medic who turned to look over to her and the project she'd previously been cuddling which was now resting safely next to her.

"Is that a-"

"-Dinobot yes." Chromia finished with a smirk. "What did you think we were doing Ratch? Braiding our hair? Doing our make up?" Her smirk grew as his optics twitched in annoyance.

"We exchanged lessons." Mika informed a tad nervous, worried he wouldn't like it. It had only been a few days with the bots and Mika felt safe with them, able to not have to constantly worry about how she acted around them, but also feeding off of Miko's positivity. "I told her about earths Dinosaurs and she told me about Cybertron's Dinobot's, it's all really fascinating!"

Ratchet stared for a moment, quiet honestly distracted by the excited gleam in her eye's as she spoke about his planets history and the genuine curiosity she seemed to have before he shook his head and returned speaking to Optimus. Mika was loving all this new and interesting information, she was very much curious about their planet and would jump at the chance to learn more about it. When she realized Ratchet and Chromia were still arguing with Optimus, Mika decided to return to Swoop and finish. One of the final touches being painting and Mika decided that Swoops main body would be blue, his wings would stay metal silver, his beak an orange/yellow, and the back part of his head and feet would be red. With painting her project came great concentration and therefor caused her to be unaware of her surroundings, thus missing the fact that Optimus ordered Bumblebee with him to a mission while Ratchet supervised the children and their projects (The other Autobots watching from a distance).

After around an hour of painting it was time for her to add the finishing touch to the creature and that was his own insignia in honor of the Autobot's, his very own Autobot logo. When that was completed Mika decided to leave Swoop to dry and then turned to the left over paint, deciding to use the remains to paint the Triceratops later. She then grabbed a spiked color that rested around swoops metal neck, the collar being black in color with red spikes and a small hanging bone (like a dog collar) with Swoop etched into it to show his name proudly! For now, all her robot could really do was move and screech but she planned later to try and make him fly like one of those controlled drones you could get in a hobby store.

"Hmm..." The sudden noise made Mika jump and she whirled around to see Ratchet's face leaning uncomfortably close to her as he attempted to watch what she was doing to her project.

Blushing in embarrassment and annoyance from being startled, Mika spluttered and placed her hands on the medics chin and began to shove at him. Said bot blinked when he felt the warm hands of his charge on his chin and blinked once more as she attempted to shove him back. "R-Ratchet! You scared me! Is that really necessary?!"

"Aww, Mika don't be mean!" Miko shouted from the floor causing the two to look down to her (As Mika was working on the landing while the kids were on the main floor.) "Maybe he just wanted a kiss?" Miko teased as she stood on her tip toes, hands cupped together up to her chin, and began making kissing noises.

Ratchet reeled back, his cheeks turning blue and it almost seemed like steam was escaping from where his ears would be should he be a human, "As if I would ever do such a thing with a squishy human! Let alone a child." Ratchet huffed, thoroughly embarrassed and aggravated.

"..."

"Uh oh... You made her mad~" Miko taunted. "That's a rare occurrence."

Ratchet paused and turned slowly to see Mika glaring at him (shocking him as he'd never seen her upset before) and seething and if he could pale he would. "...what?"

"I am not a child! AND DON'T CALL ME SQUISHY!" Mika huffed, having enough of being called that by the medic, before taking the wrench she had been using to tighten Swoops bolts and lugged it with all her strength. The wrench flew through the air and a loud clang is heard followed by Ratchet cursing.

"She just..." Arcee started in shock while Bulkhead nodded and Chromia guffawed from the ground (as she had fallen over with laughter).

"Yup..." Bulkhead mused while Ratchet full on stared at Mika in shock before growling and muttering to himself as he stormed off to his computers.

"I love my charge." Chromia continued laughing, once more going into guffaws when Mika's glare turned to her guardian. Chromia didn't think the girl had any back bone in her! What with her constantly being bullied and never sticking up for herself, and then her always being a bit reserved with the other's. But boy did she get that wrong! Chromia now knew that the backbone was hidden inside of Mika and she just itched to help bring it out, because if Chromia had her way then Mika wouldn't be getting picked on at all and instead be putting all those bullies in their place!

Or course Optimus wasn't to fond of hearing Chormia's wishes... Then again he wasn't fond of the thought of one of the children mercilessly (And helplessly) being bullied either. Chromia was brought back to reality when she noticed Ratchet back near Mika and the two were arguing, which lead Chromia to believe he was trying to tinker with her project.

"No."Mika said sternly without so much as looking at Ratchet.

"W-what?" He blinked innocently at her.

"No Ratchet."

"But-"

"No."

"What if I jus-"

"Nuh uh."

"... can I just r-"

"ZZZ!"

Ratchet pouted, ignoring the laughing Miko who watched the exchange. "Mika NEVER lets anyone touch her projects." Miko mused a she and the rest of the remaining bots watched. "It has to be 100% done by her or she scraps it."

"Why" Jack watched too, Arcee smirking at the scene.

"Because then she doesn't feel like it is hers anymore. She'll accept help with information but not help for building any of her inventions."

"How many inventions does she have?" Raf wondered curiously, pushing up his glasses when they fell down.

"Tons." Miko grinned before turning back to her project in dismay when she spotted Ratchet closing in on the rest of them (Clearly he'd given up on getting Mika to let him look at her project). "Control Freak." She muttered, looking to Bulkhead who groaned next to her as he nodded his head.

"Yup..."

...

...

...

When the Autobot's had left the next day to pick up their designated charges, Ratchet had been the first one to eagerly greet them. He swiftly marched over the the main part of the base to await the children getting out of their bots alternative modes (Optimus and Bumblebee had returned late on account of the mission they had, some Decepticon named Skyquake had been reawakened by Starscream and the two bots made quick work of him, much to Starscream's displeasure)

When all the children stepped foot off of their bot's the Medic was quick to greet them. "Hello!"

Miko paused, staring up at him before whispering to Mika, "Wait, he's happy to see us? Think he's sick?"

Mika lightly chuckled in response before Ratchet continued. "How were my- AHEM... our projects scored today?" He asked rather hopefully and Mika had to admit that he looked really cute right now..

"Well.." Jack cleared his throat and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Mine sort of... took off on its own."

"Mine broke the teacher's foot." Miko deadpanned.

"Uh... I blew a whole in the roof?" Ratchet said questioningly, also sadly as he'd failed that grade a long with the rest.

Pausing, Ratchet suddenly huffed in aggrivation. "Well! If it were on Cybertron then you would have gotten the highest score!" He grumbled and mumbled before storming off to the side.

"And how about your's?" Optimus inquired, sending a glance to his upset medic.

"I got an A!" Mika smiled up to him, pulling Swoop from her backpack. "He was the perfect project, thank you Mia!"

Chromia froze at the nickname, staring wide eye'd at her charge while Arcee sent her a concerned look. Chromia felt her spark clench as the words processed in her mind, only they were in another's voice that was calling her that.

"You did good." Arcee chipped in for her sister. "And don't you guys worry, you tried your best but..."

"Perhaps it would be best to stray from Ratchet in the future." Optimus mused and the children nodded, eager to agree.

...

...

...

 ** _ABLEH! So here you have it! Another chapter rewritten! For those of you who read this and are like "AWWW WHAT ABOUT GRIMLOCK!" I did say I wanted to do some stuff different and well Swoop fits well with Mika too. So does Slag (The Triceratops) I just think they are a better fit.  
_**

 ** _Tune in next time on!_**

 ** _Transformers Prime: Pull Me Into The Dark_**

 ** _The Unwanted "Master and Students" (2,470 words)_**

 ** _Pull Me Into The Dark "Master and Students" (6,400 words)  
_**


	7. Scrapheap Part 1

"Okay, now just sit perfectly still..."

"... How much longer?"

"Not too long, I'm sorry."

"I'm locking up over here, or as you humans say 'cramping'."

"Just wait a mo- Chromia wait!"

"I'm bored, and this is taking way to long."

"I thought you said as a warrior you had an abundance of patience?"

"I thought you were meek and shy yet here you are sassing me like a certain Rock lover we all know and love?"

Mika blushed at that, had she been getting to bold around the bots?

"Hey, It's a good thing." Chromia, who had been standing a few feet away from Mika, shifted from her uncomfortable position. "It makes it feel like... well, like you accept us more. Now... Are you finished? I'm going to rust by the time you're done."

"Now you're starting to sound like Ratchet." Mika peeked a mischievous smile to her femme guardian who blinked at her audacity.

"Well." Chromia said slowly as she reached behind her, eye's closed and a creepily calm aura surrounding her. "If that is how you feel..."

Mika frowned in concern before yelping and rolling out of the way as a wrench went flying by her only for another to nick her arm. "Ouch! Chromia that hurt!"

Chromia, unable to take the expression on her charge's face, burst out laughing so hard she fell onto the floor. "Oh please, I didn't even throw it that hard you big baby."

Mika glared at her for a minute, getting up and brushing off her cloths before a pout rested on her face with her cheeks puffing out a little as well in the pout.

Finding this completely adorable, Chromia had to add in, "Aww, did I injure your processor?"

Blinking, Mika scowled over to Chromia, "I'm a human not a computer, I have a brain."

"And I am not a model, I am a warrior"

Mika rolled her eye's at the retort before grabbing the previous item she'd flung down. It had been a few day's since she built Swoop (Slag in secret) and with nothing to do she had gotten bored. With that said, Mika had taken up sketching again and when she was in search for a quiet place in which to draw (The main room being occupied by Optimus discussing something serious with Fowler over a call followed by Ratchets constant curses over something wrong with his human technology that he had to deal with) she had passed by what appeared to be the Autobot training area where her femme guardian was doing a few moves.

Inspired by the beauty of Chromia's battle formations, Mika had began quick sketching her (opting to add detail's that she had memorized from seeing Chromia all the time later) and after this went on for a while she had noted Mika doodling on paper. When Chromia inquired what she had been doing, Mika had managed to convince Chromia to strike a battle pose and stay still. This had gone on far longer then Chromia had liked and she wasn't liking being still for too long.

Feeling her irritation rising, Mika chose a brand new sketch page and began a quick doodle while Chromia watched partially curious and after a moment a smirk adorned the girls face making Chromia wonder if she even wanted to see the picture. But Human art was a little fascinating even if it wasn't really her forte.

"Done."

"Let me see."

When Mika flipped the sketch pad over, Chromia wasn't sure what she expected... but it definitely wasn't a Chibi drawing of her wearing a dunce hat with her glossa ( ** _An; I heard that was what their tongue's were called? I'm still learning about Cybertronian parts_** ) sticking out and the most brattiest expression upon her face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mika smiled cheekily to Chromia who's face took on a blue color while Mika's eye lashes fluttered from underneath her glasses.

"Okay." Chromia nodded. "Okay, alright. That's it."

Mika blinked before a loud squeal left her and she went tumbling away from her bot who now had wrenches aimed at her. "No!" She yelped before racing out of the training room, slipping and sliding into the wall before continuing, and spied a familiar bulky green bot making his way down the same hall. "Bulkhead!"

Alarmed at the shout, Bulkhead froze (not really noticing the small CLUNK as Miko ran into his pede face first when he abruptly paused.) just as Mika shot past his pede's. Confused on what the heck was going on, he turned back only to yelp and duck at a barrage of wrenches. "Whoa! Bee run! Chromia found Ratchets wrench stash and is hording it!"

A startled whirr came from down the hall, signalling that Bee had been following them at a distance, before frantic clanks could be heard running down the hall. (Clearly Bee was now running for his life.) Bulkhead was quick to pick up Miko and go running as well, making sure to pick up Mika on the way, and hightailed it out of the line of fire.

"Get back here! I just want to tweak a few things."

"Every bot for themselves!"

Now, as soon as Optimus had finished with his call to Agent Fowler about an issue with the higher ups, he had made his way back to his berth room to gather a data pad to give to Ratchet; choosing to ignore the commotion from the training room and brushing it off as Chromia over doing it as usual. When he found what he'd been looking for, he exited his berth room only to rear back on instinct as a yellow an black blur raced past him.

Tilting his head in confusion, the Prime looked after the blur. "Bumblebee?" He called out only to hear someone shouting from the other way. Turning his head, Optimus' expression turned blank at the sight of Bulkhead being chase by Chromia and (Very much not wanting to be run over) he stepped back as they raced right past him without noticing that he had been standing there watching in amusement.

"I don't want to know." He decided before going to storage for some Energon, that should give them time to cool off before he entered the main hanger.

When the four had made it too the main part of the base, Bulkhead managed to barely miss Ratchets computer set up and instead began running around it while Chromia chased him, though no one noticed Ratchet who had been at the computers and was watching them wide eyed before he caught the sight of Chromia and his wrench.

"What are you doing with my wrenches!"

All paused at the sound of his voice, seeing as they hadn't even realized he was there to begin with... Chromia had paused mid throw, Bulkhead mid step, Mika clinging for dear life onto Bulkheads shoulder, and Miko who was snorting with laughter and being held against Bulkheads chest.

"Uh.."

"Well you see..."

"Chromia's practicing to usurp you." Miko said seriously causing Ratchet to blink at her.

"What?"

"Let's face it." Miko said with a shrug. "Your wrench throwing has gotten rusty."

Feeling his eye twitching in annoyance he growled before pointing at her. "Shouldn't they be in school?" He asked Chromia and Bulkhead before yanking his wrenches away from Chromia with a glare.

Said femme rolled her eye's before turning and retreating back to the training room.

"Aww, didn't you miss us doc bot?" Miko almost began laughing at the angered twitch of his eyes.

"We don't have school on Saturday." Mika continued as everyone calmed down. "We have the whole weekend off."

"To spend with you~" Miko purred making Ratchet groan.

"Speaking of." Everyone turned to Jack as he got up from the couch, having sat there since Bumblebee brought him and Raf in. "I wasn't expecting a carpool. What gives Arcee?" He asked.

Glancing over to her charge, having just finished preparations, Arcee placed a hand upon her hip and replied, "Tag-team, Jack" She started, ignoring the groans of Bulkhead and Bumblebee who didn't want to be reminded of their icy mission earlier today. "It's my turn for exploration duty."

Raf, who walked over in curiosity to what was going on, noted the odd look in Jack's eyes as he suddenly looked 'forlorn'. "Huh... well that's to bad. It's such a beautiful day for a ride, I mean I would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me in doors."

"Get him a collar while your at it." Miko replied nonchalantly, causing Jack to glare at her. "And a leash so he doesn't run away."

"What's his name going to be?" Mika asked. "I mean he could still stay Jack, and I know they bot's don't want any pets but at least he's potty trained."

"Ha ha." Jack said sarcastically. ( ** _An; Idky but am I the only one who kind of pictures Jack like Sam Witwicky in a way?_** )

Smirking in amusement, Arcee shook her head. "Arctic exploration duty." She told him.

Eye's widening, Jack quickly nods. "Indoors where it's warm." He replies with his thumb cocked back towards the couch before walking off to said thing and plopping down upon it.

"The Arctic?" Arcee turns to Raf who's face is now alight with excitement. "I've always wanted to see snow."

"I would invite you, however I'm afraid that the conditions are much to extreme. Even for us Autobot's." Optimus replies as he enters the main hangar, noting how everything had calmed down while he retrieved his Energon. "My apologies."

"Oh..." Raf frowned before plastering a smile on his face. "It's okay, I understand."

Optimus frowned as well, feeling guilty at making the boy sad before opting to alleviating said sadness, "But I will bring you back a snowball."

That did it, he noted as Raf's smile grew back ten fold. "That would be awesome!"

"Could you imagine the size of his version of a snowball?" Optimus blinked down to Miko who had spoken up and threw her hands as wide as she could get them. "Huuuuuuge!"

He chuckled at her example before turning to Arcee. "Let's roll out."

Arcee nodded before the two made their way to the bridge, Ratchet opening it, and disappearing through the vortex. "Transport complete." Ratchet muttered as soon as the bridge closed. "Alright, now-"

=BANG!=

"What in the-" Ratchet flinched as a small puff of smoke and sparks began spraying from the Bridge controls causing the bot to spew a few curses and drag Bulkhead and Bumblebee over to help him find what the problem was.

Rafael was playing his racing game when this happened, Mika watching from behind the couch with her head resting on her folded arms, and was on a winning spree when Miko came over and stole his remote; Jack grabbing the other one.

"Hey-" Mika started but was cut off as the two began to argue about who'd win and she scowled as Raf frowned sadly, most likely feeling like a third wheel.

"Oh, You wanna go Raf?" Miko said as she realized she stole the remote, having not been thinking when she did it (usually she did this to Mika and sometimes she just automatically did it) "Sorry."

"No... I'm just going to walk around for a bit."

Watching him walk away, Mika turned to her twin who went on playing Jack in a race and she rolled her eye's at the two "I'm going with him."

"What? But your my good luck charm!" Miko whined making Mika laugh slightly.

"Good luck without me~" Mika blew a mocking kiss before taking off, laughing at Miko's cursing when she accidentally crashed from being distracted.

When she found Raf, she smiled slightly as he was 'fighting and facing the icy cold snow storm' And feeling a little playful, she walked up to him enough to hear him speaking.

"Temperature sub-zero and d-dropping." He Stuttered from the 'cold' as he tried walking on. Though he paused and turned when he felt something latch onto his shirt and noticed Mika smiling slightly at him before a serious expression took over.

"W-will we make it C-Captain?"

He grinned before turning back around and grunting with effort. "W-we gotta try!" They continued on, having trouble getting through the 'snow' while arguing about the best means for safety.

"If we don't reach c-camp before sunset I-I fear we will not make it."

"We have to continue on."

"Oh no, Avalanche!"

"Run!"

"Take cov-"

=Clank=

"-er... did you hear that?" Mika said as she stood up strait and looked around in confusion. "Chromia is that you?"

=Clank=

Mika quickly looked around, heart beat beginning to rise at the unknown noise, and spotted a near by crow bar. She scrambled to grab it, opting to use it for protection before she paused in shock when she spotted a small creature with a large head and big glowing eyes that stared up at them and a small little croon came from it.

It was fricken cute with the coloring and everything which consisted of a purple body and glowing bright purple almost pink seems and eye's. Though for Mika she could swear she saw that design somewhere but it wasn't coming to mind.

The creature tilted its head curiously before making its way over to them with a large yawn ( ** _An; I literally yawned haha!_** ) and looking up at them once it reached their feet. "Where do you think it came from?" Raf wondered as he bent down to curiously look at it. "The Autobot's never said anything about having pets."

"I don't know." Mika replied before reaching down to pick it up and smiling slightly as it snuggled into her. Raf gasped as another appeared and came over to him before he looked around and found a little screw.

"Wanna play fetch?" He questioned and it began to hop up and down before running in circles like a dog would. "Go get it!" He said as he threw it far and watched as the little creature wen racing after it and picked it up in it's mouth. Only it didn't bring it back, instead it began to attempt to eat it. "Oh no! Don't you'll-"

=gulp=

"-choke... Mika did you see that? It just ate the metal!"

"Maybe that's what they eat? Metal? You don't think it'll try hurting the bots do you? Since they're metal and all..." She inquired before looking at the one she held before to Raf's "Yours is silver with faded purple eye's, that's weird but I guess normal?"

"Not sure, hey, lets go show the bot what we found." Raf suggested before the two made their way back to the main part of the base where Ratchet and the other's were huddled around some opened compartment in the ground and her sister and Jack still cursing at each other as they raced.

"He guy's, look what we found." Raf started but paused when Ratchet stood up with a grumble.

"We're busy!" He snapped but looked to Raf anyway only for his optics to widen and back up in shock at the creatures the two humans were holding. "Buy the Allspark!"

Bulkhead looked up at Ratchets shout in worry before he too spotted the things and let out a scream in fear. "Scraplet! Scraplet!" Bulk yelped while the three Autobot's began scooting back and aiming their weapons at the two who backed away in shock.

"Whoa!" Miko shouted as she jumped up from the couch and ran in front of Mika. "What the hell Bulkhead!? Don't point that at my sister!"

"What's your problem?" Jack had followed Miko and stood beside her, despite the fact that the two could offer little protection if the bots fired...

"Put those away." Miko demanded and for a moment the Autobot's felt inclined to listen.

Just for a moment.

"It's a Scraplet." Ratchet shuttered, not putting his weapon away and ignoring Bee and Bulkhead who were still shouting.

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked curiously, still afraid that he'd get shot or something.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." All turned to Chromia who narrowed her eye's at them.

"Are you kidding me?" Miko snorted. "The most 'dangerous vermin ever' is small compared to you guys." She waved them off. "You're giant robots, Scrappy here is tiny."

"He wouldn't hurt anything." Raf defended as the creature who had been harmlessly napping in his arms woke up with a croon, yawning before its large eye's looked around and locked onto Bumblebee who's eye's grew even larger.

A growl let lose from its tiny body, startling Raf as its mouth suddenly opened and millions of teeth were bared as it lunged out of Raf's hold. It's teeth moved and revved line a chainsaw as the little creature made a beeline ( ** _An; Hehe see what I did there?_** ) to Bumblebee. This gave him permission to shoot, and he fired shot after shot at the creature only to miss and fall back as it leaped upon his frame and bite into him. Bee whirred, beeped and screamed as it bit at him and left a trail causing him to flail wildly in pain and panic, his weapon shooting at it in attempt to get it off.

Raf watched in terror as this happened and as soon as Bumblebee managed to tear the thing off and send it crashing into the wall he grasped the crowbar Mika had stuck into her pants and yanked it out, lunging and smashing it over the creature again and again until it was a sparking mess upon the ground. Before he could hit it again, Jack ran over and took the crow bar, "Easy there killer."

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Raf cried before running over to Bumblebee and placing his hand upon his armor. "Bee, Bee are you okay?"

Bumblebee sagged with visible relief and nodded, whirring and telling Raf he was okay before standing up with a wince as Ratchet made his way over to make sure there was no extensive damage. After observing Bumblebee for a moment, Ratchet turned back to the kids with assurance. "Only a mesh wound. He'll live." He told them, making Ratchet sigh in relief and walk over to Bee's pede and hug him, said bot patting his head gently.

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead ground out. "All those vermin do is dismantle machinery and eat it. Especially living metal."

Mika flinched, that was very unnerving, and she found herself walking back to Chromia who was now standing behind her and searching around for anymore of the Scraplets. "W-well you killed it." She murmured, temporarily forgetting the one clutched to her sleeping.

"Bug squashed, game over right?" Jack asked as he too began to feel on edge, partially wishing he'd gone with Arcee anyway.

"No." Chromia responded, her weapon out and eye's narrowed. "When it comes to those creature's there's never JUST one."

"And I fear I know how they got in here." Ratchet growled before straightening. "Follow me." He said before walking towards the corridor's of the base, the room he went into was large and in the center of it was a giant round metal contraption that seemed to have been opened by teeth, eaten from the inside out.

"Scraplet trap!" Bulkhead cursed, now he was more nervous then ever! "An empty Scraplet trap." His eye's shifted from left, to right and repeated the process as his mind was on high alert.

"Most likely injected into space eons ago." Ratchet muttered as he circled the trap with a quizzical look. "Only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperature's kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw." Bulkhead groaned, allowing himself to fall unto the floor dramatically.

"Now they're wide awake." Miko continued. "And ready for brunch."

"Really Miko?"

"What?"

"How many are we talking about?" Mika asked in worry, what was going to happen to all the bots if that was the case?

"Thousands." Ratchet looked down to Mika before taking in the one she'd forgotten she'd been holding. "By the Allspark! Mika, What are you doing!?"

Confused, Mika looked down to the one in her arm's and paled. "O-Oh!" She gasped and the bots around her backed away as the creature's eye's opened and stared at them, it studied them for a moment before barring it's teeth in a hiss. "No!" Mika scolded, making it look up to her and retract its fangs with a huff. Then it climbed out of her grasp, ignoring all around it before perching its self upon her shoulder with an indignant look.

"Di-did that thing just listen to her?" Jack wondered.

"Mika... what did you do?" Ratchet demanded as he observed the creature more. "The coloring of the optics... and its metal is different. Normal Scraplets are gun metal grey and their optics are purple, but not that hue." He began mumbling to himself in thought.

"I just... picked him up." She whispered, staring at it through the side of her glasses.

"Him?" Chromia asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I just do?" Mika tilted her head. "I don't know." She then looked down and shook her head. "I have no idea what's going on Ratchet."

"Well, you most certainly cannot keep it." He decided only to pause as it hissed at him, barring its teeth once more. Feeling himself shutter he scowled, having a stare off with the bug before growling. "Never mind."

"Ratchet, with the malfunctions and the bridge damage it could be a sign that there are more. We have never had that problem before." Chromia spoke up after a moment.

"I fear an infestation is well underway." Ratchet eye'd the bug again before turning to the rest. "I must try to contact Optimus." He quickly walked back to the main hangar with the other's following.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you two with me." Chromia barked.

"What?! I'm not going anywhere!" Bulkhead denied and she narrowed her optics on him.

"As second in command you do as I say." She pulled rank. "And right now, I need the remainder of the team to keep guard on the halls. Jack! You stay with Ratchet. Miko with Bulkhead. Raf you and Bee and Mika you with me."

"Got it." Jack said as he made his way over to Ratchet, who was cursing at the computer once more.

"Sir yes sir!" Miko saluted before marching off with Bulkhead, said bot grumbling angrily.

"You can count on us!" Raf adjusted his glasses and then ran off with Bumblebee.

Chromia then looked down to Mika who offered a worried smile before the two took off down their own hallway for patrol.

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me? We have a situation! I repeat, we have a situation!" Ratchet spoke as he attempted the main Com-link-system.

::: _chhhhhhhhhh_ ::::

"Scrap." Ratchet growled as he pounded a fist on the desk. "The Scraplet's have gotten to the com-link-system! If we do not eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!"

The screen glitches, fading on and off before going off completely causing Ratchet to growl in frustration.

"The Scraplet's have gotten to the main com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap." Ratchet growled into their travel com-links. (Acting as a radio to those close by)

::: _Well I say we bug out of here and let em' have it!_ ::: Bulkhead exclaimed, replying back through the link.

::: _Bvvvwooop!_ ::: Clearly Bee agreed.

::: _Are you crazy?_ ::: Mika yelled, shocking the group.

"Evacuation is not an option, if we do not get the ground bridge back online and stat; Optimus and Arcee with perish." Ratchet solemnly informed.

"They will?" Jack turned to Ratchet in shock, "Is it really that cold there?"

"Yes." Ratchet said. "Even our frames cannot handle the cold temperatures."

::: _Bulkhead you never run_.::: Miko growled from where ever they were, quing the group into the fact she and her bot had been arguing.

::: _Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot! Well I have. They pic you apart from the inside out! They go for the small juicy bits first, fuse by fuse and circuit by circuit till there's nothing left! Devouring you like a swarm of parrahna's in your horror movies, devouring every last bloody bit of their prey... Not even your op_ -:::

::: _Enough Bulkhead_!::: Chromia harshly snapped causing a silence to ring out and the sound of crying could be heard. ::: _Don't cry Mika, we'll be fine, I won't let those cretins get us_.:::

"Bulkhead, thank you so much for that visual." Ratchet huffed as well. "And Chromia is right Mika, we just need to get the bridge to work... Everyone, I want you to keep an eye out while I continue to attempt to fix the bridge."

::: **Got it.** :::

Chromia ended her comm link, not because they were finished talking for now, but because Mika was still crying (Her Scraplet sleeping soundly in the hood of her jacket) and she had to growl to herself angrily that Bulkhead had put those images into her charges head. Sighing in frustration, She took a scan around them for any scraplets and transformed, activating her Holoform. Now on humanish legs, Chromia (Or Cecelia as she calls her holoform) walked over to Mika and hugged her to her.

"It's okay Mika."

"I'm sorry..." Mika mumbled. "It's just... I don't want that happening to anyone." She wiped her face. "I'm such a cry baby..."

"Hey." Chromia forced her to look at her. "No you're not! Now, dry your tears. We gotta keep strong okay?"

Mika nodded, wiping her eye's before looking into Chromia's blue eyes with a small smile.

"There's my little warrior." Chromia grinned to her before patting her head in a motherly way and dispersing her holoform. "Now, lets get moving."

"I'll protect you Chromia." Mika whispered before following after her purple guardian.

The base was now dead silent, even the typical hum of the electronics seemed to be silenced as the two walked on. The only knows now were the ever present thunks of Chromia's pede's followed by the light and gentle tap's of Mika's shoes. The base was seemingly empty despite the fact that Mika knew there were more people then just them and as they walked a sudden bang is heard and the power goes out accompanied by the most girly scream the two had ever heard before.

"Okay, who screamed like a little girl?" Chromia asked, her blue optics casting a blue glow around them almost in an eery way.

"I don't kno-" Mika's breath hitched when a crunching sounded from underneath her foot and for a moment it seemed like time slowed as the lights flashed back on and she turned to look at Chromia's horrified expression. Then, as if it caught up, Mika when falling down as the floor beneath her crumbled and she went down into the dark with a horrified scream.

"MIKA!"

...

...

...

 ** _So I have to do this episode in parts seeing as the rewrite was 8K words. So yeah... cutting it in half. I hope you all enjoy my rewrite as it is very much more serious (with some kept humor) then the previous one. That and this is the original plot line that I lost so long ago. So enjoy!  
_**


	8. Scrapheap Part 2

"Prrr?"

Mika opened her eye's, coughing a little before squinting to see the glowing light purple optics of her Scraplet who had crooned in her face. "W-what?" She pushed herself up, noting how she was in complete and utter darkness before cursing slightly as she attempted to search for her cellphone.

Her hand want down her side to her hip where her little wolf plushy lay and felt for the sheep, opening its mouth for her cellphone that lay inside the plush pouch. Finger's fumbling in the dark, she pushed the power button to turn it on only to squint at the sudden flood of bright light. Turning the device to light her way while it started up, Mika discovered she'd landed in some underground bunker of sorts that was layered in dust. This lead her to believe that it was a part of the Silo the bots had not known about, and she curiously shuffled around to get a better look. The light on her phone dimmed, cluing her in that it was finally on and she turned on the camera flash for a light which was brighter then the start up screen.

She discovered many piles of boxes layered thickly with dust and her hand gently wiped away any remaining debris to discover large words upon it spelling, U.S Army which lead her to believe it was weaponry. But why would they leave weaponry in the Silo? She frowned before looking around the larger room more, there was an elevator that lead up covered thickly with spiderwebs making her shiver as her eye's spied large arachnids ( _ **AN: See what I did there?!**_ ) skittering about their webs. She wasn't really afraid of spider's per say, that was more Miko's fear then her's and she fondly remembered all the times Miko's screeched and come to her to squish the eight legged offenders. Chuckling lightly to herself and patting her Scraplet upon the head who was now rubbing against her happily, she continued onward to look around and took notice of a large stair way leading down.

Obviously this basement went farther down then she'd realized, not that anyone else knew about it either and she briefly wondered to herself what the bots would do when they realize they had an abundance more of space then they first thought? In fact, would they let her and Miko stay over to help decide what to do with it?

"Maybe I should try to get back to Chromia..." She mumbled to herself, when a scratching noise caught her attention. The noise came from the stairwell and she felt herself freeze, she was the only one down here as far as she knew, so what could it be? Her Scraplet, who she now decided to name Riptide ( _ **An; Riptide is actually a Decepticon of mine. She is Red and Black and the sibling of Knockout. I'm just using her name.**_ ), was growling at the stairwell making Mika tense.

Mika's eye's shifted to the Army box and, with fear ever rising, she quickly made her way over to it and began to try and pry it open in a desperate attempt. She ripped off part of the old wood with ease, the wood having weakened over time and wear, and reached inside with a gasp. It was filled with military guns and she hesitated on using it as she was never fond of them, but as the noise grew closer her apprehension and fear rose causing her to pull it out and cock it back. The weapon was surprisingly loaded, she noted as she pulled the safety off, and she wondered why the soldier's had left it like that?

Her hands grasped the gun, an M9-Beretta, and her finger's grazed over the trigger in a familiar way. When her and Miko were younger, their father in Tokyo would take them hunting (He'd always wanted boys but instead he got girls) and he taught them everything he knew about weaponry. Miko took to it instantaneously but Mika hated every single moment of it. She hated the idea of shooting the cold metal contraption, hated the idea of hurting an animal or living thing, and hated the image of the oozing wounds from the animals both he and Miko took down. Still, she wished to please him and shut that part of her out to learn along side her twin.

However now she was rusty, having not done this since she was twelve, and she swallowed thickly as she inched her way to the stairwell. The sound's grew, followed by the pounding of her heart and the small rattle of the weapon as her grip shook. With one hand on the gun aiming it and on the trigger, her other held her phone for light and she reached the stairway to look down.

Beaming eye's glanced up at her, bordering on the hundreds it seemed and Mika screamed in surprise which caused them all to scatter and Scraplet's began shooting up from the basement causing her to fall back onto her butt and hold her head in defense. Riptide snarled from her shoulder, his sharp claws raised in aggression and hitting away any stray bug to get near them. Mika held herself curled in a ball, repetitively whispering to herself.

"They don't hurt humans." She whispered. "Only metal. They don't hurt humans... Only metal."

Like a mantra she said this as she heard the creatures flying through the air all growling and hissing before they latched onto anything metal in the room, that included the weapons box she'd previously gone through. One creature zeroed in on her weapon and opened its mouth, the sound echoing like a chainsaw as it reared. Gasping, she stood up as it came closer and noted how Riptide was still swatting away the flying ones from reaching her.

This meant it was up to her to keep them away and Mika brought the weapon up, "S-stay back!"

It came closer and closer, the growl continuous and she paled before shaking her head, NO! She had to be brave! She couldn't just sit and wish for someone to come save her like she always did! Mika would be strong. She would, because Chromia needed her to keep them away from the bots and as she saw it right now she was the only thing standing from keeping them from moving on!

Her finger tightened on the trigger and her wide golden eyes now narrowed from behind her glasses. "I-I won't let you hurt them!" She said before firing the gun.

The shot echoed around the room and the bullet soared through the air before bouncing harmlessly off of the creatures head.

"W-what?!" She screamed as it jumped at her, and she threw the weapon at it and watched as the gun metal grey Scraplet devoured the weapon in seconds. "They eat metal, not humans." She muttered to herself for more assurance before she noted something else. "They're in the walls... the floors, the entire base!"

She looked up from where she knew she fell and her eye's widened even more in realization that they were now one by one going through the hole she'd fallen through and she now felt more terror as the realization that they could be after Chromia.

"No!" Mika shouted before searching through the room for something. Anything! What did Ratchet say? Something about the cold? What was she supposed to do!?

=Clank=

She turned to the noise, ready to do something; anything, when she noted Riptide pawing at something. A fire extinguisher! She rushed to it, picking up the little tamed Scraplet that she hadn't even realized had hopped off of her, and fiddled with the device before aiming it. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" She shouted before spraying as many as she could, over and over she did this as she made her way over to the seemingly run down elevator. She grabbed an old broomstick near by, conveniently, and she swiped at all the spider's and the webs that she'd previously seen on the controls and on the lift before trying to turn it on. When that didn't work she groaned in frustration before noting the wires holding it leading up, she realized she had to climb.

"Okay, okay I can do this." She whispered before putting her phone in her pocked and taking Riptide, shoving part of him into her shirt so that his head was the only thing curiously peeking out, before grasping onto the wires. "I've got to climb." She told herself before using her sleeves as gloves, wincing at the feeling of the metal cutting into it as she began to climb.

Now Mika wasn't really a gym person, but she was in good shape from constantly running away from Marco and his goons! She climbed up and up, constantly reminding herself not to look down as she went higher and higher. Eventually after some time of climbing up, she reached what appeared to be an old maintenance door and she tried to open it.

But it wouldn't budge.

Groaning in annoyance, Mika fiddle with it only to pause as a distant screaming could be heard. "Chromia?" Her heart pounded, was that Chromia screaming in pain!? She pounded at the maintenance hatch,grunting with each slam of her arm and the constant sting of her now bleeding hands from the wire's she climbed. She felt like she was on an adrenaline rush now, but the door would not open and tears of frustration began to fall. "Open! Open, open, open!" She slammed her arm and shoulder to it, crying out as her grip on the wire's began to loosen.

As if sensing her dilemma, Riptide clambered out of her shirt and up her head and seemed to observe the door she was trying to break. He glared at it for a second before noting that it was made of metal and it was something she didn't like! He barred is teeth, noting how Mika had paused to watch, and latched onto it, quickly chomping at it and leaving a whole big enough for her to squeeze through.

Crying in gratitude, Mika pulled herself up and out of the hole he had made for her. They were in some empty room, one she used to think was just a spare closet, and the screaming grew louder. She got up to her full height, ignoring the bloodied hand prints upon the floor she left behind, before she raced out of the room with Riptide safely in her hood once more. Mika rounded the corner and skidded to a halt in horror as she found Chromia who was surrounded by the creature's she'd awoken and she cried out.

"Chromia!"

Chromia was trying her hardest to fight them off but there was too many! She squirmed, hit, and shot at any she could get to but she felt them getting deeper and deeper into her frame as Energon began leaking out of her. "Gaa!"

"Leave her alone!" Mika shouted, trying to smack some of them off of Chromia but it wasn't working! Why was nothing she did working?! Mika felt herself panic more and more and suddenly in her fear filled state she started feeling angry.

Really angry.

They were trying to take her bot away! Fury began overriding her mind and suddenly she found her gaze beginning to gain a purple hue as a deep and dark growl escaped her. "LEAVE. HER. ALONE!" Her scream echoed and for a moment she felt like the ground shook a little with her shout before tiny little screams caught her attention as Chromia's went dead silent.

Now panting in exhaustion, Mika peeked an eye open only to gasp in horror as the Scraplet's that were all over Chromia had now been suspended in the air and crushed/condensed into little metal balls. She stared horrified at what she'd done, it was the thing... the thing that made Marco hate her... Her freaky abilities that terrified both her and everyone at school which lead them all wanting to run her off.

Or better yet kill her, the monster.

Memories wafted her mind, ones from the first time she'd used the terrifying power in school when she lost control of her temper... She'd sent a kid flying into the wall in front of the class, cracking his skull and sending him to the ER in critical condition. His name was Andy Santiago, Marco's brother, who had been picking on her for being nervous and she repayed him by almost killing him. It didn't matter if it was on accident, she had almost killed someone. She'd hurt someone when she had sworn to NEVER harm anyone! No matter how she pleaded for forgiveness or said she hadn't meant to, they seemed to hate her all the more.

Her hands shook as she watched Chromia stand in confusion, her blue optics looking at all the floating balls of metal that were once Scraplet's before turning to Mika who's sclera (White part of the eye) had gained a purple hue. "Mika?" She breathed and Mika's eye's widened even more as she realized that Chromia saw her freaky powers.

The metal balls all dropped harmlessly to the floor as the anger faded out and Mika slammed her hand over her mouth as panic rose. She saw, she saw her use the curse! She trembled and shook her head as Chromia neared, her gaze concerned. "Mika wait!"

"NO!" Mika shouted, shocking Chromia into pausing. "D-don't come near me! I'm a monster!" She turned and ran causing Chromia to follow.

"Mika wait! Stop!"

The two ran through the halls, ignoring the Scraplet's eating at the walls, and Mika ignored Chromia's calls because she couldn't handle anymore rejection especially by the ones she started to adore. Before long they found themselves in the main hangar where a horrifying sight met them. Ratchet sat laying on the ground screaming as he rolled around with a bunch of Scraplet's eating at him and Jack was shouting as he raced around him.

"Mika!" Jack cried when he noticed the new entry, he hit at bugs with a crow bar before growling to her. "Help!"

Previous panic forgotten a the horrific sight of Ratchet being attacked, Mika ran over to him and attempted to help Jack get them off before spying a fire extinguisher near by. Narrowing her eye's she grabbed it and turned it on. "Get off of him!" She shouted before spraying all the creatures around them, when they fell to the floor Jack was quick to bash their heads in before repeating the process with each Scraplet in the room and before long the two ended up back to back on the floor panting from exertion.

"Where the hell whe-" Jack paused and paled as the sound of thundering clunks echoed down the halls and Bumblebee and Bulkhead came tearing in with their charges all gasping and panting.

"Ratchet! Get the med kit we're leaking energon lik-" Bulkhead paused in his speech before skidding to a halt with a yelp as a massive swarm re-appeared above them from the heating ducts. "-e Duck and cover!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Let me at em!" Miko shouted after Bulkhead set her upon the floor, letting loose a growl as she tackled any that dared near her bot. "I'll tear you apart!"

"Bumblebee look out!" Rafael shouted, using another crowbar he'd found to smash at any near by as well.

"Miko!" Mika shouted, causing her twin to turn to her. "They hate the cold." She said as she pointed at another fire extinguisher. "Spray them!"

"You guys spray we'll smash!" Jack ordered and the humans got to work both spraying and hitting any the could reach while the bots attempted to smack away the ones in the air. After what felt like hours of the same process over and over again, Jack smashed the final Scraplet near by before collapsing.

"D-did we-" Miko panted as she used Mika for support.

"Get t-them all?" Mika finished as she equally leaned on Miko.

Ratchet grunted with effort as he sat up, groaning and rubbing his helm. "Hardly." He grumbled before standing on shaky pedes. "Those were merely the scouts."

"Only scouts!?"

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?!" Miko groaned, "Man..."

"If we allow ourselves to become their next meal then Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We MUST get the ground bridge operational." Ratchet urged them on.

"Then, we can send the Scraplet's anywhere on earth." Jack realized before Miko nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah! Why not back to the Arctic?" She exclaimed. "We already know they don't do cold."

"Hm..." Ratchet paused in thought. "Not a bad idea... Given the body mass of the Scraplet's, Sub-zero temperatures should freeze them on contact!" He began grinning before scowling once more. "Think Ratchet, think! if the ground bridge is still down." He paused once more, eye's shifting to random spots in the main hangar before lighting up excitedly. "Then there must be a breach in the Energon fuel line!"

"Well great! One problem." Bulkhead rumbled.

"We're breaching, all of us so how are we going to go back over to fix it?" Chromia added in, she'd been staring at Mika for a while before brushing it off. Now wasn't the time to question the girl about what happened in the halls.

"Yeah, Hi!" Miko called as she waved her hands. "Made of flesh here, were do we find it?"

"Yeah!" Raf agreed. "you said so yourself they eat living metal."

"How do we fix it? You don't have to worry about them hurting us since we're not made of metal." Jack also agreed.

"..."

Mika stayed silent, listening to the kids as they talked with Ratchet before their individual bots. Then, they all went out to find the breach and fix it so they could get Optimus and Arcee home! And to rid themselves of their pest problem.

Noting Mika's odd behavior, Ratchet frowned over to her before walking over and nudging her with his pede. "What's the matter? Your more silent then usual."

"...I'm scared." She admitted, eye's looking to Chromia who spoke with Bulkhead and Bee about the hole her charge had fallen through.

"It's okay to be scared." Ratchet spoke softly, gently nudging her with his servo before a shout from Jack could be heard to fire up the bridge. He walked over to the control panel and pulled the lever, watching how the blue vortex exploded into a brilliant circle of different shades of blues.

For a moment Mika watched silently, the Scraplets who were now leaking into the main hangar once more weren't reacting to anything and she realized that no one had really taken into account on a means to actually get the Scraplets to the other side. She frowned, looking around the base floor's for an idea when her eye's spotted a broken off piece of Rachet's armor and perhaps not the best idea she'd ever had, Mika snatched it up in determination.

"Hey!" Everyone, the returning children who came running in, looked over to her shout and she took a large gulp of air. "You want the main course?!"

A Scraplet, who previously had bitten into said shard of armor, alerted its brethren to the juicy piece of metal and all began to focus on her. Mika paled, deciding this was a terrible idea before gaping as they suddenly charged at her.

"AHH!" She screamed, reaching for Riptide and throwing him at Miko before taking off towards the bridge with the cries of the other's after her. She raced forward, barely missing a nick from one of the Scraplets before diving through the ground bridge.

Her world went from a nice and toasty warm to a freezing cold in the matter of seconds and she found herself engulfed by the icy grips of snow. Skin stinging as if a thousand needles were stabbing her, eye's watering and breathing becoming harsh she continued on and pushed through the snow before dodging to the side. The Scraplets all charged past her and Mika looked up in time to see Optimus and Arcee half alive as they staggered closer. "G-Get d-down!" She shouted at them and just in time Optimus protectively stood in front of Arcee to take the brunt of the hit. The Scraplets slammed into the enormous bot and harmlessly bounced off as they froze in the matter of seconds when meeting the cold air of the Arctic. Once Mika was SURE the bots were safe, she felt her eye's suddenly droop and she collapsed into the snow with the last image of purple pedes.

When Mika woke next, she was still cold but something warm beneath her was helping in rectifying that. She looked up bleary eye'd to see Arcee and Optimus speaking to each other in hushed voices while the children walked around to help Ratchet keep an eye on their health. "I-Is everyone okay?" Mika inquired as she pushed herself up.

"We made it back in time, thank you." Optimus assured.

"So we didn't completely freeze our afts off." Arcee gave a humorless chuckle and a growl erupted from underneath Mika causing her to yelp.

"Luckily!"

When she looked down she noted familiar white and orange armor before following it up to a familiar grumpy face. "Ratchet?" She blinked in confusion, why was she on his chest?

"We had to get you warm and Ratchet was the only one healthy enough to help you out." Jack supplied and Mika blushed a little.

The warmth from his chest was helping her body get back to a stable temperature and she had to marvel at the warmth. For being made of metal, Mika thought they'd be cold to the touch! Her hand softly grazed the metal, not noticing Ratchet staring at her intensely in confusion and shock. Ratchet metal was smooth to the touch, warm as if she were touching another person and their heat was reacting. As her hand ran over the metal it reached a few marks that had been from the Scraplets and brought her back to reality. Blushing in embarrassment, Mika covered it up with humor. "You don't look so good." She attempted to tease making him tilt his head a little.

"Really? Well drat." He drawled and Mika giggled at him. "Here I had thought you would have agreed to my make over."

She laughed at him before sliding off of his armor and watching as he stood and checked on the children's work.

"Whats Arcee's Bio circuitry status?" He inquired to Jack who looked up from the machine he was observing.

Jack gave a thumbs up. "Levels are rising." He answered before going back to curiously observing the monitor.

Ratchet nodded, "Excellent." He turned to Rafael who was poking and prodding at Bumblebee, said bot was looking like a child who got caught steeling from the cookie jar. He never did like getting check ups. "Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor and Miko check Bulkheads interface patch."

"Its steady." Raf informed when he stopped poking at his bot who beeped a little at him. "Your find Bee, don't worry! I'll even bandage you up like mom does when I get a few cuts and scrapes."

"Perhaps you should rest yourself, old friend." Optimus suggested. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"Yeah." Mika nodded, but Ratchet shook his head and shocked them all by giving a small and rare smile.

"It wasn't all my doing." He informed. "We're just fortunate that this infestation, happened on a Saturday."

"I KNEW YOU MISSED US DOC!" Miko cried in victory before she froze and a VERY visible shutter ran down her spine, eye's wide as her mouth opened and closed.

"What's wrong Miko?" Mika asked worriedly while the other's continued to their own conversations.

Feeling a sensation, a familiar one, on her back she screamed. Miko screamed so loudly and suddenly that everyone jumped to high alert and looked around wide eye'd while pulling out weapons.

"What is it!?" Jack demanded as he and Raf raised their crowbars that had never left their hands. "Scraplet?"

"Spider!" Miko cried in terror. "Is it on me!?" Frantically searching herself Miko practically cried before tearing down the hall squirming and screaming.

"...Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked with an amused expression.

"Miko is a little girl Bulk. What's your excuse?" Mika said cutely as she recalled the girly scream from earlier. She knew it wasn't Miko, nor was it Bee, Raf, nor Chromia. And Ratchet couldn't go that high she didn't think which only left the bulky bot himself.

Bulkhead clamped his mouth shut, grumbling to himself indignantly before Arcee narrowed her eye's at something in Raf's hands. "What in the name of the Allspark is that in your arms Raf?"

Thinking quickly, Mika snatched the poor thing from him and thanked him for catching Riptide when she had tossed him to safety. Said thing yawned cutely and munched on Raf's crowbar. "Uhm... tamed Scraplet?" She beamed up to Optimus and Arcee sheepishly. "C-can I keep him?"

...

...

...

 ** _Okay! Second part up! BLEH tired as usual and so with that I bid you adeu for the night! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because the old one was approximately 3,597 words long. The rewrite is close to 9k words long! WOOOOOOO! Change of pace!  
_**


	9. Found, Not Born

Honestly, Mika grumbled to herself as she opened and closed her scabbing hands, how had they not hurt before? Yet now they were driving her insane, stinging and itching with every movement which often brought out a nearly inaudible hiss in reaction. She could blame it on the adrenaline, seeing her femme guardian in trouble plus the pure utter terror she'd felt would be a good activation for it.

Mika withheld a cry as she leaned over the sink of the Silo restroom, a room that (naturally) the Autobot's did not use. The stinging pain shot up and down her arm and her palm making a small whine exit her lips as she tried cleaning it to the best of her abilities. She didn't want to bother Ratchet right now, as the medic was busy tending to the other's still (who just returned from taking the kids home and just finished chasing her new pet Scraplet around when it had gotten hold of Ratchets wrench. Now he was confined to a cage for 'time out' ) and she'd just be in the way. So she had to take care of this herself, but unbeknownst to Mika the bathroom door creaked open and a familiar pink tipped haired sibling of hers popped her head into the room.

"You know, its not a good thing to hide injuries right?"

Mika turned to Miko with a yelp, smacking her hand in the process. "Ow, ow ow!"

"Whats going on in there?"

"Miko!" Mika hissed as Arcee's voice came closer.

"Hey don't blame me." Miko folded her arms with a roll of her eye's. "I've been feeling your ghost pains since you got it. Just go see Ratchet already."

"No... he's... busy." Mika mumbled as she quickly wrapped her palms with her outer shirt just as the door opened to reveal Arcee's optic peering in. "Uhm... Hey Arcee."

The two wheeler femme narrowed her optics at the two humans in the restroom. "What are you hiding?"

Mika blinked before sputtering. "H-hiding? Nothing!"

"..."

"We're just uhm... having issues with our uh... Time of the month!" Mika fished, but by the looks of Arcee she didn't believe her.

"Just show her." Miko rolled her eyes and Mika glared to her sister.

"Show me what?"

"It's nothing..."

"Mika Nakadai." Mika cringed at the stern tone before sighing and removing the cloth from her hand. "Why would you be so stupid as to hide an injury?"

"I've... taken care of them myself befor-"

"That's not an excuse and you know it." Arcee simply put.

Mika nodded her head in defeat before trudging out of the bathroom with Miko and Arcee following behind. When the trio got into the main hanger they could see Optimus and Ratchet conversing, the latter of the two was quite animated about whatever he'd been speaking of.

"Ratchet," Miko called. "Get your medical aft over here."

Ratchet paused in his conversation, blinking down unimpressed to the girl.

"Could you look at your charges hands for me?" Arcee spoke while sending Mika a pointed look.

Grumbling to herself, Mika looked to Ratchet who eyed her in confusion before he turned quickly to Optimus who nodded. Ratchet then transformed and activated his holoform, stepping out and waiting expectantly. With a sigh, Mika showed him her hands and Ratchet glared at her. "Why would you not come to me sooner?" He demanded and Mika bit her lip. "I thought I saw something when you were laying unconscious!"

"I-It's just you were busy with everyone else and I didn't want to bother you." She mumbled to herself.

"Why in the pit would you ever think that?" His tone made her cringe, and Optimus was giving her a look that made her cringe even more!

"Well maybe its cause you MAKE her feel like she bothers you sometimes, or perhaps that you can't be 'bothered' to do stuff for her." Miko shot it with a deadpan expression as Ratchet looked to her startled.

"M-Miko not right now." Mika hissed to her sister but Miko shook her head, it'd been something she'd wanted to say for a while now and despite now not really being a good time for it; She finally wanted to get it off her chest.

"Where did you get that idea?!"

"From you." Miko pointed. "She may not wanna say anything out loud but I will, I mean its not like you're very happy to be around her. Sure there's time you're tolerable and seem like you care, but then there's times where you make her feel like nothing but a burden and you hate being around her."

"Miko." Optimus intervened, "Perhaps Bulkhead could use some assistance."

Miko looked to Optimus before turning and spying Bulkhead attempting to move yet another one of her instruments that she'd accidentally left within his back seat. Sensing that Optimus wished for her to go, Miko nodded with a sigh and left to help her guardian who was now grumbling annoyed at the guitar making a racket as he tried to loosen it from its confinement.

"Mika." Ratchets started, but she kept her gaze to the floor. With a sigh, Ratchet grabbed her hands to look at them, all the while grumbling to himself as he started cleaning the area gently and mumbling small apologies when he'd accidentally hit a sensitive spot.

"Mika?"

She turned her head to her femme guardian and tensed as Chromia stared down with a stern look. "I don't want to talk about it..." She muttered, ignoring the confused glances of Ratchet and Optimus.

"Mika, how did you do what you did?" Chromia pushed as she knelt down to make it easier to look at her charge. "Please, you have to tell me, Mika if something like that were to be leaked to the wrong person..."

"T-that wont happen because it was an accident!" Mika said sternly to her guardian.

"What are you speaking of?" Optimus inquired in confusion, the actions of both Mika and Chromia were making him suspicious of something they were keeping from him.

"Mika, when we were in the hall she stopped the Scraplets." Chromia informed. "It was like she paused them all in mid air before crushing them to scrap."

"Impossible." Ratchet scoffed once he finished with her hands. "Something like that is only done by-"

"Freaks?" Mika murmured sadly as Miko suddenly appeared by her side. She must have felt Mika's unease.

"You're not a freak!" Miko snapped and Mika looked down.

"Mika?" Optimus called to her and the girl turned to her twin.

"Okay." Mika said after a moment of silent staring before turning towards one of Ratchets tools and, with the utmost concentrated look, the tool began to shake and move much to the rest of the Autobot's shock before it landed roughly beside Ratchet who yelped at the clatter it made. "S-Sorry... I don't like using it."

"By the Allspark! Mika! H-how?" Ratchet questioned before suddenly she felt his holoform disperse but before he could scan her she moved out of the way in fury.

"Stop it!" Mika cried out angrily and Ratchet flinched at the sudden anger, and the pressure that was suddenly forcing him to remain still holding tightly to him, restraining all and any movement. "I-I'm not some experiment o-or scientific phenomena for you t-to observe and test!"

"How are you doing that?" Ratchet demanded when he found he could move again.

"She was born with it." Miko shrugged while Bulkhead scratched his helm. "Mind powers."

"Can uh, you do it too?" Bulkhead questioned Miko who shook her head.

"No, but I feel like there's something there... something sleeping."

"What else can you do?" Optimus inquired curiously only for Mika to shake her head and bite her lip. "Mika, we are your friends." He assured her and felt his spark twinge at the heart broken look on her face.

"You'll all leave me like everyone else... y-you'll think I'm a freak..."

"We care about you Mika." Chromia assured. "Miko too, you don't have to say if you don't want to." She caved to the look Mika had been giving.

"W-we share a bond together..." Mika started, "From the day our parents found us."

"Wait a minute," Arcee questioned in confusion. "What do you mean found?"

Miko rolled her eyes at how long Mika was taking before she began her tale, from what they could remember anyway of how they had discovered that they had been found... instead of born to their family like they thought. "Well it all started when we were like... seven-"

 _Giggling could be heard through out the household of the Nakadai's, a sound that was always accompanied by the sound of two sets of piter pattering feet which was a clear sign that the two beloved daughters of Ichidate Nakadai were up to no good. And it was so, as the forms of two nearly identical sisters snuck passed their father's office (of which had always stayed closed and was forbidden for them to enter) and upon further inspection (if one were to be home that is to SEE said thing) a mischievous brown eyed girl was dragging her golden eyed (hidden behind glasses) twin down the hall with pink and brown boxes within their grasps. Upon even farther inspection, the boxes in which they were fleeing with was Pocky._

 _"Sissy." Mika looked up, big eyes wide in aw as Miko tore open the pink boxes. "What they?"_

 _"Pocky." Miko easily said, growing up Miko had the easier time speaking while Mika struggle with speech. IT had been told to the Nakadai family that Mika was going to be a bit of a harder child because her development was slower then Miko's._

 _"Pocky good?" Mika inquired curiously as she peered a pudgy face to look into the box of the delicacy her twin had convinced her to obtain with her._

 _"Chocolate ones are." Miko nodded before shoving a chocolate one inside her mouth with a satisfied and triumphant look. "Here." She ordered before shoving two more sticks inside her mouth._

 _Curiously, Mika reached for it, adjusting her glasses quickly, and popped one in her mouth before making a face. "Icky!" She threw the thing on the floor with a huff and Miko tilted her head, allowing her short hair (both girls hair matching each other's back then) to go over her face for a moment before she reached for the pink box._

 _"Try this one."_

 _"No." Mika shook her head, making a disgusted face. "Icky."_

 _"Strawberry." Miko told her which caught Mika's attention._

 _She did like Strawberries... Huffing to herself, Mika reached for the pink stick and with the utmost caution, put it to her tongue and blinked._

 _"Well?" Miko asked._

 _"Nommy!" Mika cheered with a loud giggle, kicking her feat in glee as she ate the pocky._

 _"I don't like them. You can have them." Miko said as she shoved the rest of the boxes towards her sister who gladly received them._

 _The two began chattering to each other, eating the entirety that was the massive mess of Pocky, and spoke of their favorite show that they recently saw, Teentitans. Miko adored Cyborg and Jynx while Mika had a love for Raven and Beastboy (The quieter twin having also a love for animals). It was deep into their conversation that the two had heard a noise in their father's office. Which was odd because he was away on business. The two looked curiously at each other before standing and wondering if they could investigate._

 _"Intruders!" Was Miko's first assumption._

 _"But... no go in." Mika whimpered as she hid behind Miko who was about to go investigate._

 _"But no ones home! We have to check it out." Miko insisted only for Mika to shake her head. "It's our job as honorary Titans to keep the tower safe!"_

 _Mika looked up to Miko who took the stance as if she were a real Teentitan, they'd both made alias's as honorary teen titans! (they having been taken to Comicon on their birthday and met the 'teentitatns' who made them honorary titans.) Miko had dubbed her titan self Bleaknote while Mika had called herself Soulspark._

 _"But Bleak..."_

 _"No but Soul, you gotta be brave! What if its the Brotherhood come to take us away?"_ _Miko questioned before taking on a dark look, "_ _OR_ _Slade coming to take one_ _of_ _us_ _by force_ _as his apprentice?"_

 _Mika didn't say anything,_ _though_ _she shuttered at Slades name, but nodded before allowing Miko forward, but she still kept hidden behind her sister for safety precautions. The two made their way back towards their father's office (both having been outside to eat their treasure they'd obtained, having been playing pirates before) and Miko slowly peered into the unusually ajar door. It was odd that it was open seeing as usually the thing was closed. Peering in and not seeing anything Miko bravely shoved the door open with a brave shout_.

 _"Titans go!" She shouted as she raced in with Mika squeaking at the sudden move and struggle to keep up._

 _Miko bolted around the room, holding her toy gun in case she needed to use it on their enemies. When she didn't spy anything she looked confused only to gasp in horror as Mika tripped on the floor and slammed into their father's desk. The rumble it sent through the mahogany desk caused an unstable case to go flying off of the bookshelf that sat against the side of the desk. The two girls watched in horror as an expensive looking vase fell from the height it had been on and crash into the ground before shattering into millions of little shards._

 _Tearing up, Mika began to cry as a fear ran through her with the prospect of their fathers ire at the vase having been broken and Miko rushed to her sister's side in a desperate attempt to sooth her. She hugged her sister too her, petting her hair and rocking her in an attempt to calm her and after a while when Mika finally calmed, Miko stood and went over to the mess in worry. It was then that something caught her eyes, papers that had been folded up and hidden within the confines of the vase. Curiously, she stood from Mika's side and went to investigate; making sure to be cautious of the sharp shards of glass as she grasped the papers and spotted a tape wrapped inside of it and while she couldn't fully grasp the words on the papers being to big of words for her to make out, she took the tape and her sister back to their room to watch whatever it was._

 _But what she didn't expect was what was ON the VHS tape..._

 _Upon her placing the tape in like she'd seen their mother do for them on movie nights, Miko and Mika stared upon what seemed to be a secret news broadcast about some odd pile of scrap metal discovered with two infant's underneath them. Miko watched in curiosity as a man, an ex archeologist now reporter by the name of Ichidate Nakadai pulled the infants from the wreckage._

"Are you telling me that you were found in that rubble?" Ratchet inquired.

"That's what I just said." Miko replied. "So to be honest we don't really KNOW who our real parents are. Just that we have these odd abilities. Mika has some telepathic powers, and both of us are able to communicate to each other without a word. Not only that, but I can feel what she feels and if we concentrate hard enough I can see what she see's and vise versa."

"W-when I get hurt Miko can feel it." Mika mumbled as she stared down to her hands after she said that.

"So that's why you made that noise earlier." Bulkhead spoke as he recalled the two fleeing from the Scraplets, having saw Miko hiss and suddenly look to her palms.

"But tha-" Ratchet sputtered. "That's not possible."

"Well it is." Miko simply replied.

Staring at the two girls, and now only half paying attention as Miko began spewing forth another tale of their sparklinghood, Ratchet seemed to find himself... well panicking.

On the inside if you will.

Human's didn't HAVE that kind of bond... did they? Could Miko and his charge be like -he shudders to even dare think it- the terrortwins? Briefly a memory popped through his processor, the last time he'd seen them had been on the Autobot ship created to evacuate all they could when Cybertron turned dark known as the Ark. He could see Sideswipe, a red mech, grinning from ear to ear next to his twin brother, a golden mech known as Sunstreaker who was in the process of rolling his optics at his brothers antics. Those two where known to the Cybertronian race as spark twins. Two holes of a single spark, split into two different yet the same bots. Could Miko and Mika be like them?

Impossible. Ratchet scolded himself for even thinking that! They were human, with oddities he'd never heard of mind you, but human none the less and the race of human kind were nothing like theirs (excluding a few similar attributes). Humans didn't feel as Cybertronian's, not to the emotional level they felt and Cybertronian's didn't feel as Humans did- Not to the physical level they felt.

But then he began to wonder, absentmindedly listening as Miko switched her tale to a memory of when Mika first discovered her abilities one night during a thunderstorm, if there WAS a possibility that the two human twins before him had the kind of bond Autobot's Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had... could that mean if one was lost the other would follow? Or if one had been seriously injured, so to would the other feel it? Now Ratchet normally wouldn't allow himself to get like he currently was... but assigned as a role to be a guardian his coding was rearing up. With Cybertronian's they had something similar to a humans instinct, only Cybertronian's rarely fought off coding. There were many forms of coding for his kind, from a type of parental coding, sparkmate coding, and many more- the current activating for him was the guardian coding... something that had started after he be began to become... accustomed to Mika being around.

No that he'd let anyone else know that!

That being said... Ratchet started fearing the worst as questions floated around his helm. What if the Decepticon's discovered Mika's abilities? What if during one of Miko's horrendous adventurous tendency she got injured, or worse dragged Mika with her and they got injured? What if someone else out there got hold of this kind of information? W-would the humans capture his charge and treat this phenomena as a scientific experiment like she had expressed in her fear earlier?! What if they wanted to rip her open to possibly see to what extent of her was abnormal?!

Then a worse thought came to him.

What if Megatron discovered her abilities and turned her against them? Or allowed his Decepticon scientist and doctor to... experiment?

"Ratchet?" The voice and touch on his shoulder from Optimus startled Ratchet back into reality (Having not noticed that the twin girls were now arguing about something completely irrelevant to the previous conversation) and he nearly jumped out of his armor.

"I'm fine!" Came the blurted reply of the Autobot Medic, startling everyone in the room at the abruptness and slight squeak to his voice. Ratchet (If he could) sweat dropped and cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"You sure? I didn't know you could be so squeaky." Miko questioned.

"Kinda like Bulkhead sounded like a girl when the lights went out?" Mika questioned next with an innocent look.

If you asked Ratchet it seemed a little... too innocent.

"When are you going to let that go?" Bulkhead groaned causing the rest of the group to laugh. Especially when Mika turned from them to the big bot and gave a Cheshire smile that matched her sisters.

" **Never.** " Both said making him groan once more.

Clearing his throat, Optimus stepped forward once everyone seemed to have settled down. "Perhaps it is time to take your charges home." He informed Chromia and Bulkhead.

"Awww!" Miko's reply was immediate, as was her pout.

"C-can we stay a little longer?" Mika turned her attention to the Autobot leader now, her eye's large and hopeful making Optimus pause and almost flinch at the look that was rather quickly deteriorating his decision.

"Please?" Miko added before adding to 'The Look.'

"I was hoping to spend a bit more time with Riptide." Mika added, and right as she spoke the Scraplet Mentioned popped out from behind her and purred happily as it rubbed it's head against hers. "Aww you're so cute~"

"What in th-" Ratchet glared down to the creature who, if you asked him, had the most smuggest expression! "How did you get out of your ca...ge..." Ratchet turned to look at the cage they had the Scraplet in, only to blink as it was nothing but a pile of scrap.

"Aww he was hungry." Miko cooed next, petting the Scraplet causing it to purr even louder.

"Give me that Scraplet!" Ratchet demanded in aggravation, taking a stomp forward. "Before he devours the rest of my tools!"

"He would never." Mika denied as she cuddled the creature to her. "Would you Riptide?" She questioned and the creature shook its head with Mika, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Ratchet bristled at the display before the words set in. "Wait you named it!?"

"Of course." Mika purred. "Optimus did say I could keep him."

"No he didn't! Optimus?" Ratchet whirled around to look at said bot, who was shifting from pede to pede and looking anywhere but at Ratchet.

"... I think I hear something in the back. I shall investigate." Came the Primes reply and before Ratchet could continue shuttering his optics in disbelief, said Autobot was gone from the room without a trace.

"Optimus Prime!" Ratchet hollered, quickly following after his leader to no doubt scold him.

"Lets get you both home before he comes back." Chromia mused with a chuckle.

"Alright." Mika nodded before hopping onto the now transformed Femme with Riptide now hidden inside of her hood.

After her guardian, and Miko's guardian, dropped them off the two girls went inside. They went through the usual weekend of having to play nice with their host parents before eating dinner and clambering upstairs to go to 'sleep' in their own rooms. Once night fell, and Miko was certain their host parents were now asleep, she climbed out of the window. Carefully maneuvering around on the roof she paused, glancing over to make sure Bulk was there out of habit, before hopping through her sister's window and flopping on the bed. This caused the lump in it to squeak followed by an odd inhuman sound.

"What the heck was-" Miko ripped the blankets off before smirking when she saw her sister cuddling the scraplet. "Ratchets going to kill you tomorrow."

Mika stuck her tongue out at her twin before snuggling deeper into the cover's and squealing again when her sister dove under as well. Within moments said sister was snoring and Mika rolled her eye's. She wished she could fall asleep as fast as Miko... Shaking her head, Mika sat up with the snoozing scraplet cuddled to her chest, and looked up to the sky and to the stars.

She wondered, her mind flashing to Miko's take of how they'd been 'found', where their real parents were? She felt her heart clench and her eye's prick at the thought, were they looking for them? Did they... did they miss them? Did they even love them?

Deep down she doubted it, what parents left their babies in a pile of scrap metal all alone against the world? Her head turned to Miko and she trembled. All she had was Miko, in the end that's all she'd ever have; She deduced. Growing up... all she had was Miko to lean on when no one else wanted to be around her. No friends desiring her company, no love interests (she blushed at the thought of actually BEING loved by someone in that way) No... best friends.

No, There had only been Miko.

Tears were now slowly dribbling down her cheeks as she clutched Riptide to her closer.

Her caring sister who took on the world just for her... Because Mika was weak, or at least she thought so. She couldn't stand up to her bullies, Miko ended up always doing it. She couldn't stick up for herself to rumors, Miko did. She never fought back when they beat her up, but Miko jumped head first into the fray.

Miko was brave, courageous! Unafraid to take on any challenge before her and a sarcastic attitude to boot! She was loved by so many people...

But Mika... she was silent... reserved with freakish powers deep within. She hated the spotlight, her nerves always got to her... Even as a child, Mika would be only talkative and outgoing with Miko by her side but alone? Mika was Selectively Mute and only recently had started growing past it, finally. And she wondered to her self, whatever would she do without her twin? She couldn't possibly live without her in her life.

But despite her adoration for her twin and the feeling that all they would EVER need was each other (Because that's all they ever had was each other) she still wanted that... that bond between child and parents. The bond that wasn't there with their adoptive parents, she was grateful for them yes but... She wanted to just...

"Why did you leave us?" Mika choked out as she wiped her tears. "Why?" She hiccuped and clenched her eye's shut.

And as sleep began setting in she opened them once more and reached for the stars wishing with all her heart to one day find them so she could ask them why they abandoned her and Miko... And she wished with all her heart to be able to hear them say that it was a mistake... and that they loved her.

Eye's closing, and last thought in her brain-

Mika just wanted to be loved... and to have a real family.

Not one obliged to care for them...

One that actually- cared.

...

...

...

Deep within the Cosmo's, far far away ( **An; In a galaxy far far away -cue Starwars music- Naw jk jk...** ) a dark figure paused in his work upon the vessel he stood in. His servo twitched and moved, clenching at his chest as something began to fill him to the brim with sorrow and loneliness. But this was not his feeling, no it was someone else. He clenched his fist and relished to the feel of the emotions, not because it brought him particular joy feeling said emotions, but because it was a bond he'd long thought gone years ago.

He remembered the feeling, he caressed his chassis where his spark was, the feeling of the bond so long ago. He remembered the feeling of their love consuming his at the beginning before it went cold and dark. And now? Now he could feel them again. And while one was more mute then the other's, he felt more so the pain of the other signifying they were closer to discovering the bond. More open to it as they wished and searched for something, but the other was content with where it was and how things were.

He growled low, ignoring the odd looks of the crew as they passed him by, and made a swear to Primus himself. Soon, he would make a move. Soon he would land in earths atmosphere where the pull of emotions came from and where he knew they were, and he would find them...

And he would get them back even if he had to destroy everything in his path.

That was a promise.

...

...

...

 ** _BLEHH! Okay update complete! Don't kill me readers okay? I'm trying SUPER hard to get stories updated. I've got 3k for Unwanted Soldier so far and this one had been close to being finished. Also I want to inform you all that I've decided to redo Riptide! And below is my redo from the base line art, to colored on the computer, to filtered on my phone. Hope you like it and thank you SO much for all your patients. I'm trying. -hugs readers- Okay I'm going to try and settle for the night. Tomorrow I'll try to get my Unwanted Soldier update finished, Gnight all!_**

 ** _And tune in next time on_**

 ** _Transformers Prime; Pull Me Into The Dark *Autobot*_**


	10. Slumber Party Surprise Part 1

The average day in the Autobot base always consisted of Ratchet typing away ever vigilantly at his computer, more often then not one would wonder what he does on said thing. The Medic to the Autobot cause loyally stayed to his post searching for not only unearthed Energon, but possible Decepticon movements and perhaps if they were lucky a beacon from any fellow soldiers touching down on the organic planet in which they currently occupied.

Optimus Prime, leader and friend to his team, was often seen traversing from the back to the front of the main hangar of the base keeping watch over those under his command, making sure to constantly keep an eye on their Energon supply, keeping an optic out for cons and more often the not; making sure everything was secure and safe.

Lastly Autobot's Arcee, Chromia, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were the main group to scout out the surrounding's of the base or scouting out other area's for any Decepticon activity and Energon signals. However, lately when they were doing neither of those the Autobot's were seen with their charges spending quality time together and getting to know each other.

Today was different, however, as today the Autobot's could be seen traveling all over the base moving and cleaning area's and placing items in different spots. And this is currently what a certain Mika Nakadai was watching as she pet the helm of her pet Scraplet Riptide, ignoring the crunching the thing made as it devoured a piece of scrap metal that hadn't been needed. The Autobot's were working hard to move around and construct newer parts of the base, thanks to the discovery Mika had found when she fell through the floor.

There had indeed been more to the ex Military bunker then first thought, she mused, as Ratchet had finally gotten the elevator's to work after much hard work and arguing with Agent Fowler. She watched as the bots traveled to and fro from the underground, moving items below and even bringing some above. Bulkhead grumbled as he shifted around with a large box containing... well she didn't know what it contained really, but she knew it was heavy especially by the sound of his groaning joints. Bumblebee warbled and whirred about something to Arcee who in reply rolled her eye's and told the scout to get back to work. Said bot seemed to pout and sag ever so slightly before returning to moving things around along side Bulkhead. Chromia could be seen setting a few things up for Ratchet who was overseeing the process with Optimus (Of course they helped too)

The first level would remain the main control center where missions would be given out and bots traveled to and fro through the ground bridge. The back rooms were just about cleared and would be reconstructed to be only the prep rooms and Training room. There were a few spare human sized room's that, upon Optimus' decision, would be in case the children needed to stay in an emergency or (like today) Miko and Mika staying the night. Ratchet had needed much convincing for that, but once it was discovered that the children's host parents were out of town for the night Optimus didn't feel comfortable with them being alone in the house even with Bulkhead and Chromia waiting outside.

The second level, of which Mika had fallen to, was being constructed as a full out medical bay for Ratchet. Whom of which was completely elated by that fact. The back rooms would serve as a supply room to hold both medical equipment and Energon which would remain under lock and key.

A third and fourth level was discovered upon further inspection and the third level would be molded into a lounge area for the Autobot's (and Children) while rooms were fixed to be the Autobot's berthrooms. This excited the bots a bit to have the area to relax and rest after a long day of missions or scouting, and not to mention an area where Ratchet wouldn't be bothered nor his ire summoned.

The final level, on Optimus' order, would be for storing any other items they had from Cybertron being special data or any of the like and if the need arise, holding cell's for prisoners should they ever have any.

Or as Ratchet sadistically chuckled, a place to throw Miko when she got too annoying.

Optimus put a stop to that right away, scolding the medic for such an idea.

A grumbling of sorts erupted from Ratchet when he attempted to get some work done at his computers after overseeing the moving process (him wanting a break from the work load to do OTHER needed things but was unable to because of noise) and Mika turned her attention to him. She gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile, before she stood up and placed Riptide down to go over to the medic. Now being on the floor, Riptide chirped excitedly before rushing over to Bulkhead who'd just finished his work load and was chatting with Miko. Said girl had plopped down by Bulkheads foot with a loud groan, having been helping as much as she could. When Riptide made it over to the duo, he gave a loud coo that startled Bulkhead into, once again like many a time since Mika kept him, screaming like a little girl.

Ignoring the amusing sight, Mika rapped on Ratchet's foot causing the grouchy medic to look down. "What?" Came his gruff voice.

"I was wondering," She started, pausing and wondering if she should even bother him. "Could you teach me a little about Cybertonian Anatomy?"

Ratchet blinked at her, briefly wondering why the heck she was even asking such a question or even when she thought of asking it. "What ever for?" He inquired curiously.

"Well... I'm kinda curious, I mean I know you're trying to get work done but I also know you can't currently concentrate. So... why not take a little break? I'll tell you about our Anatomy too! T-that is if you want to." Mika said, at first firm in her desire before crumbling under the medics stare and kicking at the floor nervously. "I-I wouldn't take up to much of your time..."

She wasn't really sure he'd even agree to it, but she was really bored and she did want something to do while she awaited for Chromia to finish up her portion of the work today. Bulkhead was already finished, she noted, chatting up with Miko who was now cuddling Riptide. She also kinda wanted to spend a little time with the aloof medic before she took off with Chromia.

Ratchet was about to deny her, but he paused when he remembered what Miko had told him three day's ago during the Scraplet fiasco.

 _"Well maybe its cause you MAKE her feel like she bothers you sometimes, or perhaps that you can't be 'bothered' to do stuff for her."_

He cringed at the memory, its not like he WANTED her to feel like that... He shifted in his spot uncomfortably before observing her expression, noting how it was like she was prepared to be denied.

 _"She may not wanna say anything out loud but I will, I mean its not like you're very happy to be around her. Sure there's time you're tolerable and seem like you care, but then there's times where you make her feel like nothing but a burden and you hate being around her."_

He cursed his guilt, and how her eye's looked up at him like an earth puppy staring hopefully up to its master to go outside and play!

Grumbling to himself, Ratchet sighed. "Alright."

Blinking up at the agreement, Mika gave a smile which made the medic pause and stare for a moment. Agreeing to spend a little time with her for something this small made her smile?

"Okay!" She cheered, she couldn't believe he agreed! "I'll point to a body part and tell you the name of it... and you vise versa." She explained, not noticing the curious glance of Chromia who paused in what she'd been doing.

"Head." Mika pointed to her head, watching as Ratchet grumbled yet again.

"Helm." He replied as he pointed to his head... well helm.

"Eye's" She pointed to her eyes.

Ratchet twitched, for a moment he swore her golden orbs twinkled... "Optics." He returned after his pause.

"Feet." She wiggled her foot at him, having taken off her shoes and socks earlier when her feet got to hot. She even wiggled her toes for extra effect.

"... Pedes." Ratchet replied, even going so far to mimic her by wiggling his own pede.

Mika blinked at the act and giggled, not noticed the sudden stare from her guardian. He rarely heard her giggle like that and 'cute' was his first thought before he shook his head.

Neither noticed that the base was suddenly quiet.

"Hands." She held hers out and watched as he copied.

"Servo's."

"Fingers." She wiggled her fingers.

"Digits."

"Face!" She started feeling playful... and a tad silly. But she poked her face and tried to withhold her grin, lips twitching ever so slightly. Really, ever since her secret had come out she felt a heavy load being pulled off her shoulders.

"Faceplate." Ratchet tapped his robotic face.

"Brain."

"Processor."

"Tongue." Mika stuck her human organ to Ratchet and watching in amusement as his eye twitched at her.

"Glossa." She heard his haughty tone and burst into another fit of giggles when he stuck his 'glossa' out at her.

"Female." She pointed to herself.

Frowning for a moment, Ratchet pointed to Chromia who was now full on watching in amusement. "Femme."

"Uhm... Jack and Raf would be male."

"Mech." He pointed to himself.

"Heart." She said, pointing to where the human organ was.

Ratchet stared at her for a moment before slowly placing his hand over the spot where she had been placed after her return from the arctic. "Spark." He replied softly, ignoring her curious look.

"Butt." She said after a pause and then with held a laugh as Ratchet rolled his eye's.

"Aft."

Both jumped and looked over to Chromia who made her way over to them, smirking at them and ignoring Ratchet's dirty look.

"Shouldn't you be working?" He questioned in annoyance, the sooner the bots finished fixing up the place then the sooner- Ratchet blinked when he noted that not only had Chromia been watching but everyone else too. Feeling himself getting more flustered, Ratchet growled and hollered at the rest of them. "What are you looking at!?" This effectively caused the bots watching to wave their hands frantically and stumble into each other to go back to their jobs.

Non wanting to upset the medic too much least he break out his weapon of doom...

"Child." Mika continued, ignoring Ratchet who frowned and looked cautiously to Chromia.

"Youngling." Chromia said with a small, sad smile.

"Baby."

"Sparkling!" Mika jumped at Ratchet's sudden loud burst and then yelped and shouted in complaint when Ratchet suddenly picked her up. This he ignored in favor of distracting the human girl from the expression upon Chromia's face at the word. "I think that's enough for today."

"Ratchet! P-put me down." Mika complained, she never had been a fan of him doing that, especially when it was out of the blue.

"Chromia." All paused at the sound of Optimus' voice when he entered the room, having finished his own work. "I would like you to go on patrol."

"Can I come?" Mika asked from the floor, making Ratchet gap and sputter in question on how she got down so fast and without him noticing. He didn't know that she had squeezed out of his grasp when Optimus came in and somehow silently clambered her way down his armor without notice.

Optimus frowned in thought and wondered if allowing that would be such a good idea, what if something happened and there was an attack? Could he risk her getting harmed at all? But he froze at the look she sent, uncomfortable under her gaze as her eye's seemed to suddenly enlarge and almost sparkle hopefully... how did she do that?

"It is just patrol." Chromia supplied after a moment.

Frowning even more, Optimus sighed before nodding. "Very well." He caved and then looked startled to the human as she suddenly was hugging his pede.

"Yes!" She cheered, "You're the best Optimus!" She said before blushing and clearing her throat, "I-I mean thank you."

Chuckling softly, Optimus nodded and watched as Mika went over to Chromia with excited eye's. Everyone seemed to be adjusting the three days since the Scraplet incident including Mika who was beginning to change almost rapidly. He noted spouts where the girl seemed more happy and outgoing like her sister, and then other moments when she would revert back to her uncertain and shy self. He could only hop that this change was due to how close she was beginning to get towards them. Which he felt grateful for being one of those she felt closer to. Miko had, after all, told them that Mika was more confident once you got closer enough to her, but had a hard time trusting people enough.

While she was still the more docile, timid, gentle twin there were times where Miko's personality seemed to rub off on her. Like now for instance, he mused as she practically impatiently waited for Chromia to transform.

"Come on 'Mia!" Mika excitedly exclaimed, not noticing the slip of the tongue regarding the little nickname she used.

And while she did not notice the faraway look on Chromia's face at the name, Optimus did. He had no doubt about what she'd been thinking of when she heard that name, but thought it best not to bring it up. Sometimes it was best to leave things as it were... With that, Optimus turned to his aggravated medic with a soft chuckle as the angered medic reminded him of a grouchy earth cat.

"Ratchet." He called, catching the medic's attention. "The Medical bay is complete if you wanted t-"

"Finally!" Ratchet exclaimed and before Optimus could finish, the medic bolted out of the room to go and put to order his new Medical bay.

"Chromia?" Mika called when her guardian went silent after Optimus and Ratchet left. "Are we going?"

Chromia blinked, shaking her head before smiling down to her human charge. "Of course." She'd never admit it out loud but... She'd began to care for Mika more and more every day, feeling a motherly bond to her almost instantly. It was rather startling really, how attached she was getting to her little human and how fast things seemed to be going, but she wasn't going to stop it. It was odd how protective she felt of the child as well like a carrier to their sparkling (She winced to herself discreetly), but she didn't complain. After all perhaps this was her chance to atone for her past mistakes? One graver then any she'd ever committed before...

"Then can we go? I'm bored..." Mika said a bit more boldly.

"Yes, yes. Hold your... horses?" She questioned, uncertain if she got the human saying right.

Mika nodded in return before hopping onto her femme guardian's alternative form and squealing when Chromia bolted out of the main base, laughing lightly at the speed. Now with her sister gone, and with her and her guardians chores done, Miko stood and stretched; giving a loud yawn that caught Bulkheads attention.

"Ahhh!" She exhaled as her body crackled, making Bulkhead look somewhat queasy at the sound. "Chores are all done!" She cheered as she set Riptide down. "Can we go do some dune bashing?"

"Hrm... I dunno Miko." Bulkhead said with an odd expression. "The last time we did, I spent about a week picking sand out of my seems." He grumbled. "And my aft."

"We don't want to know what you pick out of your aft Bulk." Arcee's voice could be heard from down the hall, most likely setting up the training room.

Miko, sighing to herself, looked down in disappointment, of which was caught by her guardian who scrambled to cheer her up. "Uh but there IS a monster truck rally in town?"

Perking up immediately at this, Miko grinned. "Sweet!" She cheered and was more then ready to go to said thing but an alarm sounded from the base making everyone wince while Ratchet came quickly back into the main room of the base to see what the problem was that interrupted him from setting up his med bay.

Typing away at his computer, Ratchet blinked at what he saw. "Optimus, I'm picking up a signal on a restricted channel. It appears to be coming from a ship in this solar system." He voiced as he tried to triangulate the exact location of said ship. "By the Allspark! It's an Autobot Beacon!"

"More Autobot's? Sweet! Who is it?! Who, who?" Miko asked excitedly, maybe they'd get a bot as cool as Bulkhead?

"I was beginning to worry that you guy's were all that was left." Rafael spoke up as he practically appeared out of thin air next to Miko.

"Gah!" Miko yelped, leaping up from being startled. "When did you get here?!"

"Just a little bit ago." Raf smiled to Miko as he pointed back to Bumblebee who was curiously watching Ratchet typing away. He too was curious about who this Autobot could possibly be.

"The masses scattered through out the galaxies when Cybertron went dark." Arcee informed the boy as she joined everyone in the main room. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall and observed as well.

"What if it's a trap from the Decepticon's? You said before they'd been known to bait traps with false beacons." Jack suddenly appeared next to Miko who jumped yet again.

"When did you two get so sneaky?!" Miko demanded, seriously she didn't notice the two bots leaving or returning!

"We got here around the time Bulkhead was talking about picking particles out of his butt." Jack said. "I was helping Arcee in the training room. Raf with Bee in the Autobot rec room."

"..."

"You have the attention span of a fish." Jack teased making Miko narrow her eye's at him and punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Whimp."

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One." Optimus spoke through a comm to the ship with authority oozing from his voice. "Identify yourself."

{ **I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades.** } A voice spoke in reply making Miko perk up curiously, that voice was definitely the voice of a rebel.

Sweet.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead suddenly blurted with wide optics, causing Miko to turn to him and blink in wonder, old friends maybe? "You old Con crusher!" The bulky bot laughed. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

{ **That you Bulkhead? What's with all the security?** } The bot now identified as Wheeljack wondered.

"Ugh, the rock we're on is crawling with cons." Bulkhead explained. "How soon can you get here and even out the odds?"

{ **Sometime tomorrow maybe, if I put metal to the pedal. By the way, I'm not the only one coming in for a little visit.** } He added.

"Who else is with you?" Bulkhead asked curiously.

{ **Well I may have picked up a few hitch hikers roaming about.** } Came a chuckle before that chuckled turned into a growl and an odd language spewed over the comm link, making the children all look at each other in confusion.

The fellow bot's of the base shared odd looks as well, especially when a sudden racket was heard and a few new voices sounded through the call. { **You mean we're FINALLY going to land somewhere? I'm starting to get space sick.** } A new voice sounded, filled to the brim with mischievousness.

{ **You don't get space sick, Idiot.** } Another voice sounded, this one was a little more serious, if not a tad vain sounding. { **And watch where you purge your tanks! I finally got that fragging dent you caused out!** }

"Oh no." Everyone in the base turned to Ratchet who released a loud groan. "Not them." The utter amount of despair in his tone caused Raf to frown in worry and walk over to the medic, though he didn't know exactly WHY Ratchet was upset, and set his hand on his pede in a form of support.

"You okay Ratchet?"

{ **Hey I'd know that voice anywhere! Hatchet how ya been!?** } The more mischievous one sounded excited. { **Did you miss us? Cause we sure missed you~** }

"Do you know them Ratchet?" Raf questioned curiously, casting an eye over to the despairing medic.

"Unfortunately..."

{ **You know you missed us doc.** } The vainish one sounded like he was smirking from his tone.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, it warms my spark knowing you two are well and operational." Optimus spoke, perhaps even casting an ever so slight turn of the lips to Ratchet in amusement to his misery.

It's official, Ratchet decided, Optimus had a sadistic side to him somewhere deep down beneath his... Primeness.

{ **We got Prowler with us, but he's recharging. And its good to hear from you to Prime.** } Sideswipe chuckled somewhat sheepishly.

{ **Recharging? More like in stasis you dimwit, they made him glitch again.** } Wheeljack groaned.

{ **Who you calling dimwit Wrecker?** }

With that, the comm ended abruptly which clued them in to the bots arguing. But that was to be expected, being stuck in a ship all together for who knows how long could drive one up the wall.

"I have only known him by reputation." Optimus spoke after a moment of silence. "Bulkhead, can you verify his voice print?"

"He's 1000% the real deal." Bulkhead excitedly confirmed.

"I see." Optimus spoke with a nod. "We will send landing coordinates then. Ratchet?"

"Do I have to?" The plea was heavy in the medics voice, and Optimus chuckled lightly before nodding. "Fine." He said before typing in the designated location in which the new bots were to land... could you tell from his chipper voice how excited he was?

Yay.

"So." Arcee started amused. "Who's the boyfriend?" She inquired with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I'll make sure he gets a proper welcome!" Bulkhead said excitedly before turning to Arcee to answer her. "Me and Jackie go way back. We were a part of the same war unit, the Wreckers, which means the con's are gonna wish he never found us."

And as Bulkhead began spewing tales of him and Wheeljack, Miko paying rapt attention and absorbing it like a sponge, Jack and Raf had to share a look with each other before looking to Ratchet.

"Uhm, Ratchet?" Raf called cautiously.

"Yes, what is it?" Ratchet paused from typing at the computer, glancing down at the boy.

"Well... We were wondering." Jack continued. "What's the new bots going to do about our uh... pet?"

Ratchet paused, and then slowly turned to Riptide who was crunching away at yet another scrap of metal from his little pile that Miko had made him. He watched for a moment before many different scenario's ran through his helm of the first meeting with the Scraplet and a dark and sinister smile lit his face before a chuckle poured out from his chassis, soon turning out into full blown laughter making the two children look at each other once more and back away.

"Should we be worried?" Jack whispered to Raf who nodded quickly, gulping to himself.

"I would be." Jack jumped at the voice of his guardian, looking back to see Arcee staring at Ratchet apprehensively. "Hurry, lets get out of here."

Jack nodded quickly and rushed after Arcee as she walked back towards the training room to continue putting it together. "Boy I'd hate to be the new bots." Raf muttered, shaking his head before noticing Bumblebee's hand wrapping gently around him and a fearful and worried look was desplayed over his face.

Bumblebee was quick to utter a few semi quiet beeps and buzzes to which Raf nodded quickly and stayed silent as his guardian was swift in traveling back down to the Autobot rec room to finish putting together the children's area.

They didn't want to be around the medic right now.

Even Optimus had disappeared without a trace!

...

...

...

It was finally calming down, the sun beginning to go down and giving off an orange hue to the sky signalling the children's needs to return to their home in a few hours. Mika was seated next to her guardian on a rock formation, the formation overlooking a canyon before them leaving a view of the worlds unending beauty and magnificent wonders. The two sat on the edge, Mika kicking her feat as she listened to Chromia chatter aimlessly about her memories from their home planet Cybertron.

They'd just finished patrolling their designated area and were now resting before they'd return to the base.

"Then what happened?" Chromia smiled at the eagerness of her charge, reminding her of a sparkling excited for a story before it's recharge.

"Well." She continued, watching Mika's eye's sparkle in wonder at all the alien things and tales never heard before by a human. "While Jazz and I were enjoying our high grade after a long day's work of training, Ironhide came in under the assumption that Jazz was making moves. So he came in, shoving passed people with a growl and pulled out his cannons."

"Oh no." Mika grinned lightly to herself. "The Cannons huh?" Chromia often told her of her sparkmates love for his cannon's and weaponry when they were free to spend time together. He being a weapons specialist and all, they were his pride and joy.

Aside from her of course.

"The Cannons. After he made his way up to the bar with them activated, he takes one look at Jazz, making sure to give him the toughest look he could muster and starts droning on about his new weapon he made that used acid pellets. Something that would devour enemies slowly and painfully." Chromia shook her head fondly. "Of course Jazz knew that Ironhide was a rather... possessive mech and more then likely was speaking out of his assumptions jealousy. So Jazz was trying very hard not to laugh at Ironhide's tough act, though the act would normally have other mech's cowering, it just made him laugh because he knew of the jealousy."

"When did Ironhide find out that Jazz wasn't making the moves on you? And that you guys were just friends?" Mika curiously asked. Her hand played at the dirt below, briefly wandering from the current topic and wondering if the orange dirt would stain her cloths.

"When Jazz's sparkmate came in and planted a kiss in greeting. Ironhide's face was bluer then the Highgrade we were drinking." Chromia laughed.

Though Mika didn't laugh at first, she did when she began to imagine a big buff and tough mech embarrassing himself as such while trying to intimidate someone who wasn't even hitting on his sparkmate like he thought. She listened further as her guardian told her more tales of her lost sparkmate and had to wonder to herself what it would have been like growing up with parents like that?

She smiled to herself, hugging her knee's to her chest as Chromia told her the next tale of Ironhide rushing head first into an army of Decepticon's. Her time with Chromia was becoming something she cherished the most... With Chromia, she was starting to feel less and less like an unwanted burden like many of the kids at school made her feel. Not only that but... ever since Chromia and the others had discovered her secret and accepted it, Mika saw them in a new light. She felt like she could trust them...

She felt... like she was wanted around.

She began to think to herself that perhaps she could finally say that she had someone else she cared about beside's Miko? All her life, it was only Miko.

Her best friend?

Miko.

Her closest confidant?

Miko.

Miko, Miko, Miko.

But now? Now her femme guardian was worming herself into Mika's fragile heart, into her fragile trust and Mika didn't want to stop her if she were to be honest... Because, despite her loving Miko more then anything in the world- Mika wanted to have more friends. She wanted to be well liked, just like Miko was. She wanted to be stronger, more confident!

And with the bots, Chromia especially, She was finally starting to feel that.

So Mika allowed herself to lean on Chromia, and she allowed herself to cling to her bot's side (Chromia noticing and smiling but saying nothing on it and continuing her story, perhaps even shifting closer to the child) and she allowed herself to care more for Chromia then she had anyone else besides Miko.

...

...

...

 **Wooo! Update! Hope you all like it! And yeah I'm mashing Conjob and Slumber party together! For those of you who've read the OLD version, The happenings of "Powers and sickmind" wont go like the old book. Power's will be later on, I want to do more time with the bots and Mika before moving on. With that, I hope you all like how the original plot and story is and I also hope you enjoy the newer version! I'm hoping this becomes just as popular, if not MORE, then Unwanted was.  
**


	11. Slumber Party Surprise Part 2

When Mika had returned to base, after hanging out with Chromia, she found herself back in her femme guardians berth room which had been slightly altered to accommodate the human she cared for. In one of the corners of Chromia's berth room sat a little area filled with trinkets and gadgets that Mika loved to play around with as she tried creating more things. An L shaped Desk sat in the corner with papers, a laptop, and tools scattered about the surface with the desk's drawers stuffed chalk full of more papers that held plans, ideas, and other things needed for whatever it was she had made or planned on making. Beside the desk sat an open cage where her little pet Scraplet Riptide was snoozing quietly upon a plush dog bed that Miko had found and bought a long with a hand made plush toy that Mika had sewn together with Miko.

The plush toy was a soft replica of a vehicon that Riptide 'played' with. This had been Bulkheads idea to use for the little Scraplet (that still scared the scrap out of him...) in case there were an attack and the little bug would automatically connect that vehicons were the baddies. Or food, as Arcee snickered in. Optimus wasn't too thrilled about it, but he hadn't' said much on the subject on account of him needing to investigate some sort of signal the computer's picked up.

A comfortable chair sat before the desk, a very well decked out gamer chair if one were to be specific that more often then not Mika would be found sitting in just from the comfort. To the opposite side of the wall was a giant bean bag chair where Mika would sit and read or draw and behind it littering the walls were multiple drawings and sketches the teenager had made.

The final item in the room was a contraption that held her creation, Swoop, hanging in the air as she made more adjustments upon it. Chromia had provided the items needed for Swoop's upgrades, and normally watched curiously as her charge worked tirelessly on the thing not even knowing why she continued to work on it. Beside the contraption Slag still sat underneath a tarp, Mika having not decided when to gift the thing to her sister.

"Wouldn't it be cool if he could fly?" Mika suddenly spouted while she tinkered and adjusted parts, causing her guardian to look down to her and blink.

Chromia had been cleaning her weapon's and tweaking it a bit as well, if there was one thing her and Ironhide loved to do, it was upgrade and modify their weaponry and currently Chromia was working on a last resort weapon using components she'd gathered around her time patrolling. "Sure it would," She replied after a moment of glaring down to her work when something didn't fit the way she wanted it to. ", but then again it wouldn't."

"Why do you say that?" Mika frowned.

"Well... imagine if Miko got a hold of it..."

"... I guess." Mika muttered as her brain began to fill with wild pranks her twin would pull upon a flying metal pterodactyl. "But still." She thought of so many possibilities. Like, imagine if she could control swoop long distances with her remote controller and allow a birds eye view for Ratchet to keep an eye on his bots health? Sure he had the computer to tell them their health but... this could be very helpful too. Not to mention, the con's wouldn't see Swoop in the air on account of him not being very big. He was after all the size of a German Shepard.

[ _Or you just want to impress Ratchet._ ]

Blinking, Mika scowled as her sister's voice turned teasing.

[ _Not at all_ ] She denied.

... okay, maybe a little. But originally Swoops design was something that had been bothering her for some time and she just itched to create what had appeared in her mind! Just like now she was trying to satisfy her itch to create but also hoped that whatever she created could latter help the Autobot's and perhaps help Ratchet like her better.

[ _I knew it!_ ]

Mika's eye's widened before she grumbled mentally to herself, she accidentally must of said that in the bond.

[ _Hurry up! It's movie night._ ]

Rolling her eye's, Mika turned to Chromia before telling her it was time for their movie and the duo made their way to the Autobot rec room where Bulkhead and Miko were eagerly awaiting to hang out. As soon as they entered the room the duo paused while taking in the large open space where Bulkheads alternative mode sat silently below the human landing. Above, on the landing, sat the human area where the kids would relax and hang out while the Autobot's worked or went on missions. There was a large TV to help keep them entertained followed by a few gaming system's that all the kids pitched in for to keep them company. In front of the TV sat a coffee table that had some magazines, drink coasters that held two glasses of soda (snuck in by Miko because Ratchet was turning into a health nut when it came to her twin's eating habits) and a large bowl of Kettle corn popcorn just waiting to be devoured. In front of the coffee table was a large comfortable looking black couch and peering from the couch was Miko who was scowling next to Bulkheads holoform.

The wreckers holoform, dubbed Luke, was a buff tanned man dressed in Military pants and a white T-shirt with the Military Jacket tied around his waist. Upon his head sat a white bandanna, which a special mark upon it that Bulk had once said was the symbol showing all he was a wrecker, that fit over his dark brown hair and kept it out of his blue humanoid looking eye's. Once he spotted the two he grinned and waved the two over to take a seat for their 'movie night' to begin.

While Miko was getting really close to Bulkhead, Mika found she liked the bot as well and smiled softly to him with a shy wave. He was a nice bot, from what she'd seen, a very much gentle giant. He was pretty protective of Miko and though he tired to hide it, Mika saw a constant fear that he held within his large cyan optics that he would hurt Miko. Because Bulkhead thought, wrecker's were good at what their namesake said. Wrecking stuff... so he didn't want to hurt Miko...

"You're late!" Miko leaped from her position on the couch as she pointed an accusing finger to her sibling.

"I was jus-"

"No Excuses!" Miko interrupted.

"What are we watching exactly anyway?"

"A movie."

"... Duh." Mika grumbled. "But what kind of movie?"

"The kind that you watch."

(An: I do this to my family almost on a daily basis. Its funny)

"Miko."

"Mika."

Snickering, Chromia set Mika next to the couch before flipping in the air and transforming to her alternative mode as well and activating her holoform dubbed 'Mia'. Chromia's holoform was much like Arcee's. Almost identical had it not been for their 'hair'. Chromia's holoform had flowing black hair while Arcee's, dubbed Sadie, had pixie like length hair. Mia's body was a bit more filled out with a little pudgy but also decent muscles while Sadie was leaner from her constant training for her speed. Chromia was fast, but not nearly as fast as Arcee who specialized in being quick and effective while Chromia specialized in her weaponry and physical prowess.

Smirking in amusement as the twins began a glaring contest consisting of what Chromia assumed as their sibling bond argument, Mia made her way over tot he couch and sat at the far left, Mika next to her, Miko next to Mika, and Bulkhead to the far right. It was then that Bulkhead had enough of waiting and impatiently spoke up. "So... are we going to start this movie?"

"What movie?" Chromia curiously asked.

"You'll find out!" Miko cheered. "Bulk, hit the lights!"

Sighing, Bulkhead's alt mod tilted until his side hit the wall nearest to him where the light switch oh so conveniently sat and submerged the room in darkness while Miko pressed play. The night consisted of a bunch of horror movies filled with, much to Mika's horror, clowns. To top it off, the movie IT by Stephen King played as well much to Mika's horror. It was no secret between the siblings of Mika's fear of clowns (though Miko found it hilarious) and the two quickly got into an argument because of Miko's choices. Though the two Autobot's didn't quite understand why Mika was fearful of the odd looking beings known as clowns, they did find it amusing when Miko began retelling the tale of when the two were Sparkling's and were attending a party where clowns were preforming their entertainment. One took a liking to Mika and proceeded to try and make her smile via balloon animals, only Mika was NOT smiling and instead had been crying and in a freak accident, used her abilities on the clown. No one did ever figure out how the bowling pins, safely tucked away in a box for latter juggling, managed to fly and repeatedly smack the clown in the face.

According to Mika he deserved it.

Why?

The two bots and other Nakadai didn't know.

During this very loud argument, the two bots nervously looking out for any grumpy medics, said medic had stormed down to see what the shouting was about and turned it around on the two girls before storming back upstairs.

"What's he even do on his computer?" Mika whispered once Ratchet had left, slamming the door shut, as she reluctantly forced herself to sit back upon the couch.

"Robo porn?"

Blinking, Mika's eye's went wide as a blush formed on her cheeks and her glasses slid down the bridge of her nose in her shock. "W-wha... I- W-what?! M-Miko!"

Snorting, Miko burst out into hysterical laughter at her sister's embarrassment AND blushing to the suggestion while the two holoform's of their guardians shot them an inquisitive stare. (Both of which decided against looking up whatever Miko had suggested in worry that they would regret it)

"I'm just kidding! Don't get your panties in a twist." She snorted, eying Mika as she blushed a bit more and scowled to herself. "... are you thinking dirty doctor stuff?" Miko grinned slyly.

"Y-you need mental help Miko." Mika squeaked, taking the couch cushion and smacking Miko who guffawed.

"Oh, you totally were!"

"No I wasn't!" Mika growled before scowling at her sister. "Why'd you even pick those movies?"

"I thought it would be funny to see you cling on to things in an attempt of not seeing it." Miko smirked mischievously only to pause when Mika sent a dark look to her.

"Or you wanted an excuse to cling on to Bulkhead." Came her retort, making Miko blush.

"Huh?" Said bot had been so into the film, that was still playing despite the two human occupants no longer paying attention to it, that he'd only heard his name and was now looking at the two girls.

"T-that's so not true!" Miko growled as she too picked up the couch cushion and smacked Mika who glared at her and attacked her back.

And while the duo were now hashing out a couch cushion fight, a certain Prime was grumbling over findings from research he'd recently been trying to study.

Many thing's were on the Autobot leader's processor that night, in fact, there had been since the discovery of their two human charges Miko and Miko being found in a wreckage sight with no known information on them. To say he was curious would be an understatement. How could there be no information? He grumbled to himself. When he'd seen the footage the girls had shown him he was surprised, the wreckage they'd showed upon the video was not normal in the slightest.

Not at all.

He'd even go as far as to say that the wreckage was Cybertronian in the make and was in fact a wrecked shuttle, and if he were to go even farther in his guessing from the memory, it wasn't just an ordinary shuttle but a Cybertronian sparkling shuttle.

But that was impossible, was it not? The Sparkling's of their world had been lost in the war with very few escaping to the star's via escape pods... and with great sorrow he knew that there was a very high possibility that those that managed to escape the war, perished due to Energon deprivation...

Starving to death in the cold space...

He continued to look through the data that Agent William Fowler had procured for him, trying to see what he could find but nothing was adding up and he was beginning to give himself an ache. There were many strange things about the two human femmes, and he wanted to find out what it was before someone else did and used it for the wrong reasons.

Mika's power's worried him, they appeared to be very unstable despite her desperate attempts to keep them under control and the necklace that was constantly hidden beneath her shirt gave him a foreboding feeling, as if something bad were to come. The way she would pause when she thought none was looking and holding her chest where her human heart would be made him wonder what was going on. Was her human heart hurting her? What could be the reason for the pained and confused expressions?

Then there was Miko, their little thrill seeker. Nothing seemed to terrify the girl who's kind normally were frightened when facing danger. But not Miko, she went head first with naught a single thread of fear showing upon her face or in her human eyes.

As if she were born with a warrior's spark.

And that worried Optimus, they were just Youngling's not yet hardened by war yet forced to be a apart of it... though he would try his hardest to protect them and to keep the war from warping their child like innocence.

There were many mysteries surrounding the two Nakadai's, he mused silently as a feeling raised within the back of his mind and he stood with a tired groan. It was getting rather late... and he decided now would be the best time to retire to his berthroom. But first, he had to investigate this feeling within the back of his mind and so he left the main floor to scout the base out just in case.

But what met the Prime was not something he had... well expected during his scouting of the base. Instead of a peaceful night like he'd assumed as he entered the rec room to check on the children, he came to a very...

Interesting sight that he wasn't to sure he wanted to know about.

There on the ground was dozens of pillows and feather's littered the ground in random spots. Chromia could be seen in her holoform hitting Mika with a human item called a pillow, the latter of the two was giggling while trying to hit her back only to squeal as Miko tackled her and Bulkhead's holoform attacked Chromia with a smirk. All in all it was chaos and messy... something he knew his CMO was going to be VERY unhappy about... though the sight made him smile ever so slightly. The humans were getting a long with their guardian's very well, he mused as he watched Mika try and flee from Bulkhead who turned on her while Chromia chuckled devilishly as she pinned Miko down.

He hadn't seen his warrior's act this way in a very, very long time and it looked as if they felt like they were Youngling's again, ignorant to any of the worlds problems and simply enjoying the happiness in life while they had it.

"WHAT THE PIT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Optimus turned his head to see Ratchet, huffing and looking on in with held anger and shock at the mess before him. His two bots and their charges completely froze in horror before looking to Ratchet and then ashamedly at their feet/pedes.

"Look at this mess! I swear I deal with nothing but Sparkling's all the time." Ratchet began to ramble, not noticing Miko grinning to Mika in mischievousness and her twin looked horrified and shook her head furiously. "You're to clean this up immediately! Honestly! When I get through with you I- Don't. You. Dare." Ratchet glared at Miko's smile only to widen his optics as she raised a pillow.

"Get him!" Miko cheered before throwing a pillow right in the medic's face who sputtered in shock only to gap like a fish when Miko's mischievousness rubbed off on her twin who joined in and threw a pillow at the medic.

She regretted it immediately when Ratchet growled angrily and retaliated with five pillows.

 _Where_ did he get those?!

She found herself squeaking as she and Miko were buried in pillows, missing a smile of triumphant victory from the grouchy bot, and when the medic turned from the humans, he didn't use pillows on the two bots left. Oh no, he pulled out his wrenches causing Chromia and Bulkhead to shout in protest before they were hit in the helms with flying wrenches of doom.

It was then that Mika, pulling herself out of the pile of pillows with Miko who flopped on the floor and dramatically clawed towards the roof for 'air', took notice of their single person audience.

"O-Optimus?"

The noise and battle froze before the occupants froze in horror as their Leader, who adopted a fake stern look once his name was called, and all went quite.

"Do I want to know?" Came his 'stern' voice as he took in the chaos before him.

"No..." Mika said nervously, shifting around from foot to foot as if she were a young child awaiting to be scolded by their parent.

"Probably not..." Bulkhead added after a small silent pause.

"Very well." Came his reply before he promptly, and swiftly, left the room and the mess behind.

After a few hours of the bots and humans 'fighting' and then a very unhappy clean up; The group of four were now sleeping peacefully in the Autobot lounge upon the third floor.

Miko could be found on the right side of the couch and instead of clinging to her twin like normal, the more mischievous Nakadai could be found cuddled close to a certain wrecker's holoform while snores escaped both the 'human' form and the vehicle that was his Alternative form. Though the thunderous snores did nothing to stir the inhabitants of the room (Shockingly enough)

Mika, however, could be found upon the left side of the couch and instead of clinging to her twin like normal, the more shy Nakadai could be found clutching around her female guardians waste much like a young child clinging to their mother... Chromia was closer to the end of the couch and her holoform arms were protectively wrapped around her charge and ever so soft snores almost unnoticeable could be heard from both her and her alternative form that was leaning against Bulkhead (Despite his obnoxious snoring that didn't seem to bother her in the least)

It was this image that the rest of the Autobot's, and their new additions who had just arrived, had found them in. Two of which, a golden and a red bot, curiously walked over to the couch where the two humans and holoform's of their comrades were.

"Hey look Sunny, they look similar."

"If not for a few differences. And whatever they're wearing." The Golden bot grumbled before his optics widened as the Red bot moved from his side. "Don't you dare Sideswipe." He hissed as said bot reached forward to poke the purple tipped girl. "Are you forgetting what Hatchet said?" He tossed a thumb behind him to a tired and grouchy medic who was currently grumbling to Optimus about being woken earlier then needed. Said medic normally got up at early hours on a daily basis, however due to the reconstruction going on he'd stayed up late to get his medical bay in order and thus got to his berth for recharge later then he initially wanted. That, and dealing with the mess after their little 'fight'.

"Should probably wake em up." A white bot with green and red spoke, smirking in amusement as his friend, who was black and white in coloring, walked forward to the snoring form of the green wrecker. "Prowl?"

"Bulkhead." Prowl spoke, while in the back Sideswipe was about ready to poke the human girl, "Seaspray has taken all the rust sticks again."

And just as Prowl spoke, Sideswipe poked the slumbering child and accidentally put too much force into the poke. It was then that a chain reaction exploded from the group. The first to react had been Mika who shrieked at the non to gentle poke of the red mech known as Sideswipe (who being new and never seeing a human before, did not understand the fragility of the human species) and thus in turn awakening Chromia to the scream and she automatically entered battle mode, dispersing her holoform and causing Mika to fall off the couch, with blaster's at the ready. So out of it was the femme, that she hadn't realized WHO had awoken them and only knew that something hurt Mika and her protective side reared out, and so she tackled the mech and pinned him to the floor with her weapon at his helm.

Bulkhead, after snorting awake to the threat, had dropped Miko and dispersed his holoform with a shout of protest that 'Seaspray' gets all the fragging rust sticks and never saves him any. Miko too, went tumbling off the couch now that her main support was gone and she landed hard onto Mika who had softened the fall for her, and both groaned at the impact of the ground.

"Whoa, whoa!" Sideswipe yelped, "Chromia it's me!"

Sunstreaker growled to his brother in anger while trying to pry the femme off. "I TOLD you not to do it you fragger!"

"Calm down Chromia." Arcee joined in after letting her sibling scare the red mech for a moment and Prowl quickly tried to calm to situation while Bumblebee watched with wide optics at the utter chaos before him.

And if he wasn't the regal leader he was, Optimus would be facepalming.

"Chromia stand down! Bulkhead, calm yourself." Optimus intervened before anything could get worse, Prowl silently stepping in to wrestle Chromia off of Sideswipe.

"Idiot!" Ratchet snapped as he slammed a wrench onto the red bots helm once he was released. "I told you about the protocols!"

"I just poked her!"

"Humans are sensitive! You probably hurt her." Ratchet growled before activating his holoform, much to the red and golden bots confusion, and quickly made his way over to the two humans that lay upon the ground of the elevated human lounge, trying not to chuckle at the tangle of limbs.

"Th-that hurt..." Mika groaned as she shoved Miko's face away with her hand.

"You're tellin me!" Miko growled, shoving Mika back as the two tried to untangle themselves. When the two were successful, they both turned to see who exactly had caused such a racket and Miko blinked in surprise. "Whoa Mika the new bots are here!"

"I see that." Mika grumbled as Ratchet helped pull her to a stand and looked over her.

"What the heck is that Ratchet?" The red one inquired curiously only to blink when Mika turned a glare to him. "What?"

"You!" Mika growled, causing her sister to smirk.

"Ohhh... you're about to get a taste of Mika's bad morning." Miko snickered making Bulkhead and the new bot look down to her curiously. "Mika's not always a morning person, usually she's good... unless you scare her awake."

Chromia, who was still trying to wake up and now in a bad mood, was taken to the side with Arcee and the two left to go on patrol (Ratchet nodding to her and assuring he'll watch over Mika so she could cool off and wake up more.) Chromia, like her charge, was not really a morning person.

"Who do you think you are?" Mika pointed to Sideswipe who in turn blinked and pointed to himself in question. "Yeah you, with the horrible red paint job!"

"H-horrible!?" Sideswipe gaped while Sunstreaker snickered.

"Don't you know it's rude to scare someone who's sleeping?"

"W-well I was ju-"

"Not to mention what could happen when you wake them! For all you knew I coulda been scared so bad you would have been attacked!" Mika continued, ignoring Miko's piping of 'he'd already got attacked.'

"W-well-"

"You're lucky my 'Mia didn't scrap you." Mika growled still, Ratchet snickering at Sideswipes kicked puppy look. However, before she could continue ranting at the bot, let alone get further into the rant, Miko pulled out a pink box of pocky and shoved it in front of her sister. Said girls eye's went wide and a coo left her. "Pocky~" She snatched it from Miko and proceeded to open the box, then the wrapper, before popping a stick in her mouth with a satisfied expression.

The bot's in the room could only stare for a moment (Que anime sweat drop) until Miko spoke up.

"So, who's the newbies?" Miko asked curiously while her sister watched.

The golden bot Sunstreaker seemed to be a little vain and had a dislike for humans, if his expression towards them was anything to go by, yet good deep down despite his cold attitude towards people. Sideswipe was playful and easy going with tons of mischief waiting to explode in a flurry of pranks and a very small vain portion lay hidden.

Ego bruised at her comment about his paint job.

Her eye's shifted over to the next bot.

Prowl was somewhat of a strict kind of mech, stick in the mud as Miko would say, who followed the rules and Protocols. He was stern and had a glitch issue that reared its head when he couldn't process things that seemed too illogical for him. He was constantly pranked by the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and was a close friend of Ratchet and Optimus Prime while partially close to Bulkhead.

[ _A glitch huh? We should totally see what that does! Where's my backpack? I'm going to write a sentence that is 'illogical.'_ ]

[ _I don't want to... but just out of curiosity... what would you write?_ ] Mika narrowed her eye's at Mika.

[ _This sentence is false._ ]

-Que mental face palm-

Wheeljack... Mika continued to analyze before she blinked as she got a sense from him, with her analytical abilities telling her about bots, this one had bad written all over him and she frowned, wondering why he was an Autobot with such a horrible aura.

"Hiya!" Miko grinned up to all the bots after she got bored of plotting a prank for the strict mech, mostly grinning at Bulkheads friend.

[ _Miko... there's something wrong with the silent one.._ ]

[ _He's Bulkhead best friend Mika, He's fine._ ]

[ _But... My abilities sayi-_ ]

[ _He's fine_.] Miko scowled to her sister, while she always trusted her twins abilities, she also trusted Bulkhead to know who his friends were and just didn't believe her sister was right this time. Not after seeing how happy Bulkhead was to see his best friend. If Bulks nonstop grin was anything to go by. She hadn't seen her bot this happy before!

"Sup little fleshy's." 'Wheeljack' said and Mika bristled at both the name and closeness of the bot who was leaning down.

Something in her snapped and she let out a growl filled to the brim with mistrust, causing Miko to look to her sister startled seeing as Mika never acted like that. "Ever heard of Personal space?" She glared at him. "And DON'T call me fleshy."

"Mika." Bulkhead snapped at her in a scolding tone, of which the girl completely ignored and continued to stare threateningly at the badvibed bot.

"I get the feeling she doesn't like me." Wheeljack said unaffected, if anything he smirked at her ever so slightly causing her to bristle even more in agitation. The vibes he was sending out was putting her on edge.

"She just doesn't know you well enough." Miko said with a wave of her hand. "That and she hates being called fleshy. Ask Ratchet." She lazily tossed her thumb over to point at the Medic who was now back in his true form speaking with Prowl along side Optimus.

[ _The heck are you doing Mika?_ ]

[ _I'm telling you something is wrong. His color's red._ ]

[ _So he has a different color, Big deal._ ]

Mika growled, with her analytical abilities everyone had their own ever so slight aura that surrounded them. Autobot's were blue, Decepticon's were red (With the exception to Soundwave who was purple), humans were green and Miko's was a bluish purple while her's was just purple.

[ _I'm telling you he's good Mika._ ]

[ _Can't you just believe me like you always do? I've never been wrong about them before!_ ]

[ _Well maybe you're wrong this time. Besides. I like him._ ]

[ _Enough not to believe your own SISTER?_ ]

Miko just didn't believe that her bots best friend was bad. She scowled, the expression copied by Mika, Bulkhead had been so excited to have his best friend back! She just couldn't believe Wheeljack was bad, Miko wanted to be right just this once, if only for her bot.

"Hey." Sideswipe bent down on one side of the silently arguing sisters while Sunny reluctantly bent down on the other.

"What are you humans doing?" Sunstreaker finished, his curiosity and Sideswipes combined getting the best of him.

" **Twin thing**." Both replied at the same time.

The two mechs looked to each other curiously, wondering if the humans had twin bonds like they did too? They then stared down amused as both girls expressions kept changing in the silence and they had to admit that it seemed like it, as they acted like the brothers did when they argued through the bond. It remained that way before Mika seemed to lose her patience.

"I'm not this time!" She yelled, causing every one to turn to her outburst in surprise.

"Well You could be!" Miko shouted back, growling as Mika stormed off. "Sorry bout her."

"Huh... so you two keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked, not phased at all by the other human.

"Cheh, We try." The mischievous grin told him all, "But trouble finds us anyway." Miko replied.

"Heh, we're gonna get along just fine." He smirked down to her before looking back up to Bulkhead who proceeded to toss an arm around his buddy to chat while Miko followed like a puppy.

It was this sight that Mika glared at from across the room, unnoticed by Optimus and Ratchet who seemed to be in a deep and serious conversation with Prowl in another language, most likely their native one. However, before she could completely reach the medics side, the red bot from earlier picked her up out of the blue.

"Hey!" Mika shouted in aggravation and scowled at the red mech who smirked at her. "Put me down!"

"Do all you squishy's have twin bonds?" He asked after a moment making Mika pause in her scowling. "No... just me and Miko... now put me down you brute." Mika said, still annoyed from her and Miko's arguing.

"You're so small." He muttered, poking her again and eliciting a hiss. "I'm Sideswipe by the way! Oh, and he's my twin, Sunstreaker.

"Put it down before you catch something." Sunstreaker said with a disdainful expression.

Glaring at the golden bot, Mika struggled for a moment more before huffing. "Well don't you have a 'sunny' attitude." She grumbled before yipping when the golden bot got intimidatingly close.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"You're scaring it Sunny." Sideswipe pouted for a moment only for his Optics to widen at a figure approaching his brother.

"Good, the filthy thing should be scare-"

-CLANG!-

"-OUCH! What the frag?" He whirled to his attacker and spotted Ratchet glaring at him quite fiercely, making the mech blink at him in surprise. Staring for a second or two, Sunstreaker went back to scowling and hissed out to the medic. "Watch the paint!"

"Give me my charge." Ratchet demanded and Sideswipe cautiously handed Mika over to the medic who then held her close to his chassis with one more glare before returning to Optimus and Prowl's side. "Prowl, This is Mika."

"Greetings native." Prowl spoke up after studying her for a moment.

Mika squirmed in Ratchet's hold before he finally set her down and snickered at her halfhearted glare (she still hated being manhandled) and turned her attention to the bot that spoke to her. "Nice to meet you sir." She spoke up with a shy smile. "I-It's good to have more allies and friends."

"Indeed it is." Optimus spoke up next. "Mika, Prowl would like to discuss certain things about you and your sibling." the Prime began. "Is that alright?"

After studying the bot for a moment, Mika understood that he wanted her to discuss her... abilities with this new comer and she frowned deeply.

"I believe Prowl could help assist you with questions you may have." Optimus continued after the silent pause and the child frowned a little more before slowly nodding.

With her approved nod, Prowl cautiously lowered his servo and lay it flat open in an invitation for the girl to hop on. When she did, Prowl carefully walked to somewhere they could talk privately.

"What exactly can he do to help?"

Ratchet jumped at Chromia's sudden appearance and cursed in Cybertronian before straightening up. "We believe with Prowl's help, Mika will be able to handle her abilities better. He has dealt with bots who had untamed abilities before and helped them gain control and better control on their anger."

"It is my hope that Prowl can help Mika tame her wild abilities." Optimus started. "As well as anything else she is suffering through."

"With Prowls strategic views and thought processes he could identify better ways for Mika to handle situations." Ratchet finished. "When I watched Mika performing her... abilities, she lost control easily and from what I noticed, she seems to have something similar to a glitch... like Prowl. We've all noticed her changing, opening up more... but the moment someone new enters the scene she reverts back to a shell and we believe it could be-"

"Lets get this party started!" An all to familiar shout echoed, interrupting the speaking trio.

Ratchet whirled around to Miko who pulled out her guitar with a wild grin. "-Oh no..." He groaned just as music started to blare. "We'll discuss this later." He grumbled before taking off and leaving towards his med bay in irritation.

"Poor Ratchet." Chromia mused as she watched the medic leave before turning towards the growing crowed of Autobot's that now cheered on the dancing children. Optimus gave a small chuckle before excusing himself to go onto patrol.

Rafael laughed as people began to cheer for him and he switched up his dancing style to doing the robot. Likewise behind him, his guardian tilted his helm with a whir of confusion before he mimicked his charge.

"Pfff." Jack snickered by Arcee's pedes. "Of course, the Robot."

"Go Bee!" Rafael laughed when he spotted his guardian dancing as well and for quite some time the group continued to dance and have their little 'party' before it eventually began to quiet down and the bots and human moved to the main floor. The bots, except Bulkhead and Wheeljack who were 'lobbing', all discussing what had been going on before the new bots arrived. Ratchet was now near the Bridge, using his tools to try and fix the bugs it had from their run in with the Scraplets. He looked to his side where Mika watched intently, every now and then inquiring what certain parts needed to go where and what the function and importance some parts had. Ratchet, hummed before explaining to her the complexity of the bridge and the repair's needed to run, excited someone was interested in learning from THEM instead of they learning from their humans.

"-oming at ya!"

"Look out!"

Mika jerked up her head just as Ratchet did to the sudden shout and her eye's widened as the ball that Bulkhead and Wheeljack had been tossing back and forth was now careening towards them. With a terrified shriek, Mika flung her hand's out instinctively and the large ball began to glow with a purple hue before it froze mid air and floated for a few second. That was until she blinked and her concentration snapped, sending the ball crashing down to the ground and creating a small crater.

"Whoa!" Sideswipe came over, poking the ball in surprise. "How'd you do that?"

"I-It's an... uhm... ability of mind." Mika mumbled to herself, looking from Ratchet to the ball, to Sideswipe, to the others as worry filled her.

"Can all humans do that?" Sunstreaker questioned in curiosity, furrowing his eye's in his thinking.

"So far just me." She fidgeted uncomfortably under the twin's gaze and didn't miss the dark and observing look from Wheeljack.

"Sorry doc-"

"Don't call me doc!" Ratchet growled as he stood up, checking Mika for any injuries. "You could have seriously injured Mika had she not been able to use her abilities." He hissed to Wheeljack who, if you asked Mika, didn't seem the least bit sorry.

"Guess we're just a little charged up." Wheeljack said before watching Ratchet growl at him before returning to the controls of the bridge. "Huh, so you built this from scratch?"

"I did." Ratchet confirmed, something he was very proud of building with the limited supplies they had.

"Quite a piece of engineering."

"Yes, it is."

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack questioned as he watched Ratchet work, ignoring Mika who was glaring suspiciously at him.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded the last jump, so I put it in temporary shut down." Ratchet explained as he tinkered around more.

"What if someone needed to use it?"

"Then they'll have to take the long way." Ratchet grumbled. "I cannot disrupt the defrag process with out causing irreparable damage."

Mika frowned more, why was 'Wheeljack' asking so many questions? Something wasn't right.

"How long would that take?"

"A few hours if we're lucky... Maybe longer."

When Wheeljack seemed satisfied by the medic's answer, leaving back to his spot beside Bulkhead and Miko, Mika walked closer to Ratchet and softly tapped on his arm. "Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Do you... do you remember how I said I had special powers? I have another besides what I showed you." She started, watching him pause to stare at her curiously. "I have a special analytical ability that gives me a look at a person, showing me if they were good or not and their rank."

"Really? That's interesting-" Ratchet began, about to ask more questions until she held her hand up.

"Well... something seems off about Wheeljack... The readings I get are all messed up and well. Everyone has their own aura when I used my ability, its one I don't have to worry about losing control over... well Autobot's have blue aura's and Decepticon's have red. Humans have a bunch of different colors."

"Where are you going with this Mika?"

"His is red."

With a frown, Ratchet looked over to 'Wheeljack who seemed to be getting frustrated with Bulkhead over something. He'd never met Wheeljack before, so he wasn't certain what to make of how the bot acted. "I'll keep an optic on him." Ratchet assured, watching as Mika gave a relieved smile.

"-The battle of Dark Mount Pass." Bulkheads voice grew louder, catching the duo's attention.

"That a heck of a story." Wheeljack said, feeling uncomfortable as everyone in the room was now looking over at them.

"I know." Bulkhead said easily. "Tell it."

"Talk talk talk, how about AFTER we go dune bashing?" Miko spoke up, noticing the tension. Besides, she wanted to do something fun! Not continue to tell stories about their war... She didn't like it because of the hidden sorrow in Bulkheads optics when he recounted some of his war stories and she wanted to keep him as distracted as possible so he wouldn't get sad.

She wanted to keep him happy.

"Miko stay out of it!" Bulkhead snapped for the first time, making Miko immediately frown and step back in surprise.

He'd never snapped at her like that.

"Easy Bulk." Arcee stepped forward when things started feeling a bit too tense.

"Fine." Wheeljack growled. "you wanna live in the past Bulkhead? Bulkhead and I were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The cons were viscous, baring down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulk engaged the enemy, and left them for scrap. I managed to make our way out using their backsides as stepping stones a cross the metal. Right Bulk?"

"Yea... that's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead spoke seriously. "Except for one thing. I wasn't there."

"I knew it." Mika hissed just as everyone looked to Wheeljack started, the mech seemed to be panicking.

"I had already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead what does that have to do with-" Miko was cut off as she was lifted off of the ground with a scream. "Wheeljack what are you doing!?"

Fury reared its head in Mika as well as panic and terror at her sister now in a dangerous situation. "That's not Wheeljack!" Mika shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "Put my twin down before I tear you apart!" Her eye's were gaining a violent purple hue and her hair began standing up as if there were electrical currents surrounding her.

"Put her down Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead growled as he took a stomp forward, how DARE this imposter touch his charge?!

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come." The fake smirked, using his real voice. "Open the bridge medic! Or I kill the human."

"Where is the real Wheeljack?!" Arcee demanded as Ratchet stiffly obeyed, not daring to move from her position while Jack stayed safely behind her pede, Rafael wide eyed by Bumblebee.

"Oh I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him as we speak." A cold chuckle left him before he turned towards the bridge, growling threateningly at Ratchet (who now was holding Mika protectively and staying out of the way despite his charges growing anger) before he watched the bridge activate. He smirked, making his way to the control panel and typing in the coordinates he needed and pulling the lever. "I'll be sure to have fun with your little pet." He taunted, waving Miko around in the air.

Said girl stayed silent, but Mika could tell she was scared. Mika felt fury rising through her even more and her eye's looked towards the hall where her little Scraplet, Riptide, was now coming out for it's usual feeding time. She tensed up before catching her pet's optics and pointed to the distracted con. At first, the Scraplet seemed confused and stared at the bot before opening a part of its face as if scenting the air. Then, it's mouth opened while its teeth bared, the Scraplet bolted at the distracted con who let out a shout of pain once it's teeth latched onto him causing him to drop Miko and flail as it began to devour his armor.

Bulkhead dove into action, catching Miko and setting her down and activating his weapons.

"Is that a Scraplet?!"

"HOLY FRAG!"

"Don't let it near me! My paint!"

Mika ignored all the new bots as she raced over and hugged her twin to her. Happy she was okay.

"I'm sorry." Miko muttered.

"It's okay."

The imposter reared back towards the bridge, trying to fight off the creature that was happily devouring him bit by bit, and he passed Ratchet who sneered at him just as he tripped through the bridge. But just as he'd gone through he was tossed back in and landed with a loud slam onto the ground, Riptide leaving and skittering towards Miko and Mika with a hiss of protectiveness.

"What the-"

And then another Wheeljack entered with a battle mask over his face, a growl leaving his chassis. "Ugly's mine."

...

...

...

 ** _Okay, I'm ending it here! Chapter end. Finished. Done. Finito. The End. FIN. Complete. Screw it. DO you know HOW MANY TIMES I've written, erased, and rewritten this chapter? SO MANY TIMES I LOST COUNT AFTER 10! like omg! I'm done now. DONE. I hope you enjoyed this chappie cause I'm not rewriting it again. Talk about a pain in the aft. Ik its been a while but like I said I've been fighting with this chapter for quite some time! I'm trying to stick with some of the humor I had in my old version while also trying to keep Mika sticking to how she is in this story vs the old one. It was really tricky but I think I did it.  
_**

 ** _Hope I did it.  
_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Anyway, I love you all AND this chapter is so much longer then the Unwanted chapter xD Like I've said before, this book is what was SUPPOSED to be the original plot that I messed up and veered away from in Unwanted. Unwanted feels like such a mess to me but you guys seemed to like it so I left it up. I can only hope this story is just as liked if not more.  
_**

 ** _TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON_**

 ** _Transformers Prime; Pull Me Into The Dark. 'Book 1 Autobot'_**


End file.
